


Those Who Cry For Mercy

by Cactus_Flower1890



Series: Those Who... [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Hurt Hubert von Vestra, Multi, Roleswap, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 52,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus_Flower1890/pseuds/Cactus_Flower1890
Summary: No matter how much they scream, the Goddess will never hear them.AU where Hubert is taken by Those Who Slither instead of Edelgard and it changes everything.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Those Who... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922593
Comments: 49
Kudos: 112





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I realized a lack of Hubert angst and thought to myself "Hey let's fuck shit up" Hope I succeeded in making it heartbreaking. :)

Father said it would be alright. Father said no one would come for them. They would be safe, Lord Arundel would not attack the castle with his army.

Apparently his father was a liar.

Hubert was under his bed, feeling tears slip from his eyes as he heard boots stomp against the ground. His siblings were already caught by them, he was the last one. He just had to stay quiet, they wouldn't find him.

"Where could that brat be? I swear we looked everywhere...are you sure that there are four siblings?"

"Positive! Two boys, two girls. Oldest being Hubert von Vestra. We have to find them all! Look around again!"

He tried to shift his body so he was as small as he could be. Moving his arm just slightly caused the old floorboards to creak.

"Hm? What was that?"

_'No no no no no.'_

"Sounded like it came from the bed. Check it."

_'No no no no no!'_

He stifled a sob as the two figures slowly checked under the bed. Bright green eyes locked with piercing dark ones. The man smirked and reached his hand under the bed.

"Found you~!"

Hubert saw the hand coming for him and shrunk into the corner. The other heaved the bed off the floor, making the other lunge for the boy. He screamed and made a mad dash for the door. He threw it open and saw Lord Arundel grin back down at him.

"Hello little Hubert…"

"No…no...s-stay away from me…! Ah!"

One of the men from before picked him up and held him to his chest. Hubert screamed and kicked as fresh tears rolled down his face.

"No! Let me go! Father! Mother! Help me please!"

"Oh come now, you are making things difficult. For a child of ten you sure are a handful…"

Arundel nodded to the two.

"Take him to the carriage. Make sure there are no witnesses."

"Yes Lord Arundel."

Hubert tried to steady his breathing as the man shifted to hold the boy under his arm. He clawed at the man's shirt and clothing, biting and scratching in hopes that he would release him. He held on tighter and wrestled Hubert into a secure hold.

"Stupid child- stop that!"

"No!"

Hubert growled and bit the man's hand. He hissed, pulling back his fist and socking Hubert in the jaw. Blood pooled in his mouth which he spit onto the man’s shirt.

“Gods, you are such a little shit aren’t you? I honestly can’t wait to see you toil in agony.”

They exited the castle to a jail carriage. One of the men opened the jail door, while the other threw Hubert inside. He scrambled onto his feet just as the door slammed shut. 

"H-Hubert…?"

Hubert looked around the dark carriage, locking onto three smaller pairs of green eyes.

"Priscilla! Vanessa! Elijah!"

He went to the three huddled in the corner. Priscilla was a year younger than Hubert. Her hair was long and curly that framed her mint eyes that sparkled on her face. She was bright and cheerful even in the dreary Vestra household. Vanessa was five, her hair was straight unlike her other siblings. She had the voice of an angel, though she never talked much. She always prided herself on using her more yellow toned eyes to scare her older siblings and the servants of the castle. Then there was little Elijah, who was only three and a half. He clamped onto Hubert's hand as a baby and since then has been practically attached to his hip. His hair was cut short, his curly bangs barely revealing the soft emerald eyes that were hidden underneath.

They ran to Hubert and pressed into his chest, Elijah quietly sobbing into his shirt.

"Hue- W-Where are they taking us…?"

"I...I don't know. But...mother and father will come for us- and if not, I'll make up a plan and get us out."

Vanessa hugged his frame tightly, Hubert felt her shaking. Priscilla touched Hubert's jaw and he winced, still feeling the blood dribble down his chin.

"They...they hurt you Hue…"

"I'm okay. As long as you are not hurt that's all that matters to me. I'll keep fighting until we're all safe. I swear it."

He broke away from them, turning to the locked door. He examined it for a bit, looking at the mechanism.

"It's locked from the outside. Maybe if I work on it I can get it to unlock. Perhaps...magic."

Hubert flicked his fingers and muttered a small fire spell. But nothing happened. He tried again, and again but no flame came from his fingers. He spied a marking on the wood by the door. It was a silence spell. He cursed under his breath and sat by his siblings. He heard the horses neigh, one of the guards banged on the side of the carriage.

"You kids better not get loud. Lord Arundel said he wanted you to be delivered unharmed, but if you step out of line we're allowed to use some more... forceful methods to keep you quiet. Got it?"

Without waiting for an answer, they circle the carriage and disappear. Hubert clutches his siblings closer as the carriage lurched and began to move. Through the small barred window of the door, Hubert could see his estate get farther and farther away.

* * *

Edelgard sat in the garden with one of her many older sisters. She had eleven siblings in total, one of which was Prince Dimitri, who was currently in the Holy Kingdom. She had never met him, but her father had plans for her to meet him soon. Among her siblings, they all "shared" one vassal and that was Hubert von Vestra. He was a quiet boy that followed their every direction; Edelgard's older brothers thought it would be a funny idea to make him jump into the garden pond when they first met. Needless to say, Hubert was not amused and barely took their orders after that.

Hubert was assigned to be Edelgard's vassal, he could follow the others' orders, but she was his main priority. After all, she was one of the youngest at age seven, the others that were younger than her were toddlers and babies. Hubert became another brother to her, a personal sibling that would play with her and dance with her whenever she wanted. Best part? He could never say no to dress up and tea parties, unlike her brothers that always refused.

She stood from the bench and walked through the castle halls, she saw the throne room was open and wandered in, leaning by the doorway as she watched her father talk to one of the many diplomats that visited. The main door was suddenly thrown open, making Edelgard jump and turn her head to the man walking through. It was Hubert's father.

_'If he is here, then where is Hubert?'_

She watched the man practically run down the aisle, going up to her father and looking panicked.

"My liege...I...I have horrible news- My home was ransacked- and the children they-"

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"They are gone."

Ionius sat back in his throne, shocked.

"They were taken? Are you sure that they-"

"All of them are gone! Elijah, Vanessa, Priscilla, even Hubert- they have all been taken away from me by that- that wretched man Arundel! I am unsure what to do…they are my pride and joy along side my job sir… I…"

"Hush now Marquis. We shall find them. We will issue a search and-"

"Father? Is Hubert gone?"

Ionius looked to Edelgard, her face on the verge of tears.

"Edelgard...oh my sweet daughter what are you doing here?"

"Father, has Hubert gone missing? Did someone bad take him?"

He gazed at her with saddened eyes. She walked up to him, holding his hand tightly.

"...Someone very bad has taken little Hubert, as well as his siblings. But there is no need to worry, we will find him and you can play with him very soon. Now, why don't you run along and play with your siblings? The adults have to talk about... grown up things…"

"O-Okay father."

She trotted away from his side, looking back at him then running to the garden. Edelgard saw one of the guards polishing an axe at one of the benches. 

_'I'm going to find a way to help… Hubert needs me!'_

She promised herself this. However, there would be no way young Edelgard would be able to fulfill such a promise. But her heart still held hope.


	2. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert gets reminded of the past, only to be brought back to reality.

_ “Hue! Hue!” A tiny face poked out from the bush. “I win! I win! I found you!” Hubert stood from behind the bush and held Elijah’s tiny hand. “Yes you did. You are very good at seeking. Did you find Priscilla and Vanessa?” The small boy nodded and pointed at the two sisters that approached them. _

_ “That’s not fair Hubert! How come you go easy on Elijah and Vanessa, when you are impossible to find for me?” _

_ “Well maybe it is because they are smaller than you. Plus I like giving you a challenge Priscilla.” _

_ Priscilla huffed and shook her head. She pointed to her chest and flashed a bright smile. _

_ “Well it is my turn to seek now! And I swear that I’ll find you this time Hubert!” _

_ “Oh really? Start counting then.” _

_ She turned around to a tree, covered her eyes and began to count. Hubert took both Vanessa and Elijah’s hands and led them to his best hiding place. It was a little cubby hole that was hidden behind some shrubbery in the garden, he had dug it out a while ago as it just used to be a space where a few missing bricks were. It now became a little hideaway where Hubert went to read on his own or to never be found in a game of hide and seek. His siblings crawled behind him, tucked up next to him and snickering as Priscilla walked past countless times only to not see them. _

_ “Hue, you think of the best hiding spots!” _

_ “Yeah, Hubert, if you hid here I would never have found you!” _

_ “Hush now, she’ll hear us…” _

_ Priscilla stomped her foot and groaned. _

_ “Ugh! I give up! You all win!” _

_ Hubert shushed his other siblings as they came out of the cubby and crawled through the bushes. _

_ “On the count of three- One, two, three-!” _

_ They all jumped out at the same time and screamed. Priscilla shrieked and fell to the ground, only to see her other siblings laughing at her expense. _

_ “That was mean!” _

_ “Well maybe don’t have your back turned next time.” _

_ “Why you-” _

_ She was then on top of Hubert, wrestling him to the ground and pinning his arms behind his back. She had always been stronger than him when it came to raw strength. _

_ “Submit!” _ _   
  
_

_ “Never!” _

_ She picked up his leg and pulled it back. _

_ “Submit!” _

_ “No!” _

_ She stuck her finger in her mouth and held it next to his ear. _

_ “SUBMIT!” _

_ “Ok! Mercy! MERCY!” _

_ “That’s what I thought.” _

_ With a satisfied grin she rolled off of him and wiped her finger on her dress. Priscilla grinned and held her hands in her lap. _

_ “I think that means you’re seeking next Hubie~!” _

_ “Fine fine. I suppose I deserve that much.” _

_ He turned around and started counting. _

* * *

“H…! ..ue! Hue!” Hubert groaned and his head lulled back, shutting his eyes tighter. He felt a wet sensation in his ear and jumped back.

“What the hell?!”

Priscilla wiped her finger on her dress and grinned down at him.

“Well that got you up!”

“Priscilla…”

“Hush. I think we’ve stopped.”

He sat up and felt the wooden floor. She was right, they had stopped. Hubert heard footsteps and scrambled to his siblings, standing in front of them with his arms spread to shield them. The door opened and a figure with a plague mask gazed at them. 

“Four of them it seems. That means we have to be careful with what we give them, don’t want them dying early.” She noted scribbling in a notebook. Hubert did not like the sound of that. They “didn’t want them dying early”? What did that mean? The plague mask woman motioned her head towards them.

“Get them out of there. Transfer them to the cells.”

Hubert whispered behind him.

“They’re coming in to get us...Elijah hold onto me and don’t let go, Vanessa you hang onto Priscilla.”

They nodded, Elijah grabbing onto Hubert’s shirt, and Vanessa clutching Priscilla’s hand. One of the guards from earlier walked into the carriage and directed them out. Hubert nodded back to his siblings and they all jumped out of the carriage. The light was blinding, and it took a bit for their eyes to adjust. The area around them was just forest, and in front of them was a single staircase leading down which was obscured by various bits of shrubbery. The guard roughly shoved them forward. “Get moving.” He said in an annoyed tone. They complied and walked behind the plague doctor. The staircase went all the way down to a pristine hallway that looked like a castle throne room. They continued to walk, going down two more flights of stairs until they reached a large iron door. The doctor unlocked it and pushed the heavy door open.

The first thing that hit Hubert was the dungy underground smell, mixed with the unforgettable stench of blood. Elijah whimpered, Vanessa and Priscilla clutched each other tighter, and Hubert sneered. They were led into the dungeon, cells lining up the walls that were empty. They stopped at one of the closer ones, the guard roughly grabbing Hubert and ripping him away from his siblings.

“Hue!”

“Hubert!”   
“Hubie!”

He struggled against the man, kicking and cursing at him.

“Let me go! Don’t take them away from me!”

The doctor opened the cell door, and he was tossed inside. Hubert ran to the bars to see his siblings being pulled away.

“No! Put us together! Please! Don’t hurt them!”

Hubert reached out his hand in vain towards them, their cries getting smaller and smaller as they continue to be shoved away. A different doctor looked down at him, a slight smugness to his voice.

“You best get comfortable here, this is your new home after all. You have a cot, a bucket, a little table, and maybe if you’re good, you’ll get some food from time to time. I’ll be seeing you soon Hubert... _ real _ soon…”

He chuckled and stalked away from the cell. Hubert scanned the tiny cell, grimacing at the uncomfortable cot with a scratchy blanket, and the empty wooden bucket tucked in the far corner of the room. The table was tiny and a little chair sat next to it. The only thing that scared Hubert the most was the set of chains hanging on the back wall right by a little glass lantern. They were connected to a mechanism outside the cell, so that the chains could be heightened or lowered if someone pleased.

He shuddered and shambled to the bed, the blanket scratching his arms and legs as he laid down. “I want to go home...I want to see my siblings...I want to see Edelgard…” Hubert quietly muttered, clutching the pillow tighter. Tears welled in his eyes and he choked back a sob “Goddess...if you’re listening please...save us…!” But the goddess, nor anyone would ever hear his cries for help within the deep underground prison.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of these chapters ahead of time, so I'll be upadating more often :)


	3. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard comes up with a "genius" plan to save her vassal and friend. All the while she meets a new boisterous friend that can aid her in the future.

She needed a plan. Setting up a small chalkboard she "borrowed" from the strategy room, Edelgard marked it with supplies she would need.

"So- what is our strategy in saving Hubert?"

She spoke to the toys that she had placed in little chairs. On the board was a tiny diagram that was complete with small simple drawings of a very…”intricate” plan. She used a pointer to hit the board like she’s seen her father do before.

“So far our plan looks fool-proof! We simply have to find the base, kick the bad guys out, and save Hubert and his siblings! Do you have anything to add Minister Fluffles?”

Edelgard pointed to a stuffed horse with a red cape. She nodded her head in understanding and made a few scribbles on the board.

“A very good idea! We should have a party once we save them! Any ideas from you Baron Harris?”

The stuffed cat stood idle in the chair, then flopped over onto the floor. Edelgard sneered and pointed to a stuffed bear right next to it.

“Baron Harris you must stop falling asleep at meetings! Baron Berry it is your job to keep your husband in check! Honestly, I expected better of you, considering we are saving my best friend here!”

She went back to scribbling on the board, muttering to the silent toys that sat in their chairs. 

“Edelgard darling? Are you in there?” Her father said from outside the door. He opened it to see his daughter having her own little counsel meeting. Ionius chuckled.

“My dear, what are you doing?”

She huffed and placed the pointer down. 

“Is it not obvious father? We are planning an attack on the bad people that took Hubert! So far it looks perfect!”

She whispered in his ear and subtly pointed at the cat doll. “No thanks to Baron Harris, he has been sleeping the entire time…! Don’t tell Baron Berry though, he loves his husband very much.”

“Ah I see. May I look at your plan?”   
  


“Of course!”

Ionius saw the tiny drawings on the board, turning back to her and shaking his head.

“I do not think this will work love.”

“Any why not?”

“Well for one, do you even know where these “bad people” are?”

“Um...n-no…ah maybe like a dark evil castle right? With lightning and a moat of alligators!”

“If only it were that simple...and what about what happens when you go in on your own? There will probably be hundreds of those evil people, how will you fight them all?”

“With an axe! A big one!”

He threw his head back with laughter and took her in his arms.

“My silly little girl, what a plan you have! I think you have the makings of a tactical genius!”

“Really?! I don’t really think so… Hubert would have come up with a better one…”

“Oh El..”

Ionius sits her on his lap, brushing a gentle hand through her long pigtails. 

“I know you miss him so, but we are still looking. We shall keep searching and come up with new plans- just leave the planning to us, okay sweetheart?”

“Yes father…”

“Good. Come now, Ferdinand has come to play with you for a bit.”

She jumped off his lap and held his hand as they walked out to the halls. Just as Edelgard left she pointed to a stuffed albino mouse with a black coat on.

“Marquis Rattington! I expect you to revise the plan with the rest of the strike squad as both my right hand and trusted friend!”

She nodded and shut the door, ready to go see Ferdinand- the boy that would unknowingly become her future left-hand.

* * *

“Hello! I am Ferdinand von Aegir!” The other boy said with a cheery smile. Edelgard smiled back and shook his hand. He seemed very enthusiastic and self centered, but his heart was in the right place. Ferdinand tailed after Edelgard like an excited puppy, eager to play anything she wished as he had no proper siblings of his own. She paced the garden, Ferdinand copying her movements exactly.

“Edelgard is this a new game?”   
  
“No it is not a game, I am...thinking.”

“Thinking? About what?”

She turned to him and grabbed his hands, getting close to his face.

“If I tell you, you must not tell anyone-  _ anyone _ !”

“I, Ferdinand von Aegir, swear I will not tell anyone!”

She quickly dragged him to her room and shut the door behind them. She erased the chalk board and let him sit down in one of the small chairs.

“Edelgard...what- what is all this?”

“It is a meeting! I need to come up with a genius plan to save my best friend from some bad people that kidnapped him and his siblings!”

“What? Your friend has been kidnapped? That is horrible! We must do something at once!”

“Glad you agree, however father said I should leave the planning to him. But I disagree! I bet with the two of us, we can come up with an amazing plan that will save Hubert and his siblings!”

Ferdinand clutched the horse toy to his chest and held his chin.

“Yes! I do believe we can come up with something! Let us begin!”

They fiercely nodded and began to throw out ideas to each other, scribbling them down on the board. Though the ideas kept coming, there was no one to keep them grounded like a proper Marquis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be sure to update often! Just as a note for the up coming chapters, some events have been changed around (How Edelgard meets Dimitri, the fact the Arundel is now enemy number 1, etc etc.) But I promise I'll do my best to explain if there are any questions!


	4. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert and his siblings get a taste of what's to come, and he meets someone new in the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence and child abuse, just a warning.

Hubert woke to screaming. He shot up from the cot and ran to the bars, his heart already beating hard.

“ELIJAH! ELIJAH!” He heard the screams from down the hall, it was Priscilla yelling their little brother’s name. Then Hubert heard Elijah. His screaming was raw, and terrified, soon dying out into sobs- then nothing.

“Elijah?! Priscilla?! Vanessa?!” He cried, trying to steady his breathing. Silence- then a scream again from down the hall. It was Vanessa this time. Hubert clutched the bars like a lifeline, hearing his little sister yelling and crying out for help. Soon afterwards, her voice is drowned out by Priscilla’s cries for help. Hubert began to hyperventilate, stepping away from the bars in fear. The only thing that was louder than the raw terror in his siblings’ voices, was the sound of his own heartbeat and the heavy footsteps approaching his cell.

“I told you I would see you soon, Hubert.”

He gasped, gazing up at the plague doctor holding a case of..something. Two guards opened his cell and approached him quickly. The doctor took out a notepad and began to write down some notes.

“Chain him to the wall and open the sleeves. I will set up the blood samples.”

Hubert tried to duck around them, but it was all in vain. One of the guards grabbed him as he struggled against their grip. They chained his thin wrists and ankles in the tight manacles on the walls. The other went to the mechanism outside the cell and cranked it, the wheel making the chains tighten and lifting Hubert’s small body off the ground. His limbs were spread, and it felt like he was being pulled apart. The man next to him unbuttoned his dark dress shirt and slid the sleeves up to his shoulder. The doctor picked up a needle filled with red liquid and flicked the tip.

“W-What are you going to do to me?!”

“Oh don’t worry about this. Just think of it like a...pinch. Begin test with Ernest crest…”

He injected the liquid into Hubert’s arm, and his body erupted into a searing pain. He screamed and writhed, glancing at the doctor who muttered something and prepared another needle.

“Negative reaction, Dominic crest next-”

The pain went on and on for who knows how long. Hubert’s throat was sore, and his face was covered in tears. He begged for them to stop, to help him, but the needles kept coming. Each time it only seemed to get worse until- there was a cooling sensation. Hubert was able to breath, panting as sweat coated his face.

“Crest of Macuil, positive reaction. Investigate later for further testing. The Beast crest now-”

The burning came back at full force, the doctor not even giving him a break in between each shot. Finally, it all stops. The guards unlock his mannacles, allowing Hubert to fall to the ground in a heap.

“How curious. Macuil was one of the only saints that didn’t bestow their power onto mortals...and yet you, a crestless boy, was accepted by him. Perhaps he saw a bit of you within himself? Expect some food and some more tests later.”

He chuckled darkly and left with the guards, leaving Hubert alone in the cell. Hubert couldn’t even move, he just slumped on the ground and panted. A voice echoed in his head as he drifted off.

_“Mortal child, you should be grateful that I blessed you with my gift. No other saint heard your call for help, so you may thank me later. The road ahead is long and painful, boy, and I am unfortunately obligated to watch you suffer. Stay strong Hubert von Vestra, and may my crest serve you well…”_

Hubert’s vision faltered, dark spots clouding his vision. Before he fainted, he quietly whispered to the voice.

“Please...don’t...don’t leave me…”

The voice did not answer back.

* * *

“Wake up Hubert~!”

He groaned and opened his eyes. The plague doctor now had his mask off, and he was holding a tray with warm food. Hubert yelped and scooted against the back wall.

“P-Please no more…! I beg of you I-”

“Shut it. I’m not doing anything...yet. I've come to feed you. If only people didn't need food to live, then I could test on you all I want~”

The door opened and the man threw the tray in front of him. It held a stale piece of bread and a warm soup broth with chunks of vegetables, he also put a cup of water down by the plate. Hubert didn’t even realize how hungry he was till just now. He greedily took the broth, quickly drinking down the soup and stuffing down the stale bread. He paused, looking back at the doctor who was staring at him as he ate. Hubert slowed down his pace and glared at the man.

“What do you want?”

“Oh nothing. Just find you fascinating is all. You and your siblings show promise. Each of you reacted to a different crest bearer’s blood, you being the rarest out of all of them, after all you showed a positive response to a saint’s crest! You are truly an interesting one indeed.”

Hubert said nothing and continued to eat and drink slowly, yet the man watched him carefully. 

“What is your name?”

“I...I’m sorry?”

“It seems that I will be seeing your ugly face around often, no? A name would be nice, you know mine already you creepy stalker.”

“You are a feisty one! I like that kid. My name is Maru, and I’ll be your guard.”

Hubert shuddered and glanced away from him, finishing off his broth and drinking the water down.

“Are you done?”

“Yes...thank you Maru.”

“Ugh don’t thank me, you're gonna make me feel bad for watching you bleed.”

The doctor picked up the tray and slammed the barred door behind him.

“Rest up Hubert. Tomorrow will be even worse than before.”

He didn’t answer back, as he heard the doctor walk away. Once the footsteps faded away, he laid down in the cot and shut his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Maru is an Oc, I wanted to have someone there to help Hubert through all the garabage he's gonna go through. Don't worry though, Maru isn't a major game changer. I also chose the crest of Macuil as Hubert's crest due to the fact that it is magic oriented, and like Edelgard, it is the crest of a saint/divine being. Thank you for reading :)


	5. Crest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert gains power, but something is lost in exchange. Meanwhile, Marquis Vestra gets a special package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major warning for this chapter; Child death and abuse, also graphic descriptions of torture.

“Hey, get up already!”

Groaning and rolling out of the bed, Hubert looked outside of the cell. Maru and a guard were unlocking the door. The doctor put his mask back on and stared at Hubert with a heavy gaze. He moved to the back wall near the chains, expecting the worst.

“We’re not doing that. You will be coming with us outside the cell.”

“I...what?”

“Just hurry it up!”

Hubert jumped and scrambled outside the metal bars. The guard grabbed onto him tightly, wrenching his arms behind his back and shoving him forward. They walked to the same door Hubert and his siblings had come through when they first arrived. Walking up a flight of stairs, the halls are filled with quiet chatter of dark mages with outfits similar to Maru. They look at Hubert, excitedly whispering as he passes by.   
  
“Is that the one? The boy that was blessed by Macuil?”

“I believe so. If this works, it is possible we may create the first person to ever hold the Macuil crest!”

“He is also crestless- would it be possible to give him two?”

“We will have to see.”

Hubert tried to ignore them as best as possible, but the voices became louder as they reached a pristine room. Maru hit Hubert to usher him forward.

“Well this is where I leave you.”

“You...aren’t going to hurt me?”

“Oh I only hurt you in the cell and feed you, that’s my job.  _ They _ are working on you today.” He said, pointing to the group of doctors who were gathered around a metal table.

“They are ruthless, and once they find something interesting they won’t bother to stop. Try to stay alive kid, you've got siblings that need you.”

The man waved and walked away, leaving Hubert to the hoard of doctors that pushed him to the metal table. The unknown hands ripped off his dress shirt and his slacks, leaving him in his trousers. They heaved him onto the cold table and pressed his wrists into metal cuffs attached to it. They did the same with his ankles, then they stepped away to prepare something. Hubert pulled against the restraints as he watched the doctors return with a table full of surgical tools, knives, vials of blood, needles, and magic scriptures. 

“Please...don’t do this...don’t kill me…”

They ignored him and continued with their chatter. One of them, who seemed like the leader as they had a different colored mask, cleared her throat and commanded the rest to their positions.

“Let us begin the assimilation of the Macuil crest.” She stated, getting a dagger from the table, and with no hesitation- she plunged it into Hubert’s chest. He screamed out and was forced to witness the knife rake the upper layer of his skin. When she finally finished, Hubert’s chest held the marks of the Macuil crest, bleeding all over his body. His face was stained with tears, and the doctors only continued to talk and take up more tools. A few of them also took up knives, marking his arms and legs with words and mantras.

“Now that he’s been marked, let us start with the imbuement of magic.”

The vials of blood were poured into the crevices of the wounds on his chest and body. They took the magic scriptures and held their palms to the various markings on the boy’s body. Hubert watched as his chest began to glow and give off a pain that felt like he was being burned alive. He struggled against the cuffs holding him down, his back arching to try and lift him away from the surface. The doctors did nothing to stop his pain, only gush and excitedly talk as he writhed.

“Astounding- the blood is like his own-”

“His magic power is getting more volatile, interesting.”

“It is as if he is the reincarnation of Macuil himself! What a fascinating boy!”

His screaming was only deafened by his fast breathing and his heart pounding in his ear. The burning stopped for only a moment, and a cooling sensation overcame him. He breathed out a sigh, and then whimpered as he saw them pour more vials of blood on his chest and begin to whisper spells.

“No more- don’t do it AAH-!”

The burning came back even more powerful than before, making him cry out in vain for them to stop. They continued to pour over him like a rare jewel, and making more marks in his skin he was sure would never heal. Finally, test after test after test, the pain stops. The scars on his body glow incredibly bright, then flash and fade away as if nothing ever happened. Hubert panted and looked back at the doctors, tears soaking his face and his hair slicked with sweat.

“The assimilation was a success. I am surprised it didn’t take as long as the others we tested on, the boy must be special. We will begin to make the crest stronger tomorrow.”

They unlocked his arms and dressed him in large robes fit for an older prisoner. He couldn’t even walk, so a guard was forced to carry him back to his cell and toss him on the floor. Before he even touched the ground, he faded away into darkness.

* * *

Maru watched the boy get maimed by his colleagues, the child begging them to stop. He walked away from the scene, his heart feeling heavy. Why was this? He had seen both children and adults go through this before, and yet he couldn’t watch Hubert. Perhaps it was that voice that called to him the night before.

_ “Maru. Can you hear me? I am Macuil. I need you to do me a favor as I cannot do anything. I need you to be my um...guardian angel of sorts. The boy that has my crest, you must watch over him and ensure his safety. He must live, and you need to watch over him...or something like that- I have never done this before. Do you accept, Maru?” _

For some reason, Maru couldn’t say no, blindly saying yes to the voice inside his head. Glancing back to the boy, Maru shook his head and walked down the darkened hallway. He needed to get food for him once the testing was done.

* * *

Hubert blinked his eyes open. He sat up from the floor and glanced around the darkened cell. A tray of food and water sat in front of him, and a note was next to it.

_ “Hey brat, _

_ You were asleep when I stopped by, didn’t want to wake you up. Food might be cold when you eat it, but it’s good trust me. Since you did so well today I snuck you some fruit. You better thank me next time I see you. _

_ -Maru” _

Hubert pushed the note away and weakly ate the food provided. It wasn’t anything special, bland rice gruel and another stale bread roll, but the fruit was a welcome change. He tucked the tray to the side and paced the cell. He moved the chair around, marked the walls with how long he’s been there, regrettably found himself at the bucket in the corner, and finally plopped down on the cot. Footsteps came from down the hall, eerily echoing as they neared his cell. Hubert rolled off the bed and tucked himself far away from the bars. He saw a familiar figure come into view, his arms tucked behind him and a smug smile on his face.

“Arundel…”

“Hello Hubert. Enjoying your stay?”

“Oh yes, I love being chained to the wall and being defiled by your horrendous followers! It’s my favorite thing!” Hubert growled. Arundel laughed and beckoned two of the guards forward, one of them was carrying a bundle of... something.

“You are a card little Vestra! Just like your father. You and your two siblings gave some very interesting results.”

“I heard about it from all your psycho- Wait...I...I have three siblings.”

Arundel unlocked the cell door and darkly chuckled.

“Oh, not anymore.”

The guard threw the bundle to Hubert’s feet, and he had to keep himself from screaming. There in front of him was the dead body of his little brother, Elijah. His face was still, bangs covering the glazed over green eyes. The body was mangled beyond repair, the arms and legs coated in blood and the chest slashed up. Hubert cupped his brother's face.

"Not Elijah... he's still so young… You have to get up, please…! It's Hue...your big brother...please just say something Elijah...anything…"

But the corpse did not answer. Hubert stood, turned to the bucket, and lost the meal he just ate. Wiping his mouth and turning around, he saw the guard picking up the body and carrying it out the cell.

"W-Wait- why are you taking him? Where are you going…?!"

Hubert ran to the bars and held onto them as they walked away with the dead body of his brother.

"What are you going to do to him?! Tell me! Tell me what you're going to do! TELL ME!"

Arundel chuckled, turning his back to Hubert as he screamed out.

"GIVE HIM BACK! ELIJAH! ELIJAH! Eli..jah...!"

Hubert slumped to the floor and sobbed. The guards carried the corpse through the door and into the unknown. Hubert would never see his little brother, alive and well, again. The only semblance one would see of the young boy was the samples of blood collected by the doctors.

* * *

Marquis Vestra paced his room, his wife sitting on the bed. Where were the guards? Why haven't they found anything?!

"Sir Vestra!" A guard screamed from the hall, opening up the door. He was holding a package.

"Yes. What did you find?"

"A...package. Sent by a follower of Arundel."

"What is inside?"

"You...won't like it sir…"

"I do not care! Open it! Open it now!"

The guard gulped and placed the package on the floor.

"Just...don't say I didn't warn you sir… mistress Vestra-"

He spoke to Mrs. Vestra who snapped her head to him.

"You might want to look away."

He pulled open the flaps of the box. Marquis Vestra fell to his knees and gazed into the box. He heard his wife scream and run into the bathroom, sobbing. Inside the box was the severed head of their youngest son. He clutched the box close, refusing to let tears slip out of his eyes.

"That bastard…! I'll beat him within an inch of his life for this! I'll destroy his very being!"

He stood from the box and turned away from the guard.

"Take it away. We shall prepare a proper funeral soon."

"Yes sir."

He picked up the box and quickly exited the room. Marquis Vestra sat at his desk and held his head in his hands.

"My little Elijah...I will murder Arundel in your name...I swear it."

The Marquis began to write in his journal. He needed to find the rest of his children, before they all met the same end. All but one would not be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day, I have nothing to do. Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :)


	6. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard becomes discouraged at the fact that the empire has made no progress in finding Hubert, but in exchange she meets someone that will change her life.

Edelgard giggled as Ferdinand chased her around the palace. He seemed to be one of the only people that would play with her. Her siblings were far too busy to play games, and without Hubert, the palace life got boring. Luckily, Ferdinand came almost everyday with Minister Aegir.

“I will catch you Edelgard!”

“You will never get me! I am too quick!”

She dashed through the halls, Ferdinand catching up quickly. Edelgard skidded to a halt as she heard the panicked voice of Marquis Vestra coming from the meeting hall. Ferdinand slammed into her and toppled onto her.

“Aha! I got you-”

“Shush! Hubert’s father is here...maybe they found Hubert!”

“Perhaps…! Let us listen in then…”

They lean against the wall, hearing the conversation between the officials in the hall.

“He will strike when you are weak, Lord Ionius. He murdered my smallest son and sent his head back in a box! He is more than capable of sieging an attack! We must find him and leave him begging for mercy!”

“Calm yourself, Marquis. Getting worked up will do nothing to help our case. Are you quite sure he might attack?”

“I believe he might. Judging by the abundance of Arundel spies near the border.”

Minister Aegir huffed and crossed his arms.

“I disagree Lord Ionius. You should just stay here and command the army, Arundel has no way of infiltrating the palace!”

He sneered at Marquis Vestra.

“The  _ Marquis _ just wants to see the man’s head on a pike and would rather throw off the entire schedule!” He hissed out with venom. Marquis Vestra tightened his fist, feeling the magic course through it.

“Oh _Minister_ _Aegir_ , it would be such a shame if your son had to take home his father in the form of a pig! I can make it happen though- so continue to defile me and my hand might... _accidentally_ slip.”

The Minister flinched and ran behind Ionius. The emperor patted the older Aegir on his arm.

"Now now gentlemen, let us not get too ahead of ourselves. I do agree with Marquis Vestra, I believe it is best for us to take a break and figure out where Lord Arundel is. I shall move the visit to the Holy Kingdom to later next week."

Edelgard ran into the room and pawed at her father's arm.

"Father! Have we found Hubert? Are we going somewhere?!"

Ferdinand tottered after her and stood by her side.

"Yes! Have we found Hubert yet?"

Ionius chuckled, patting the two on their heads.

"Well for one, we have not found Hubert yet, we are still searching. Two, we are visiting somewhere soon, the Holy Kingdom to be exact to see your brother. And three- Little Ferdinand how did you know about Hubert? This was entirely confidential…"

Edelgard's face lit up while Ferdinand fidgeted with his dress shirt.

"Well...um… I heard father talking about him last night! He talked so vividly about Marquis Vestra and his wife in his room! He called them um...what was that word...erm…"

Minister Aeigr ran to his son's side.

"Oh no need to go on Ferdinand- I am sure it is-"

"Ah I remember now! You called them rat bast-"

The Minister yanked his son off the ground before he could finish and carried him out the room.

"Okay that is enough Ferdinand! Let us get you out of here! Excuse us your highness…"

The man avoided the heavy gaze of the older Vestra as he quickly escaped with his son. Ionius sighed and picked up Edelgard into his lap.

"Father, which brother? I thought all of my brothers were here already?"

"Well most of your brothers are here. The only one you have not quite met is Dimitri, who is your stepbrother."

"Really? So we are going to see him?"

"Yes, we are. Next week, so I think you should begin to pack some of your favorite things, and perhaps a gift for Dimitri?"

"Yes father! Right away!"

She skipped out of the meeting hall and stopped short of her room when she saw Ferdinand. He waved at her slowly, turning his face so she wouldn't see him. He had a bright red mark in the shape of a hand on his cheek, and tear streaks that made his eyes look dreery. He waved it off as nothing, and obediently followed Edelgard into her room when she invited him in. The Aegir heir was a lot more quiet this time around, simply hugging one of her horse dolls and staring at the floor.

* * *

Dimitri wandered the halls of the castle, the same halls he's seen every single day. Felix had gone on a trip with Glenn, Sylvain was at an important meeting with his family, and Ingrid had to start flying lessons today. The little prince had no one with him. He stared at the paintings on the wall, all of them held a line of Kings, soon ending with his father and mother. His portrait would hang up there soon.

"Prince Dimitri."

He jumped and turned to a maid standing behind him.

"Apologies for startling you, your highness. The King requests that you go to him as soon as possible."

"I will be there soon. Thank you."

She bowed and scurried off somewhere else in the castle. The prince sighed, making haste to the throne room and sitting in his tiny throne beside his father. He noticed an older man with a little girl by his side, her eyes locked on Dimitri alone.

"King Lambert, I see you are well." The man announced, bowing to them.

"Emperor Ionius, always a pleasure to see you. And who is this that you have brought with you?"

The emperor brought the girl forward.

"This is my daughter, Edelgard, and Dimitri's Stepsister. Say hello dear."

"H...Hello. It is nice to meet you…"

She curtsied to them and then returned to her father's side, still staring at Dimitri intently.

"What a lovely daughter you have. I am sure you will fit right in. Why don't I show you to the guest room? Dimitri, please take Edelgard to her room, it will be right next to yours."

Dimitri nodded, getting up from the throne.

"Yes father."

He beckoned Edelgard to follow, and she quietly tailed behind. Once they made it to her room, she opened it up and laid her bag near the bed. Dimitri peered over her shoulder as she opened her bag, taking out a...toy? The toy was a lion with a fluffy blue cape, its eyes were a beautiful cerulian. She practically shoved it into his arms.

"What...what is this?"

"It...it is a toy."

"Why would you give this to me?"

"It is one of my favorite toys. I wanted to get you a gift, but I did not have anything of value...sorry it is not up to your expectations…"

Edelgard clutched her dress and avoided eye contact with Dimitri. He smiled and took her hand.

"Do you want to come to my room for a bit? I have other toys we can play with- and some books too?"

She smiled, clasping his hand a bit tighter.

"I would love to. Lead the way Dimitri."

They smile at one another, taking their time in the prince's room. Edelgard felt like she had a true brother since Hubert had left. She and her father were completely unaware of what was about to happen to their empire home.

* * *

Ferdinand sat in his estate all alone. Edelgard wouldn't be back for a few weeks and without her, he had nothing to do. In the past week, he had ridden and groomed his horse five times, read every book on his shelf, and had practiced violin for at least an hour. Before Edelgard it was all lessons and planning and belittlement from his father. But once he began spending time with her, they would have tea parties and compete over who was better at what. His favorite thing they did was make plans to find her best friend and his siblings.

Ferdinand would spend nights at home, writing down all the solutions they could come up with. But now, it was all just waiting for her to come back since his father was so busy reworking the schedule for the emperor. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was entirely wrong. Father was out for a lot longer than usual, and he could hear the hurried scuffle of servants outside his room. Ferdinand jumped from his desk and pressed his ear to the door.

"...I can not believe that…all of them are gone...they escaped…"

He strained to try and pick up what they were saying. Who was gone? Who escaped? What was going on? He crept out of the room and went to his father’s quarters. Leaning against the door, he heard his father in obvious distress.

“How could this happen?! The empire capital- attacked by Lord Arundel! All ten of the children were taken- and yet there is no trace of his followers anywhere!”

Ferdinand gasped quietly, stepping away from the room. Edelgard’s siblings were all kidnapped, and she would have been taken as well if she had stayed. He had changed his mind about wishing she had stayed- he wished she would never come back so long as she was safe from that dark menace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard meets Dimitri for the first time in a bit of a diffrent way. After all, I still wanted their bond to be established as it is in canon. (And also make them talk more and be more sibling like because I mean- come on. You go years without seeing eachother and you can't recognize one another?) But I digress, this is a bit more of a fluffier chapter, might be harder for me to update in the coming days but I'll try my best. Thanks as always for reading :)


	7. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the prison, Hubert and his siblings are moved somewhere new. Meanwhile, Edelgard finds out what happened back in the empire and relies on Dimitri for comfort.
> 
> Warning! This chapter contains child abuse and child death. It can be a bit triggering this chapter so read at your own risk.

Hubert had lost count of the days he’s been in this prison. Day after day after day, it was all the same. Wake up at some unknown hour, be forced to leave the cell to endure tests, come back and maybe eat, pass out on the floor or in the bed, repeat. Maru at least made it a bit more bearable, the doctor was no longer assigned to harm him and only fed him. He would at least make small talk or sometimes even bring Hubert something extra from the dining hall. The testing was less about marking and more about the crest itself.

They would see how much magic he could withstand before his crest activated and absorbed it, or make him endure how much pain and stress he could go through while under silencing spells before the crest glowed and activated a huge burst of magic. His hair had grown since he came, the unruly and curly locks now sweeping past his neck. He noticed that some parts of his hair have turned...lighter. What was once a raven black was now turning into a smokey gray. This day was the same as any other, waking up and wondering why he was still alive, and waiting for the guard to take him to the testing facility. Instead of that, Maru came with a fresh tray of food.

“Good morning Hubert!”

“It’s morning?”

“Yes it is. Though I don’t think that matters to you, does it?”

“Not really. What did you bring for me?”

The doctor placed the tray in front of him and sat in the tiny wooden chair. The meal this time was a sandwich that actually looked good, and a bowl of soup that was hot. A normal glass of water was of course there, but there was also a bowl of fresh fruit.

“Wow...for once this looks decent. Are they planning on killing me and this is my final meal?”

“Hah! You wish. I made this for you. They weren’t planning on giving you anything before we move.”

“Oh, well thank you for this- did you say move?” he said, about to take a bite of the sandwich. Maru tapped his hands on the table.

“Yes. We are...planning on relocating both you and your siblings. The empire is getting close to finding our location so we have to move everything out.”

“You...You can not be serious! Maru, you have to let us stay here! My sisters and I- we have to go home…!”

The man solemnly looked back at Hubert, trying to avoid his gaze. Those cat-like green eyes bored into his brown ones.

“Kid I wish I could but...do you know what they would do to me if I helped you escape? My head is  _ already _ on the chopping block with how much I feed you and talk to you! All those guys are waiting for is the axe to off me for good. Even if I did help you, you wouldn’t get far. These guys are crawling around everywhere, they’d find you as soon as you take one step off this property.”

Going back to his food, Hubert said nothing and ate what he had. Maru took the tray from him and closed the cell.

“Just...be ready when they come for you.”

“Wait- Maru.”

“Yes?”

“How long have I been here?”

The man steadied his gaze and whispered back to Hubert.

“Five weeks.”

He then walked away, leaving Hubert in silence. Five weeks. It took the empire  _ five weeks _ to get an idea of where they were located and now they were being relocated. It would probably take them even longer- if they even choose to continue to look for them. The heavy footsteps of guards came from down the hallway.

* * *

Edelgard had cried when she heard the news of her siblings’ disappearances. It was far too dangerous for her to return to the empire with the group now called “Those Who Slither” running around. She and her father decided to stay in the Holy Kingdom with Dimitri and King Lambert. Dimitri held her hand and comforted her as she mourned her loss. First she loses Hubert, and now all of her other siblings too- how much was Arundel going to take from her?! She had bounced back from the loss with determination, finding it better to stay strong as dwelling on the past would only hurt more.

Dimitri’s friends were also supportive of her, getting her back on her feet and comforting her through the long nights filled with nightmares. One night, she sat with Dimitri, the two of them on the bed. She held the dagger he had gifted her, and he hugged the lion she brought for him.

“Dimitri, do you want to know how long it has been since I have seen Hubert?”

“How long?”

“Five weeks. A month. I know that his youngest brother is gone- but what of Hubert? Is he still alive? Is he hurt or sick? Is he scared? I just don’t know any more Dimitri...what if...what if I never see him again?”

The prince wrapped his arms around her.

“You will see him again Edelgard, I know you will. We just have to stay hopeful. And I will always be here for you- no matter what. That is what siblings do, right?”

“Yes. I just have to hope. Thank you Dimitri, you truly are an amazing brother. When the time comes and you need someone- I will be there for you too.”

She returned the hug, pressing him closer. They stayed like that for a long time, eventually drifting off to sleep, clutching each others hands.

* * *

It was the first time Hubert had seen his sisters in a month. Both of them were wearing the same clothes he was; scratchy, old, prison shirts and slacks. They were led out of the underground prison into the brilliant sunlight. Hissing and shielding their eyes, they squint and gaze upon the forest now blanketed with snow. It was cold, and the scraggly clothing they wore did nothing to protect them from the freezing weather. They were roughly shoved into a jail cart not far from the entrance. The door was shut tight behind them, and they were thrusted into darkness once more. 

Vanessa and Priscilla ran to Hubert, enveloping him in a tangle of arms. Their tears soak into his thin shirt and he clutches them closer. 

“Shh...everything is okay now, I’m here…” He whispers to them. Priscilla’s body shuddered.

“Hue...they...they killed Elijah- why- how could they do such a horrible thing to him?”

“I know...they showed me the body.”

“You saw him…? Oh Hubert I’m so sorry…”

Hubert said nothing. Vanessa broke away and fell to the ground, her body wracked with coughs. Trying to get closer, Hubert kneeled nearby only to have her shove him away. 

“I’ll be okay...it's just a little cough…” She croaked out, smiling weakly. Her face falters once more, breaking into a coughing fit. Vanessa coughs up blood and clutches her chest in pain. Priscilla catches her sister before she hits the floor and yells out to Hubert.

“She’s burning up...she won’t make it if we don’t get some type of help! What do we do?! I don’t want to lose her too!”

Hubert runs to the door and screams as loud as he can.

“HELP US! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!”

One of the guards threw open the door and grunted.

“What?! What is it that you want?!”

“M-My little sister...she’s sick- she’ll die if we don’t do something! Please...Please get a doctor or something!”

He sighed, turning his back to Hubert and motioning some of the doctors. They ask for Vanessa, gently taking the young girl in their arms. Hubert grabs onto one of their arms.

“Please...please save her…”

They say nothing, pulling her away and muttering.

“No good...weak…”

“Too much of a hassle...get rid of...behind…”

The door remains open as Hubert and Priscilla hold onto one another, watching the doctors take their sister behind the trees. They see them drop her on the ground, only a few strands of her hair peeking out in the distance. Hubert strains to see one of the doctors lift their arm up, a familiar dark spell surging in his hand.

In an instant, the pure white snow was stained red with blood. 

“Oh goddess please  _ no _ …” Priscilla sobbed out. The doctors talked a bit louder this time.

“Should we take the body?”

“No. It has infected cells, plus the empire will find it soon enough. Let’s get the rest of the supplies and get moving.”

The guard chuckled and turned back to the two, who clutched one another closer, tears staining their faces.

“Well...they did save her from her illness.”

He shut the carriage door, the red snow being replaced by the darkness of the temporary cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back to the angst. Thank you as always for reading. Stay healthy everyone :)


	8. Misma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert and his sister arrive at their new "home", while the Marquis discovers he was no need to continue searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, there's some child abuse in this chapter. As well as child death.

Days, maybe a few weeks, they were in that jail cart. Food was tossed into their cell every few days, and they would stop sometimes to let the siblings out of the darkened space. Hubert held Priscilla’s hand as the cell door opened once more, the guard motioning them outside. They cautiously left the cart, gazing at their new surroundings. They were greeted by warmer weather, sun blazing down on them. Destroyed pillars and dead trees surround a ruined exit with stairs leading into a darkened hallway. The doctors and guards soon prod them forward into what would be their new prison. 

The stairs lead down into rough halls, opening into a grand room. The other rooms had lab equipment, and one of the biggest ones they passed seemed to have a colosseum like battlefield. A few more flights down and they reach a hall with large cells, natural light trickles through tiny slitted bars acting as windows in each cell. One of the guards roughly tugs Hubert into a cell, the others dragging Priscilla away from him.

“Hubert!”

“It’ll be okay! We’ll see eachother again Priscilla! I swear, just hold on!”

She swallowed thickly and nodded.

“...Okay...stay alive Hubert…”

“You too…”

He watched as she was pulled into darkness, helpless to do anything behind the iron bars.

* * *

“Sir! We found something!”

Marquis Vestra turned to one of his guardsmen. She turned her horse around and motioned her head for the Marquis to follow. He trailed behind her, eyes soon laying upon one of the clerics holding a young girl’s body. Her skin was blue, and the eyes were glazed over. The elder Vestra clutched the reigns of his horse tighter, not wanting to look at the lifeless body of his daughter any longer.

“Take her away.”   
  


“Yes Sir.”

The cleric takes Vanessa’s frail body away, the Marquis keeping his eyes on the ruined, bloodied snow. Sighing, Marquis Vestra thought to himself.

_ ‘First Elijah, now Vanessa? Why did I not believe Lord Arundel was capable of doing such a thing…?’ _

He thought of Hubert and Priscilla, the children still had potential- well Hubert did anyway. Hubert had incredible magical talent, he was loyal to a tee, and he  _ was _ the future Marquis of the empire. Priscilla on the other hand, was only second in line, and didn’t have the same magic ability that most Vestras had. The elder Vestra turned to the head guard.

“Try to find their trail. I will go to file a report.”

“Yes sir.”

“...If you find nothing...consider leaving this case alone. My children aren’t...as important as the empire itself.”

“...Yes sir…”

With an affirmative nod, Marquis Vestra left his soldiers to investigate. His current objective was to report back to the emperor- and tell his wife the news.

* * *

_ “Hubert- get up.” _

_ “F-Father...I-I can’t… it hurts so much father- it hurts!” _

_ “Get. Up. Now. Or else.” _

_ The Marquis watched his son struggle to get to his feet. He was covered in bruises and burns and it was obvious he couldn’t take much more.  _

_ “You are to be Lady Edelgard’s vassal correct? How can you serve her if you are too weak to even stand after a few weak miasma spells?” _

_ The boy trembled and stood on shaky legs. Marquis Vestra clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers. Hubert scrambled to stand in attention and bow. _

_ “Who are you?” _

_ “I-I am Hubert von Vestra, loyal to house Hresvelg!” _

_ Hubert shrieked as another miasma hit his chest. _

_ “Wrong. Again.” _

_ “I-I am H-Hubert von V-Vestra, loyal to house Hresvelg, v-vassal to Lady Edelgard!” _

_ A burning sensation overcame him. Marquis Vestra sneered as Hubert almost fell over. _

_ “Once more. Get it right this time and you can take a break.” _

_ “Y-Yes father… I-I am Hubert von Vestra, loyal to house Hresvelg, v-vassal to Lady Edelgard! I will give my entire being to ensure the safety of my lady and the empire!” _

_ The Marquis huffed and turned his back to Hubert. _

_ “Good. And you best not forget it. You get ten minutes.” _

_ “Yes father...thank you fat...her…” _

_ The boy fell over and passed out on the floor. His father walked out of the room and spoke to the attendant that stood by the door. _

_ “Make sure you dress his wounds. Get him up in ten minutes.” _

_ “Yes Marquis Vestra.” _

_ The attendant ran into the room and shut the door. The elder Vestra walked down the darkened hallways to retrieve more spells. It was the only way Hubert would learn. He had to be perfect. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animal Crossing be taking over my life lol. But I have also been replaying some fire emblem! Bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed reading, stay safe everyone :)!


	9. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard is returning to the Empire, Ferdinand anxiously waiting for her arrival. Meanwhile, the Marquis makes a harsh decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, contains from child abuse, but if you came this far, I think you know that already.

Today was the day that Edelgard was finally going back to the empire. After spending countless weeks in the Holy Kingdom, the empire was finally safe enough to return to. Dimitri stood by Edelgard’s carriage, eagerly waiting to say goodbye. He watches as Edelgard and her father exit the castle, already waving goodbye to the king. Ionius shook Lambert’s hand and smiled at the other ruler.

“Once again Lambert, I am so thankful that you allowed us to stay here. If there is anything you need of the empire, do not hesitate to contact me. “

“Ionius, there is no need! I am always glad to have both you and your daughter in my stead. I believe Dimitri enjoyed himself as well.”

“As did Edelgard...losing Hubert was...hard for her.”

Edelgard ignored them and opted to stand by Dimitri.

“I am going to be leaving soon Dimitri….”

“I...I know. It pains me to see my sister go, but I know we will see one another again. Maybe next time, I could come and see you!”

“That would be wonderful. I will wait for that day to come.”

Dimitri holds out his arms for her which she practically tackles him to the ground trying to hug him back. They softly laugh and break away, smiling at one another. Edelgard feels Ionius’s hand on her back, guiding her to the carriage. Dimitri waved goodbye to her as she entered the carriage.

“We will meet again Edelgard!”

“I know we will! Farewell Dimitri!”

The horses neigh and the carriage begins to move. Dimitri watched Edelgard go as the carriage faded into the distance. He continued to watch until he could no longer see them. Lambert slowly guided Dimitri inside. The young prince kept glancing over his shoulder, and already began counting the days until he could see his sister again.

* * *

“Father! Here they come! Edelgard is back!”

His father sighed as he watched Ferdinand jump and run to the gates. Weeks of waiting for Edelgard had finally paid off! She had finally returned to the empire! The familiar empire carriage slowed to a stop, the princess and the emperor exiting with bags in hand. The little minister practically fell into Edelgards arms.

“Edelgard! You have returned!”

“Ah! Hello Ferdinand! What a surprise!”

“Surprise? But Edelgard, I am always here.”

She stared at him for a while as if processing new information.

“Oh- I forgot- Sorry Ferdinand!”

“That is alright! You have been away for a long while! Let us get you settled in, shall we?”

“Of course.” Edelgard said, following a cheery Ferdinand up to her room so she could unpack. The princess threw her bag into her room and took out Dimitri’s dagger, placing it by her bed. She decided to leave the rest of her unpacking for later, and opted to spend some time with Ferdinand. The boy seemed to get that she was allowing him some time with her, so he got to work setting up the mini chalkboard in the room. 

“I see you are already prepared to share ideas?”

“Indeed Edelgard! I have been waiting for a very long time in order to share with you!”

She laughed and set up some of the chairs in a circle. “As have I, Ferdinand. I am sure with the two of us, we can save Hubert for sure!”

Ferdinand handed her a small piece of chalk and they began to scribble on the board while the true emperor talked about the same subject downstairs.

* * *

“Marquis are you quite sure you want to quit the search?”

“Yes. Hubert and Priscilla are most likely dead, and there is no way we will be able to find them. It is best to just give up on the children now.”

Ionius studied Marquis Vestra for a long while, not saying a word. Why would the Marquis want to quit now after he fought so hard to look for his children in the first place? Perhaps he just thought that they would find them earlier, and now that they were into the search for over a month it was useless to continue. Or maybe the Marquis never truly cared in the first place and just wanted Ionius to think he did. Whatever the case was- it was obvious Vestra did not want to continue.

“If you are absolutely sure, I will issue a call back on the soldiers and cease the search all together. But Marquis Vestra, what of Edelgard?”

The emperor watched as the straight face on the Marquis turned into a cruel grin.

“Priscilla did not have a use. As for Hubert- well he can be replaced by another Vassal.”

“You said they were your pride and joy…”

“ _ Were, _ Sir, they were my pride and joy. But the time for being sentimental is over, I know now that they are all to die cruel deaths and I can do nothing to stop it. I may as well take it with stride. At this point my liege- I feel  _ nothing _ .”

Ionius could only look at his Marquis with shock, the man who was panicked over his offspring- now felt no remorse in knowing that they could all be dead or suffering with Arundel. The elder Vestra walked to the front board and wrote the schedule for the week in his neat, almost perfect, script.

“I care not for my children’s lives, knowing they would only suffer more if I went after them. Even Hubert, who I felt I needed, is most likely dead and his body is being thrown in a ditch as we speak. It is useless to try anymore-”

“You...are quitting on Hubert?”

The emperor sat up and zeroed in on the small, squeaky voice that was close to crying. Edelgard, clutching Ferdinand’s hand in a vice grip, was standing outside the door. Making his way over to them, Ionius kneeled by them and talked softly.

“Edelgard...how...how long have you and Ferdinand been standing here? How much did you hear?”

“The...part where Hubert’s father said he feels nothing. Father- are we...are we going to stop looking for Hubert?”

The older man looked up at his daughter, his eyes full of sorrow.

“...Yes. We are going to stop looking for Hubert, because...he is d-dea-”

“He is not.”

“What…?”

“I said he is not! Hubert is not dead!” She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

“Unless I see his body- then I refuse to give up on Hubert! I will find him- and I  _ will _ save him- even if you give up!”

“Edelgard wait-”

“I want to be alone.”

She dragged Ferdinand away to her room, a new fire in her eyes as tears stained her cheeks. Ionius sat up to look at his Marquis, the man staring at the board with an empty expression. The emperor’s heart was full of sorrow for destroying his daughter’s hopes, while the Marquis’s heart was as empty as his expression.

* * *

The cells were filled with screams every single day, the stench of blood was not an uncommon smell anymore. Clacking boots echoed through the halls and stopped in front of a dark cell. The familiar man with slicked back dark hair and white robes smirked, his voice held a certain smugness to it.

“The empire has ceased action- they presume both you and your sister are dead and have given up the search. You know what this means do you not?”

The boy, his knees tucked up to his chest and shaking violently in the corner, looked up at the man as he opened the cell door. 

“We can have as much fun with you as we want...as your death is already assumed to be true. Take him to the room, we must prepare for more experiments.”

“Yes Lord Arundel.” A doctor said as they entered, forcibly dragging the boy out of his prison. He kicked and screamed, face already stained with tears. 

“Do not fret Hubert...the pain will be worth it…”

The lord followed behind the doctor, chuckling darkly as Hubert continued to scream and beg for help. For them to stop- to just let him go or better yet, just kill him. But they simply ignored his pleas. His cries for mercy would fall upon deaf ears in the darkened hellhole he was forced to call home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you're all staying healthy. I'm gonna post a chapter every Saturday. Thank you as always for reading, this has been a big step for me and it makes me feel happy that people actaully enjoy what I create. Stay safe, and thank you! :D


	10. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri finally discovers what it's like to lose something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, some graphic mentions of death and abuse.

The stench of burning flesh was the first thing that Dimitri smelled when he woke up. His body ached as he shook off the rubble along his body. His eyes widened as he scanned over the scene in front of him. Hundreds of bodies lay at his feet, some of them charred, some bent in disgusting angles. The prince scrambled to his feet and could only stare at the horrifying image. Help. He needed to get help.

“F...Father…? Mother…?” He whispered, shakily wandering the burning camp. More corpses littered the ground, and the more he looked the more he could  _ hear _ the screams. He finally spied a familiar lock of raven hair- Glenn! The knight was Felix’s older brother and the strongest person Dimitri knew, he was to know what was going on! Dimitri practically ran to the man’s side, shaking him lightly and flipping the seemingly unconscious knight over. The prince dropped Glenn and could only stare in horror.

“No...no no no no no...not you...not Glenn…”

Glenn’s eyes were glazed over, blood seeping out of his mouth. A deep slash was embedded from his chest down to his stomach, the crimson fluid flowing across his armor. Dimitri nearly tripped over another body trying to back away from the corpse. Turning, he screamed when he saw the body of his father. His mother lay right next to him in a bloodied heap. The two of them had their faces contorted in screams, blood pooling from large gash wounds that just seemed unnatural. 

“Oh goddess...of goddess please...please just say this is all a bad dream- please-!”

Dimitri fell to the ground, knees tucked to his chest and hands covering his ears. The voices and screams only seemed to get louder and louder.

_ “Why do you get to live?” _

_ “You did nothing for us, and yet we had to die.” _

_ “Felix...Felix...I’m so sorry...Your big brother’s sorry he won’t be back…” _

_ “My son…we are so sorry to leave you with such a burden…” _

_ “We are entrusting the kingdom to such a small boy?” _

Eyes wide and fresh tears rolling down his face, Dimitri could only shake his head and try to block the voices. His eyes darted around as hands and faces of all of those that he saw surrounded him, whispering in his ears. The prince screwed his eyes shut and sobbed into his knees.

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry- I’m sorry-”

The ghosts wrapped themselves around his shivering body, never to leave for years to come.

* * *

“You have to believe me! The people of Duscur are innocent! Please-!”

Dimitri’s pleas were ignored by the people of his kingdom, the masses wreaking havoc on hundreds of thousands of innocent lives. The prince could only watch as hundreds of villages were purged. Duscur men, women, and children were all slaughtered in pogroms. Their cries for mercy all fed into the demons that followed Dimitri wherever he walked.

_ “You are the crown prince are you not? Why didn’t you save us?” _

_ “My family was slaughtered in front of me, my home burned to the ground-” _

_ “Why couldn’t you stop them?! Are we all going to be killed while you sit and do nothing?!” _

He could hear them all, their pleas loud in his ears. The prince felt like he was in another place as the massacre continued. 

“Catch him! Don’t let that kid escape!”

He was quickly snapped out of his trance by the yelling of one of the rioters. Dimitri turned to see a young Duscur boy, not too much older than him, running towards him with a face of pure fear. The boy tripped in his escape, landing on the ground near Dimitri. One of the rioters ran up to the downed child, taking out his axe to finish the job.

“Don’t kill me! Please!”

“Well, you and the rest of your kind should have thought of that before slaughtering our king-!”

The ghosts screamed at Dimitri, his legs shaking to do something- anything.

_ “Are you just going to stand there?!” _

_ “You are willing to let this child die?” _

_ “What are you doing?! Go help him! Help him!” _

_ “Stop them! Stop them before they kill him!” _

“STOP!”

The man and the boy turned their attention to the prince, who ran over to them. He stood in front of the boy.

“Don’t...Don’t kill him.”

“Move out of the way your highness. He needs to join the rest of them.”

“NO! I won’t let you! Please! Please just leave him be!”

Dimitri sniffled, holding his ground as the man slowly put his axe away.

“If...If that is what you want then I suppose I can leave the boy alive. Just don’t regret it later if that brat tries to kill you.”

The rioter walks away, leaving the two children alone. The prince feels a tug on his arm and looks down at the Duscur child.

“Thank you for your kindness...I will repay you with my life-”

“There is no need for that-”   
  


“You have saved my life… while others simply looked down on me. I owe you everything. Please- I have nowhere left to go…”

Dimitri smiled and took the boy’s hand in his own.

“I accept...you may serve me if you so wish...but I do not know your name…”

“Of course...how could I forget?”

He stands and bows, still holding Dimitri’s hand.

“I am Dedue Molinaro-...um...what is your name?”

“Dimitri.”

“Dimitri...I am...liking that greatly.

Dimitri clutched the hand a little bit tighter. The voices had finally gone quiet- at least he was able to save someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I offer you some Fire Emblem angst in these trying times? I legit have nothing to do except eat, sleep, play animal crossing, fire emblem, and octopath traveler, and write/draw. I know I said I would start posting every Saturday but- boredom got the better of me. Stay healthy, thank you for reading as always :)


	11. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard has been seaching for Hubert for years and still no luck, meanwhile her vassal is put through a new test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning contains child abuse and graphic descriptions of torture. Also some cursing (Thank you Maru)

The board was stained with chalk lines and erasure markings. Edelgard groaned and threw a piece of chalk at the dirtied board.

“How long has it been since we’ve started this?! We have gotten nowhere, and we still have no idea where Hubert could be!”

She looked to Ferdinand who was holding a horse doll close to his chest.

“We have been working on this for...two years I believe. I think we should-”

Edelgard glared at Ferdinand, causing him to shrink back.

“Don’t you dare say it is time to give up!”

“...I have always been optimistic, but do you not think it is time to throw in the towel? It has been two years and we do not even know if Hubert is alive! It is okay to stay hopeful, but we can not go out and rescue him on our own, you know that Edelgard…”

She looked at him with fury. Her shoulders sagged as she looked back at the chalkboard. Sighing, she took down the board and placed it to the side of her bed.

"...You... You're right Ferdinand. It was silly to think that we could go out and save Hubert all on our own. But I know he's out there...he has to be alive- he's my vassal... Hubert's strong."

Ferdinand smirked and wandered over to her desk.

"See! We can only hope that he is alive and he will return to the empire soon! How about we start that letter to Dimitri while we are here?"

"That is a good idea...thank you Ferdinand…"

With a quick nod, he sits down in the seat next to her as she begins to write to her brother. Words of hope flowing on the page as she believed that her one and only vassal was still alive.

* * *

The familiar creaking of a large door startled Hubert out of his spot in the corner. His hair was so much longer now, hiding his eyes that flew around their sockets. A pair of boots stopped in front of his cell.

"Saints above Hubert- calm yourself. It's only me."

Hubert looked up and saw Maru with a tray of food and water. The doctor opened up the cell and placed the tray on the table so Hubert could eat. He hasn't had something to eat in two days due to all of the intense testing he had been going through for the past week. He greedily downed the food as Maru seemed to fiddle with a few things in his bag.

"Your hair is way too long buddy. Might have to cut it."

"So? What does that mean?"

"How do you want me to cut it? The higher ups said I could since the hair was getting annoying during some of the tests."

Hubert stared at him for a long while. He hadn't thought about getting his hair cut, nor how he looked. There wasn't a mirror in the cell, and the only time he got a description was when the guards or doctors called him a dirty rat and dunked him in cold water. That was their sorry excuse for a "bath". He shrugged his shoulders and turned his back to the doctor.

"You can cut it...short is best I suppose…"

"Alright. Tell me if you get uncomfortable."

Pulling out a dagger, Maru began to chop off the tangled and dirtied locks that draped down the boy's back, the curls now only stopping above his neck. He cut down the bangs too, revealing the green cat-like eyes that were hidden. The man admired his handiwork and gave a quick nod.

"There we go. Now you're looking handsome kid!"

"I feel about as handsome as a cockroach." He sneered, getting back to his meal as Maru cleaned up the discarded hair. 

"Hey, don't disrespect cockroaches like that you brat."

He looked back up at the doctor as he smirked and stifled a laugh. The man ruffled Hubert's hair and chuckled.

"So you're putting me less than a cockroach?"

"You said it, not me. But seriously, keep your chin up. You're gonna need it in this hellhole."

Maru takes the now empty tray, grinning back down at Hubert as he shuts the cell door.

"See you around kid, I’ll see you soon.”

The footsteps echo down the hall and back through the large door. He hears another group of voices, slightly muddled.

"Now...two... flame…"

"Can he really...it?"

"...Great success….off…"

Hubert scrambled back to his corner, and the familiar group of hooded figures opened his cell. They wrenched him out of the space and roughly dragged him out the door. Through the marble halls, and into a usual testing room. This one in particular was...new.

It had a cart of daggers, vials of blood, scriptures, spells- Hubert's eyes widened as he gazed at the all too familiar metal table, manacles open and waiting to be clasped over his wrists and ankles. He began to yell and struggle, trying to run away from the doctors. They forced him onto the table and held down his limbs. 

"Wait! No! No! Please not again!"

Locking his arms in the manacles, they whisper among themselves and gather the tools they need. Green eyes rapidly shoot around in their sockets, his breathing becoming rapid as they ripped open his scratchy cloth shirt and held a dagger over his chest.

"If this works, we will be the first people to place two crests on a once crestless noble!" The doctor excitedly stated. She drove the dagger into his chest, carving a new symbol on his already scarred body. Hubert writhed on the table as the others began to carve scriptures into his arms and legs. The blood was poured all along his body and the magic chants followed soon after.

His back arched as he screamed. This crest was excruciatingly more painful than the last. It felt like he was _ literally _ on fire, the symbol glowing a horrifying purple hue. With his throat scraped raw, he settles back onto the table, the burning finally subsiding. Hubert stares back up at the doctors that loom over him, eyes widening as they take up more sharp instruments of torture.

“H-Hey- wait- I thought we were done! Not again please!”

“This crest is much more stubborn than your last one, we must make sure it is properly assimilated.” One of the doctors finally answers him back. The knives scrape against his limbs, blades carving spells into the pale flesh. Clenching his teeth and shaking his head, Hubert tries to prepare himself for the burning as the crimson fluid flows into the several runes along his body. He tried to hold out for as long as he could, but the screams came out anyway. The hushed spells came soon after, making the pain even more intense. The crest marks grew even brighter- so much so it was blinding. 

Hubert could no longer hear the spells, replaced by sharp ringing in his ears. Sobbing and writhing against the cold table, his vision was spotted black. His screams sounded more like gurgling as he choked on spit. The last thing he saw was a blinding light then- darkness.

* * *

Maru could only watch Hubert suffer from the sidelines. His heart ached the more the boy begged for the insane doctors to stop. His hair seemed to be turning a lighter color- as if the crest was changing him. The doctor breathed out a sigh as Hubert stopped screaming, panting on the metal table. Maru watched his colleagues pick up more tools, and the boy reacted instantly.

“H-Hey- wait- I thought we were done! Not again please!”

“This crest is much more stubborn than your last one, we must make sure it is properly assimilated.” One of them answered. Maru flinched as the knives plunged back into the young boy’s body. The glowing was even more intense this time around, Hubert reacting even worse than before. Suddenly, his body dropped onto the table and began shaking violently.

“Holy shit-! Stop! Stop it now!” screamed Maru, shoving the leader away from the body.

“Maru? What the hell do you-”

“Can you not see?! He’s having a fucking seizure!”

The others paused in their chants and then gasped- it was true. His eyes were rolled back and his head was snapping back and forth. He began to foam at the mouth, choking on his own saliva while he laid on his back. Maru cursed and released the boy from his restraints, carefully pillowing his head so he wouldn’t suffocate.

“Carn, keep count! Vyse, get a white magic spell prepared! Ivory, bandages and ointment!”

“Yes sir!” They all said, scrambling to position. The man gritted his teeth as he kept his eyes on Hubert.

_ ‘Don’t you die on me kid...you can make it through this…’ _

Several agonizing seconds pass, and finally the boy stops moving altogether. 

“Carn!”

“Sixty seconds sir!”

“Fuck! Vyse, get ready!”

The other doctor holds out his hands flowing with light magic. Maru presses two fingers to Hubert’s neck and sighs as he feels a faint, slow, heartbeat.

“He’s okay...he’s stable...good gods what the hell…”

The other doctors also sigh, whispering amongst themselves. Ivory laid a hand on Maru’s shoulder.

“He’s okay right? So we can continue testing-” she was cut off by the man harshly slapping her hand away.

“The kid just had a seizure for a whole minute- and you want to continue testing?! You could kill him! Call it a fucking day and let him rest!”

“...Y...Yes sir.”

The group mumbled and began to clean up while Maru snatched the bandages and ointment. He carefully carried Hubert back to his cell and dressed his wounds. After laying him on his sorry excuse for a bed, the man sat in the cell’s tiny chair and prayed.

“Dear Macuil if you’re listening...please...please make sure the kid’s okay…”

He watched Hubert all throughout the night, oblivious to his colleagues watching him from around the corner- chuckling darkly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a birthday gift to me, I shall except your suffering. After all, I can't really go out on my birthday can I? Hehehe. Expect another chapter later today...maybe. Thank you as always for reading! Say safe! :)


	12. Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert thought the pain was finally over, Arundel proves that it is only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains child abuse, death, and graphic descritpions of torture.

Hubert woke up slowly, his head was fuzzy and vision was blurry. He heard a voice in the distance, one that seemed hushed and full of worry. Gentle hands pushed him back down and smoothed out his bangs.

“M...Mother…?”

The hands paused, then went back to calmly smoothing his hair back into place. The warm feeling leaves his head- causing Hubert to try and grab onto it.

“No…mother...please…don’t leave me…”

Another pause- then the warm feeling returns to his forehead. The boy’s eyes flutter shut, grasping onto the comforting feeling that stayed with him.

* * *

“M...Mother…?”

What was Maru supposed to say to that? The boy lying on the bed was obviously delirious if he thought the doctor was his own mother. Maru just shook his head and fixed Hubert’s hair. Once satisfied, he gets up to leave- but a small hand grasps onto his wrist.

“No...mother...please...don’t leave me…”

Maru rolled his eyes and sat back down by the cot, laying his hand on Hubert’s head. The boy’s breathing became deeper and his eyes slowly shut as he drifted to sleep. The doctor fondly smiled down at him as he slept. He stayed for a few minutes to make sure that Hubert was fully asleep before getting up and locking the cell door. As Maru walked through the corridors, and raked his hands through his short burgundy locks, he began to wonder-

Was all of this truly worth it?

* * *

Hubert’s first seizure was thankfully his last. The doctors at least took care in making sure they wouldn’t push the boy to his breaking point. This didn’t mean they would lighten on the experiments. A few days of rest, and Hubert was back on the table being carved like a roast bird. After every test, Maru would be there waiting to give him food and help him back to bed. He was one of the only comforting things in the dungy place. The sound of the heavy door had Hubert jumping off of his bed and against the back wall in an instant. White robes and slicked black hair came into view.

“Good evening Hubert. Enjoying your new crest?”

“I...It hurts so much…”

“That is perfectly natural. The pain is a good sign…”

The lord opened the cell and sauntered up to Hubert, still cowering in the corner. He ran his hand through the boy’s grayish locks and smirked.

“Hmm...interesting indeed. Seems your hair is turning a new shade…”

Arundel grabbed Hubert’s chin and forced him to look up.

“How curious. I wonder if this is a side effect? No matter- you will be fully complete today…”

“Wh-What do you mean by that…?!”

“Oh...you will see.”

Chuckling darkly, the man backs out of the cell and is replaced by two doctors. They grab Hubert on either side and hold him against the wall, mumbling strong silence spells as they feel magic creep into his body. Hubert struggles against them, soon realizing how futile it was to even try. Shuffles and cries are heard from down the hall- getting closer and closer...until-

“P-Priscilla?”

A new doctor held his sister in a vice grip, shoving her to the floor and holding her down. Her curled hair was now a light gray, matted with dirt. She looked like she hadn’t eaten in days and fresh tear streaks stained her face.

“Hubert…!”

“It’s gonna be okay...I’m right here Priscilla…” 

Hubert glared at Arundel as he sauntered over to his sister and gripped her hair. He forced her head up in a harsh yank. She whimpers and Hubert pulls against the doctors holding him down.

“Get your hands off of her!”

“Or what, dear Hubert? I am the one in control here, not you.”

He smirked and snapped using his free hand. A doctor quickly deposits a sharpened dagger into his hand and scurries off down the hall. The man holds the dagger near her neck and presses into the pale flesh- a small bead of blood flows onto the knife.

“You see  _ boy _ \- it seems as if your crests need a little “motivation” in order to be accepted into your body. Physical pain didn’t work, magic didn’t work...so we thought of a new solution...emotion.”

“Wh...What does that mean?”

“We noticed a pattern with your crest activation. Whenever you are in a high emotional state, the crests create a large burst of energy. We decided that perhaps if you got an extra... _ push _ the crests would finally be accepted into your body…”

Hubert’s eyes widened as he looked back down to Priscilla. He can already feel the tears well in his eyes.

“No...No you can’t please...she’s all I have left…”

Priscilla looked back up to her brother who was fighting against the doctors that held him back. She began to sob quietly, feeling the dagger press closer. Then- she gently smiled at him.

“Hubert...it’s okay…”   
  


“No it’s not! You shouldn’t have to die for this!”

“I...I know...but I’m happy that I at least get to see you before I die...right?”   
  


“Don’t say that! I promised you we’d both make it out of here! I...I don’t want to lose you too…! Please Priscilla…”

He broke into incoherent sobs, not wanting to gaze at her soft smile.

“Don’t cry you big baby...you’re always so sensitive. Stay strong, okay Hue? If I find out you gave up, I’ll give you the worst beating of a lifetime!”

A soft laugh and the dagger pressed into the side of her neck. Tears drop from her eyes and she smiles at him one last time.

“Goodbye...Huber-”

Crimson stained the floors. Arundel let the now limp body fall to the floor without a care, his white robes tainted with Priscilla’s blood. A loud buzzing filled Hubert’s ears, eyes only focused on Priscilla. That burning feeling returned- growing stronger and stronger- brighter and brighter- He feels a warm liquid on both sides of his body, sights set on Arundel. Voices screamed in his head.

_ Kill him _

_ Watch him bleed _

**_Make them suffer_ **

Like a rabid animal, he dashes to the lord. He feels the magic coursing through his veins, pulsing and driving him forward. Suddenly, his whole body feels paralized, falling to the floor. His vision becomes hazy and he hears Arundel chuckle.

“Finally...he is complete! Clean up this mess, we have work to do.”

He reaches out in vain to his sister as they pick up the body. His eyes flutter shut, and all that's left is darkness.

* * *

"Lord Arundel...are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean...he's very unstable... there's no telling what this could do."

Maru hurriedly tailed after Arundel as he said nothing. The lord commands one of his colleagues to fetch a dagger, while he tells another to go and get Hubert’s sister. Arundel turns back to the younger doctor and smirks.

“Do not question my methods Maru. I can assure you that this will be worth it.”

The doctor highly doubted that, but he was forced to follow his lord anyway. Maru stood to the side and watched as a doctor shoved the poor girl to the ground and Arundel pressed the knife against her neck. The siblings spoke to one another, tears in their eyes and voices shaking. Then...Then his lord sliced the dagger clean across her neck. Maru had to look away from the horrible scene of the limp body falling to the floor. Hubert said nothing, his eyes were empty as he stared at his sister’s corpse. 

“Do you see Hubert?! Do you feel the anguish and pain?! Let it flow through you dear boy!” Arundel cackled. The child was shaking, his face stricken with horror. His chest began to glow incredibly bright, the sigils of both crests shining together. White seemed to crawl from his roots and overtake his hair into a ghostly color. His eyes flash a bright purple as his body gets overloaded with magic energy. 

“Lord Arundel! We should stop him!”

“Just let it happen!”

They watch as the crests’ light seem to overtake Hubert as a whole. In an instant, a horrible burst of dark magic comes out. The two doctors holding the boy down screech in pain as the magic hits them. Maru sees his two colleagues convulsing on the floor, one of them had their arm torn off by the sheer power of the spell- while the other was clutching part of their face which was horribly burned and bleeding everywhere. Then there was Hubert. His small frame was covered in fresh blood, and his eyes were downcast. Without so much as a care, Hubert’s attention flashes to Arundel with a face like a psychopath on a rampage. Maru flinches as the boy runs towards his lord, but nothing happens. With a blast of magic, Hubert was on the ground and paralized.

“Finally...he is complete! Clean up this mess, we have work to do.” Arundel says, commanding a few more followers to clean up the spilled blood.

“Maru.”

The doctor gasped and looked up at Arundel.

“Clean the boy. Make sure he does not die…”

“Y-Yes sir! Um…may I care for him in my living quarters?”   
  


“Fine. Just notify us when he wakes up.”

“Of course sir!”

Maru quickly rushes into the cell to scoop Hubert into his arms, escaping to his room. He runs a warm bath and scrubs the caked blood and dirt off of the boy. Drying and dressing him, Maru tucks Hubert into his bed. He looks at the now while haired boy, sleeping peacefully like he didn’t just try to kill three people.

“Saints above...what am I to do with you…?”

Maru rakes his hand through the snowy locks. The doctor could only sigh and stare out the window at the stars.

“...Goddess...just what the hell are you thinking…? Putting this boy through all of this…”

He knew that the goddess would not hear both his pleas or the young boy’s, but he could hope right? Even as the stars glowed bright in the sky, Maru could feel everything become further shrouded in darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm the tears, they are delicious. Told you I'd be back with another one! I couldn't leave you alone huh? Maru has gained a child. Thank you as always for reading! Stay safe! :)


	13. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedue reflects on his new life with Dimitri, while his prince remembers something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some violence, but not much!

Dedue was getting used to... everything. The past year or so he spent with Dimitri had been a learning experience. Learning the prince's schedule, aiding him in every task, proper training, cooking, cleaning, and really anything the prince asked of him. The young prince had even begun to teach Dedue to read, write, and speak the proper language of Fódlan. Soon, Dimitri became more than a Lord that Dedue had to follow, he became a sense of comfort. After the Duscur incident Felix had lost himself in training and had become bitter after his brother's death, Sylvain became increasingly more closed off and flirty to hide himself, and Ingrid...she despised Dedue with everyone bone in her body. None of them, except for maybe Sylvain, seemed partial to him. But that was okay, all Dedue needed was his highness.

The harsh Faerghus winds and snow whipped outside while the inhabitants of the castle stayed inside. Dedue ran to procure a pot of tea for Dimitri, who was working in his room. The prince was hard at work trying to keep his kingdom together at such a young age. The retainer carried the tray up the stairs and knocked on Dimitri's door.

"Dimitri? May I come in?"

"...Oh. Um of course Dedue. Come in."

Stepping into the room, it was obvious how unkempt it was. Papers scattered, stamps, ripped envelopes, and many other things. If it wasn't for Dedue, the entire room would be flooded with paper. The vassal set the tray down by Dimitri's desk and got to work organizing the room.

"Dimitri, do you need anything else of me?"

"N...No not right now Dedue. But thank you for cleaning up…"

"Of course. Please drink the tea. It should help boost the immunity against the colder weather."

"Thank you Dedue."

Dedue hummed as a response and continued to tidy up the space. Eventually, everything was clean and it was getting late. Dimitri stayed hunched over the desk, mumbling incoherent words that seemed terrified and frazzled.

"Dimitri? Are you feeling alright?" Asked Dedue, stumbling over to the desk. Dimitri's eyes were wide and crazed, shooting around in their sockets.

"Dimitri. Please, answer me?"

Nothing, and the mumbling only seemed to intensify. Dedue put a hand on Dimitri's shoulder.

"Dimi-"

He was cut off by Dimitri shoving him to the ground and sitting on his chest. The prince had an iron grip on his throat, hands tightening. Dedue couldn't breathe, and it felt like his neck was going to snap due to the immense strength Dimitri already had. The retainer tries to get the hands off of his neck, but the grip was too tight. Dedue feels something wet hit his face, and realized that Dimitri was crying.

"Why- why do you follow me _everywhere I go?!_ I saved Dedue, is that not enough?! I try and I try and I try and yet it is never good enough! Why won't you just SHUT UP?! JUST SHUT UP!"

Dedue laid a hand on Dimitri’s cheek, gently caressing down to his shoulder.

“D...im...i...tri…” his voice wavered off as it fell back down to his side. The pressure suddenly stopped, the prince jumping off of Dedue and scurrying to the corner. Dedue sputters and takes in huge gulps of air, rubbing his neck that was most definitely going to have a nasty bruise.

"D-Dimitri… are you alright?" Dedue rasped out, still not quite sure of his voice. His prince was panting in the corner, staring at Dedue with a terrified gaze.

"I...I tried to kill you…"

"You did not mean to…"

"Yes I did Dedue! I could have killed you because I thought you were...I thought you were _them_ …!"

"Them?"

Dimitri could only glance around the room as if looking at unseen figures.

" _Them!_ Can you not hear their voices?! How they torture me so! Day and night they torment me with their speech! That I do not deserve to be alive- that I could have saved the rest of the people of Duscur, that maybe if I was just stronger then-"

The prince groaned, turning away from Dedue's face which was laced with concern. The retainer carefully shuffles to his side and embraces him.

"I...I do not have an idea who these voices and these people you are seeing…but I need you to understand how important you are to me…"

"Dedue…"

"You are a child, there is nothing you could have done. Us people of Duscur are nothing but garbage in the kingdom's eyes. Yet you saved my life, gave me a home...and took care of me. I owe you everything. I think you are doing the very best you can, and that is all you can do."

Dimitri slowly wrapped his arms around Dedue's figure and sobbed into his chest.

"Thank you Dedue….thank you…"

"Anytime your highness. Now...let us get you to bed, I will clean everything up."

"B...But…"

He squeaked as he felt Dedue pick him up by the waist and practically throw him into his bed.

"No. You have done enough for today. Please rest."

Dimitri paused, sighing as he begrudgingly got into bed.

"Fine...good night Dedue."

"Good night, Prince Dimitri."

In a matter of seconds, the only thing that could be heard in the room was soft snoring and the rustling of papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a fluffier chapter of Dimitri and Dedue. I love my Blue Lion boys~ Animal crossing has been fun as hell. Thank you as always for reading! Stay safe and healthy! :)


	14. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert finally wakes up and Maru takes care of him, at a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some violence and child abuse.

A sudden thump and a muttered curse echoed in the silent room. Hubert's eyes slowly drifted open as he faced the noise. There was Maru, clutching his foot which had just been slammed into the corner of his desk.

"Stupid fucking table-"

"M…a…ru…?"

The doctor looked over to him and rushed to his side. Maru gently brushed back his bangs and whispered to the boy.

"Thank the gods you're up...I was worried that you...never mind that, how are you feeling?"

“Hor...ible…”

“So nothing new, huh?”

He helps Hubert sit up, the man handing him a tray with soup and water. Maru looked him over once more and sighed.

“Hey, Hubert?”

“Yeah…?”

“Could you do me a favor?”

“Of course…”

“When you hear someone come in- that isn’t me- I need you to pretend that you’re still asleep. If the others were to come in and see you awake, they would begin testing on you without giving you a chance to rest. So please...just stay quiet and pretend to sleep, okay?”

He slowly nodded and leaned back on the pillows. They were soft, and the sheets were warm, unlike the cold cell he was in before. Once Hubert finished eating he laid back down and asked the doctor questions as he wrote down something in a book at his desk.

“How long was I out…?”

“Four days.”

“What even happened to me? I remember seeing Priscilla die and then…”

Hubert was met with a small mirror in front of his face. He gasped and slowly took in all of his features. His hair had completely shifted from a dark shadowy color, to a stark white. His skin was horribly pale and even his eyes looked a bit brighter- as if they glowed. He looked like a whole new person.

“How did this even…?”

“Once your crests finally fused into your body, I guess the side effect was your appearance as well. As for what happened...well… you kind of...exploded…?”

“Exploded? What do you mean, “exploded”?!”

“Well...the stress was so great you released a horrible burst of energy. It was so potent it ripped off someone’s arm and left some severe burns on another man’s face. You seemed out of it after that, I think that’s when pure instinct took over. It was a small scale explosion, but who knows what could happen to you if you went all out. If you were under a large amount of stress, you could blow up a whole building! Most likely leaving your body in tatters.”

The boy just continued to stare at the mirror in front of him. He blew up and nearly killed people? How come he couldn’t remember it?

“So what you're saying is- I’m a walking stick of dynamite?” 

“Not exactly. I’d say you’re more like a wagon full of gunpowder and all you need is a big enough fuse to “set you off”.”

“That’s even worse…!”

Footsteps echoed outside the door, and Hubert was shoved back down and shushed. An attendant opened the door and glanced at Hubert before turning her attention to Maru.

“Is he up yet?”  
  


“Not quite. I have seen some stirring but…”

  
“I see. I just wanted to let you know that the meeting begins in ten minutes. Do not be late.”   
  


“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He replied somewhat smugly. The attendant rolled her eyes and shut the door, returning to her post. Maru whispered to Hubert before he stood up.

“Be quiet in here alright? I will be back in an hour and I’ll bring you back some more food and water.”

Hubert made a small noise of confirmation, listening as the doctor’s footsteps faded away from the bed and out the door.

* * *

The two days Hubert spent with Maru were like heaven compared to the past two years. Food and water were given to him every day, the bed was comfortable, he didn’t have to use a bucket or smell like blood, and he had company. Maru would read books to him when he got bored, they would look at the stars at night, and they would share stories of their past lives. Hubert hoped that it would never end, but he couldn’t stay there forever. On the third morning, Maru sat him up and handed him a glass of water. Before Hubert could even utter a thank you, the door was thrown open. The doctor jumped and stood in attention as he saw Lord Arundel stalk into the room.

“L-Lord Arundel sir! He just woke up! I was going to tell you right away but-”

He was cut off by the lord’s hand harshly wrapping around his neck. Maru grasped onto it and choked out an apology.

“You were supposed to tell me _as soon_ as he woke up, did I not tell you this?”

“You- You...did sir! Y-You...did! So...sorry sir…! S-So…sorry…!”

“And yet here you are, pampering him without telling anyone. For all we know, you could have been hiding him this entire time...and no one would have ever been the wiser…”

Arundel squeezed his neck tighter, growling. “You probably were doing that...were you not Maru? You are awfully close to the boy… It would not be surprising if you did such a thing, but if you did, the punishment would be severe…”

The lord stared into terrified hazel eyes, laughing as he slowly released the doctor from his grip.

“But you would never cross me...would you doctor?”

Maru coughed and held onto his bruised neck.

“Never sir…! I would never do that milord!”

“There’s a good lap dog.” Arundel snidely remarked, wrenching Hubert out of the bed. He practically drags the boy out the door as he cried and screamed, hitting his arm in a vain attempt to escape.

“No! I don’t want to go back! Please don’t make me!”

“Maru, be sure to clean up and report back to the council.” he said as he ignored Hubert’s pleas. The doctor watched as the poor child was dragged out of his room and down the hall to the testing facilities. Maru took in frantic breaths as he shakily touched his sensitive neck. In all of the years he spent with this organization- this is the first time he felt true fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was legit eating dinner, glanced at the clock, and screamed once I forgot I had to post today. Also have any of yall played Octopath Traveler because that game SLAPS. Who knows...maybe a fic might come from my latest obsession... Sorry for the late update! Maru is now a dad, he has no choice. Thank you as always for reading, stay healthy! :)


	15. Hazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard prays that Hubert is still alive, meanwhile her vassal contemplates a new choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains child abuse, violence, death and suicide. Read at you own risk.

Six years. Six long long years since Hubert was taken. Edelgard can still remember when she first met him, his gaze unsteady and nervous. Her father had set up a grave for him in the garden courtyard, layered with flowers. The princess stood in front of the grave, a body absent from the plot.

"...I know you're still out there. Until I see you alive and well...or until I see your mangled corpse...then I know you're still out there- fighting to stay alive."

She placed a bouquet of flowers on the ground.

"I refuse to have another vassal, so please...come back to me Hubert…"

Edelgard wiped away the tears that slipped out of her eyes, walking back into the palace. Inside would someone opting to take the place of Hubert. But she would always refuse- there was only one Hubert, and he couldn't be replaced.

* * *

The dungeon was still dungy and uncomfortable- but this time it had a new addition of rats that crawled in and out of the cells. At least they were somewhat free. Test after test, day after day, night after night, all Hubert felt was pain. His crests were so much more intense then they were before, burning every time he tried to use magic. Not to mention when he was overworked- that’s when he’d explode. It wasn’t as big as his first one, but they were enough to make him weak. The tests took up so much of his life that it was hard for Hubert to even _remember_ a life other than this. He's been here for years, and he was beginning to lose it. 

He could still recall names, but it was hard to remember the little details. What was Elijah’s favorite game again? Did Vanessa have long or short hair? When was Priscilla’s birthday? He just couldn’t remember. Everyday it only got worse- Where was he from again? Is Elijah younger or is Vanessa? It’s Vanessa, right? Lady Edelgard was...how old was she again? Hubert sat in the corner, clutching onto his hair in frustration.

“Why- Why can’t I r-remember?!”

_“Hubert?”_ A small voice called out.

“What?! W-Who said that?!”

Hubert frantically looked around, soon hearing more voices pile on top of eachother.

_“Hubert where are you? I’m so scared…”_

_“Hubert I feel so sick…”_

_“Hue...it hurts...please make it stop…”_

“Priscilla…? Vanessa…? Elijah…?” he questioned the voices as they continued to ramble.

_“We miss you Hubert…”_

_“Please save us Hubert…”_

_“I need you Hue...I need my big brother…”_

His eyes locked on three figures standing in front of him, their bodies sort of translucent. They looked terribly pale and horrifying, but to Hubert they made him smile. In front of him stood his siblings. Priscilla had a deep cut slit in her neck, blood oozing onto her shirt. Vanessa’s skin was blueish and her chest had a splotch of red. Finally, Elijah had markings carved into his body, still dripping blood. They surrounded him and enveloped him into a hug.

“I miss you so much- I’m so sorry I’m such a failure!” He sobbed into them, the embrace felt cold.

_“It’s okay...don’t cry.”_

_“We miss you too…”_

_“You did your best…”_

“I want to...to be with you…”

Priscilla held his face and smiled.

_“We do too...we really want to be with you...but…”_

She backed away, her form beginning to fade away. The other ghosts stepped away and also began to fade. Hubert reached out to them, crying out as he tried to grab onto them.

“No! No! Don’t leave me here! Come back! T-Take me with you!”

One by one, his siblings disappeared. He clawed and tried to grasp onto Elijah before he faded away.

“NO! DON’T LEAVE ME! TAKE ME TOO! TAKE ME! COME BACK!”

With one last smile, his little brother disappeared. Hubert fell to his knees and screamed, tears streaming down his face in choked sobs.

“Come back please…! I don’t want to be here anymore! Please...please…”

Then, something clicked. He knew how he could be with them. If he just made the pain stop- then he would finally be free. Maru came by again this week, handing Hubert his tray of food.

"Good evening Hubert how are-"

"Maru can you help me with something?" He said, a dangerous glint in his eyes. One of the doctor's eyebrow's quirked.

"With what?"

"I need a knife."

"You need a what?! Why would you need that?!"

Hubert looked up at Maru with sad, pitiful eyes. He looked so tired of being here.

"I...I see what you want it for. I...I can get you one, but are you sure you want to do-"

"Yes." Hubert said without any hesitation.

"...Alright. I suppose I can get you a dagger somehow...but just be sure you want to do this."

"I do Maru. I really really do."

The doctor solemnly nodded and walked away from the cell bars. The boy ate the meal in front of him like it was his last. Because it was.

* * *

The next day, Hubert prepped himself. The voices in his head getting louder and louder, rejoicing that he would be joining them soon.

_"Hubert I'm so happy you're coming to us!"_

_"We'll get to play all the time here!"_

_"I'll finally get to be with my big brother!"_

He smiled at their happy voices, giggling excitedly as he heard the familiar sound of boots down the hall. Maru looked at him with a gaze that just screamed "please don't do this", but Hubert had to. He needed to. The doctor slid a leather pouch into the cell and looked away from the boy.

"Hey Hubert...good luck with all of this. If you do see your siblings...say hi for me okay?"

"I will...maybe...maybe I'll see you there in the future?"

"Oh no kid- where you're going is gonna be _way_ different from where I'm gonna end up. Take care kid...I mean it."

He sadly chuckled and walked away from the cell door. Hubert could have sworn he heard sniffling as the man left. Unwrapping the leather, inside he found a sharpened dagger. So many times Hubert had seen daggers just like this one and he only felt fear, but this time, he felt happy. He looked over the blade and kissed the tip of it, looking up at the ceiling as he lined it up with his stomach.

"I'm finally coming home… just you wait everyone... I'm coming…"

In one swift motion, he plunges the knife into his abdomen, blood staining his thin shirt. Hubert fell to the ground, glancing up at the clearer figures of his siblings, watching him intently. His vision becomes spotted and he begins to chuckle.

"Finally... finally free…"

And yet, he felt somewhat sad. Hubert was leaving behind Edelgard, and he didn't even say goodbye. Tears slipped out of his eyes as he remembered his lady.

"M' sorry Lady Edelgard...I just wasn't strong enough…"

His eyes fluttered shut and he felt warmth embrace him. 

Finally, the sweet release of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday! Life happens you know? Hope everyone's having a good may and mother's day. Thank you as always for reading, stay safe! :)


	16. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maru loses the only thing that kept him grounded, and now, he is left at Arundel's mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some strong language, violence, abuse, the works. Read at your own risk folks!

Darkness. That's what his eyes opened to. There was no bright light, his siblings weren't smiling at him, it was just dark. Hubert sat up quickly and looked around. Dead- he had to be dead- so where was-?!

"Ah so you finally woke up."

Hubert gasped as he recognized that voice. Through the shadows, Lord Arundel stepped forward, smirking.

"Oh my dear boy...what a cute little stunt you pulled."

"No...no I'm supposed to be dead...this is just a bad dream."

"I assure you this is no dream Hubert...welcome back to the world of the living dear boy."

"No! No! No!"

Hubert shook his head as Arundel approached him, grasping onto his hair and growling into his ear.

"To think that you would try something like that. But not to worry my boy... we'll be keeping a close eye on you from now on... can't have our favorite subject offing himself now do we?"

"Let me go! Please!"

"It is all going to be alright Hubert... you're going to be  _ perfect. _ "

He dropped the boy’s head and snapped his fingers, doctors scrambling in to tie Hubert down to the bed he was on.

"Have fun with him. I have some... _ unfinished business _ ...to take care of. Farewell."

He writhed on the bed as he felt hands run over his body. He was so close. He was so close to finally being free. Now he was forcibly strapped to a bed and being fawned over like a piece of treasure. Hubert's blood boiled- this was all just a game to these sick bastards. He gritted his teeth and thrashed, feeling a hot sensation in his chest. The whole room fills with a blinding light.

* * *

"Maru, Maru, Maru...I am so disappointed in you…"

Lord Arundel remarked, staring down at the man. He had his head down, and his hands clasped tightly in front of him.

"To give our precious test subject a knife- how careless."

"I... I'm so sorry sir-"

"I did not tell you to speak."

Maru's mouth clamped shut, staring at the ground as Arundel circled him like a predator.

"Do you know what a dog is Maru?"

"Y...Yes…"

"Very good. And do you know what you do to dogs when they misbehave?"

"I...I don't know sir…"

A noose came out of nowhere, looping around Maru's neck.

"You give the dog a tighter leash. And if they continue to misbehave-"

The rope was pulled tighter, constricting Maru's throat.

"You make it even tighter. And if that doesn't work-"

Arundel shoved Maru to the ground as the rope was pulled even tighter around his neck. The lord slammed his boot down onto the doctor's back.

"You continue to make it tighter and tighter...and if that still doesn't work...do you know what you do then?"

The man could only try to weakly pull at the rope, gasping out in pain. Arundel walked around and lifted Maru's chin, tears freely flowing from his eyes.

"You put the dumb bitch  _ down _ ."

The noose loosened and Maru took in huge gulps of air. He sputtered and looked back up at Arundel who smirked.

"And what a wonderful dog you have been…so loyal, so trustworthy, and yet so worthless all at the same time."

"Please...p-please don't do this to-"

The doctor was cut off by the rope tightening again. His lord kneels by him and looks into his terrified eyes that were beginning to roll back.

"But I believe it is time to put this loyal dog down, wouldn't you agree?"

The only response he got was a choked off whimper, Maru clawing at the rope to try and get it off his neck. Arundel pushed Maru to the ground and held his boot on his back.

"Hush now...the more you struggle the worse it is-" 

A loud noise echoed in the room, followed by a tremor and screams. The rope stops constricting and Maru is able to breathe again. The doors burst open as one the attendants ran in.

"Sir! The subject he...he exploded!"

"How big?"

"The entire room was...slaughtered sir…"

"And the boy? Where is the boy?!"

The attendant looked down.

"He...he ran sir…"

The lord fumed, growling and snapping his fingers.

"Find that boy at once! We must not let him escape!"

He glared at Maru who shrunk away from his gaze.

"Take him to the dungeons and begin tests. If we don't find the boy, we'll have to make due with what we have."

Attendants roughly drag Maru down into the dungeons. His neck was bruised, and his body ached, but even though the pain the only thing he could do was pray.

"Come on Hubert...get out of here...I know you can make it…"

He feels a doctor hold him down, and a needle goes into his arm. A burning sensation overtook his body.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see bodies mutilated in front of him, blood everywhere. Hubert glanced at the carnage and slowly looked down at the palms of his hands, which were still sparked with dark magic. 

“Did...did I do that…?”

He shakily jumped off of the bed, walking through the pools of blood and dismembered corpses. Ahead of him was a door, a slight glimmer of moonlight streaming in from the outside. This was it...this was his chance to-

“Don’t let him escape! Capture him!” Screamed voices coming from behind him. Without thinking, he sprinted through the door and up the maze of stairs. The voices in his head became louder and louder, all yelling in one chaotic chorus.

_ “Go Hubert! Run as fast as you can!” _

_ “Find her! Find Edelgard!” _

_ “You’ll die if you stop! Get out of here!” _

_ “RUN!” _

And he did- great gods he did. The halls went by in a blur, the only thing he could hear was his strangled breaths and fast heartbeat. The last set of stairs opened up to the entrance, the moon shining down on the ruins. Hubert whipped back to the doorway, hearing the guards screaming through the halls. 

‘ _ Where do I go?! Where do I go?! I need to hide!’ _

Hubert scanned the ruins, spying a little outcove that strangely reminded him of his hideaway back home. He dove into the crevice, becoming as small as possible. Heavy boots clank past the fissure.

“Dammit! He got away!”

“Lord Arundel won’t be very happy about this…”

“He’ll kill us if we don’t find that brat! Fan out and find him!”

The guards walked away, ignoring the small space right by their feet. Hubert waits several agonizing minutes before crawling out and sprinting far away from the ruins. Past the craggy cliffs, and through the dense forest, he runs. His legs were sore and scratched, his lungs burned- but he couldn’t slow down, not until he knew he was safe.

_ ‘What do I do now…? Where is the empire…?’ _

He looked up at the sky, the stars twinkling down at him. As he scanned the sky he spied something in the distance. Smoke. Crying out in relief, he picks up the pace towards the smoke signal. Only stopping to take a few desperately needed breaths. He paused once more, swallowing down bile that was threatening to come up.

“Is that him…?”

“Shit- it is…! Get him before he takes off again…” whispered voices from behind Hubert. He took off again, ignoring the yelling coming from the guards that were in hot pursuit. The smoke was getting closer and closer.

‘ _ Almost there! I’m so close!’ _

“Gotcha!” A hand shot out and grabbed Hubert’s leg from the shrubbery. He tumbled to the ground and tried to wrench his ankle free from the man’s grip. He pulled at the ground beneath him, reaching out to the smoke in the distance.

“Finally! Don’t you worry kid, we have a nice isolated cell waiting for you back at the base. Just come with us quietly…”

“No! I refuse to go back there again!” He shrieked, quickly flinging mud into the guard’s eyes. With his ankle now free, Hubert scrambled to his feet and dashed through the woods.

“Ugh! Why you little-!” The man said as he wiped the mud off his face and ran after the teen. Hubert could feel tears begin to form in his eyes, the guards quickly catching up to him. Through the bushes, there was the crackling of fire and a warm light. Hubert pushed through the trees into the open area, crawling away from the woods. Once he turned around, he was face to face with a sharpened axe.

“Who are you? Where did you come from?” The axe holder questioned him. The boy fell to his knees and backed away from the weapon.

“Please don’t kill me! They’re after me! Please help me get away from them, if they catch me- then- then-!

“Woah, woah, slow it down kid! Who’s after you?”

“Them! They...they’re in the bushes! Chasing after me!”

The man pushed Hubert behind him and stared into the forest. He yelled to some of the tents scattered around the camp.

“Gaus, Tess! Up and out!”

Two knights, dressed in armor and with weapons drawn, stand in attention to their leader.

“Yes sir!”

“We might have some unwelcome guests here. Fan out and investigate.”

With a nod, the two split up and walk into the trees. The apparent leader turns back to Hubert and guides him into a tent.

"Don't you worry about it. Just rest for now."

Without another word, Hubert's eyes snap shut as he collapses onto the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hubert is a-okay- well for now. Maru on the other hand- well we'll just have to see what happens huh? Sorry for the late update, classes have been a big stressor, but writing and postinf has made things better. Especially since I get to hear from all of you lovely people. Thank you as always for reading, stay safe. :)


	17. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard still refuses to come to terms that her vassal might be dead, while Hubert meets someone that can help him make it back to his princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some violence, but its mostly fluff

"No."

"But Princess-"

"I said-  _ no! _ " Edelgard screamed. For  _ months _ , Marquis Vestra desperately tried to find a proper replacement for his son. From one noble house to another, the princess refused to have anyone but Hubert as a vassal. The Marquis pouted and apologized to the young man that came from the far reaches of the empire, only to be rejected. The elder Vesta was set on the fact that his eldest son was dead. Yet Edelgard, even after six years, still stands as stubborn as ever.

"Lady Edelgard, I implore you.  _ Please _ , just choose a vassal!"

She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Fine."

"Good. Which one-"

"I choose Hubert. Hubert von Vestra."

"He is  _ dead _ ! Hubert, my son, is dead, gone, never to return! Why can you not simply accept this?! You need a vassal if you are to be emperor!"

"I refuse to believe Hubert is dead! Unlike  _ you _ , I actually care about him! He is like a brother to me- and unless I see his unmoving body then I will never give up on him!"

The elder Vestra growled and clenched his fists. He needed to do something- anything to make her realize that Hubert was gone! He pondered for a moment then answered her slyly.

"You want a body- you shall get a body. But be careful what you wish for your majesty."

With a chuckle, he left the room, making a beeline to his quarters to look through the several tomes of dark magic he had stored away.

* * *

_ "It's time to get up Hubert...we have a lot of special tests for you today…" _

_ 'No! No! I thought I escaped!' _

_ Hands grabbed him roughly, trying to yank him off the ground. It was dark and smelled like blood. _

_ "No please! Just let me go!" _

"No! No! Not again! No more!"

"Kid calm down! You're safe!"

"H-...Huh?"

Hubert looked around the room. It was no longer dark, the smell of copper wasn't there anymore, and the feeling of rough hands disappeared. He glanced up at the knight in front of him.

“You alright there? You were screaming like someone was about to murder you!”

“Oh...I um… yes, yes. Just a bad dream…”

The knight let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank the gods! I thought you were being attacked or something! Are you hungry? Still tired?”

“I could eat…”

“Good, good. I’ll go get you something, then if you're up for it, we can talk. Does that sound okay?”

“Yes...thank you…”

“No problem. I’ll be back soon.”

He left the tent, leaving Hubert alone in the cot. He touched the soft woolen blankets.

_ ‘When did I even get into a bed? The knights must have transferred me here once I passed out…’ _

Just to be sure, the teen quickly pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. The quick pain subsided and reminded him that- yes- this wasn’t made up. He glanced around the room, taking in the homey atmosphere of it all. There was some camping equipment, papers strewn about, some lanterns that were still lit, and a stack of clothing Hubert could only assume to be the knight’s.

“Hey! I didn’t know what you liked, so I hope you like rabbit stew!” Yelled the knight as he pushed open the flap of the tent. He handed off the tray to Hubert as he sat down with a notebook in hand. He smiled as he got out a quill and began to write something down.

“Well if you’re gonna be staying with us for a while, which I’m assuming you are, it’s best if we establish names. My name is Holst Goneril, top General of the Leicester Alliance! And who is the lovely young gentleman that I have the pleasure of meeting?” he said while flashing a cheesy smile and dramatically bowing. Hubert looked around the room and then pointed to himself.

“You...You’re talking about me?”

“But of course!”

“Well, I do not think I am lovely- after all I’m covered in blood and smell like manure...you shouldn’t be pleased to meet me, you should look down on me in disgust.”

“Now why on earth would I do that? Despite the blood, you still look like a well kept young man. Plus, I would never be so harsh with someone who I assume just escaped from hell itself.”

Hubert’s pale face flushed with color and he glanced away from Holst. The general chuckled and allowed the teen to take his time.

“M...My name is Hubert von Vestra.”

“Hubert von Vestra...I assume you are from the empire with a name like that?”

“Yes...Yes I am…”

Holst gritted his teeth and muttered. “What kind of sick bastard would take a child from the empire all the way to the alliance?”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, young Hubert. Now could you tell me your age?”

Hubert pondered the question for a moment. It had been so long since he had asked Maru how many years it’s been since he had arrived in that prison. But he did remember how old he was when he arrived. 

_ ‘I was ten when I was taken...two years later I lost Priscilla...then…” _

“I think I’m sixteen…”

“You think? Well, that’s a start. Where in the empire are you from?”

“I...I don’t remember...all I know is that I have to find Lady Edelgard…I am her vassal…”

“Lady Edelgard of which house? I’m sure we could take you there-”   
  


“House Hresvelg.” He said immediately. No matter how long he was away from home, his father’s lessons were ingrained into his mind. Holst stopped writing, glancing back up at Hubert.

“You're the vassal of the emperor? We must get you back! I shall tell my knights immediately!” The knight exclaimed, quickly standing. He went to go and leave the tent, only to quickly turn back to Hubert who had begun to eat.

“Don’t you worry! You’ll be back home before you know it!” Flashing another bright smile as he leaves the tent. Hubert looked back down at his bowl of soup and began to smile.

“Everyone...I...I made it…”

He reached out carefully to the figures that phased in and out. They grinned back at him, slowly fading away to leave their sibling in peace and quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of the begining of the "fluffier" chapters. I noticed that alot of my pre written chapters (The ones I have'nt posted yet) seemed like filler so I'm probably gonna look over them and move some stuff around so it fits. I don't want to make a bunch of filler chapters without much happening in between ya know? Anywho- yay Holst is here! I love holst very much, just wish there was more on him in game. Thanks as always for reading, stay safe :)


	18. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard is given her choice, and Ferdinand realizes how much he hates Vestras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some violence and implied death

Guards knocked on Edelgard’s door, startling her out of her stupor. She jumped up from her desk and answered their calls.

“Lady Edelgard, we have a very important announcement for you! Marquis Vestra is waiting, please follow us.”

She rolled her eyes and begrudgingly followed the soldiers. It must have been another vassal here to meet her. Edelgard mentally prepared herself to reject the poor fool that decided to follow the Marquis. Once they made it to the room, she was surprised to see her father, the Minister, Ferdinand, along with the Marquis.There was a table covered with  _ something _ on it, but it was covered by a thick white cloth. Ferdinand had his arms folded in his lap, and he was looking down at the floor, as if he did not want to be seen. The elder Vestra smirked and guided Edelgard to a seat right in front of the table.

“So glad for you to join us, my princess. Remember our little conversation before- about how you refused to take another vassal?”

“Yes and may I reiterate the fact that I still will not take another vassal until I know Hubert is truly dead.”

Chuckling, the Marquis clutched the cloth.

“How noble of you my lady. But, it seems your faith in my son...just wasn’t enough.”

With a quick tug, the elder Vestra revealed what was on the table. The other adults in the room grimaced, while Ferdinand looked away from the table.

“No...No it cannot be…”

“Do you see him now Princess? Do you see the face before you?”

“Oh  _ Hubert _ …!”

On the table, lay the corpse of her vassal. His body was covered in several scratches and wounds, like he was stabbed and scarred then fell off of a wagon. He looked incredibly pale, and his eyes were dulled out. Edelgard shambled up to the corpse, words coming out as choked sobs.

“Please no- I can’t- I can’t lose another one…! Gods please  _ no _ !”

Her father took her into his arms and let her cry into his chest. The Marquis pretended to pout at the body.

“I know it is very sad princess, but we must address the matter at hand now. Without Hubert, you must look for a new vassal, is that understood?”

Edelgard looked back at the older Vestra, holding no sympathy for the fact that his eldest son was dead in front of him. Her gaze shifted back to her feet as she nodded. 

“U...Understood… I will search for a new vassal.”

“Wonderful. I will begin to invite some candidates to the palace starting tomorrow. I know this must be a lot for you to take in, so why don’t you go back to your quarters and rest? Emperor, why not join her?”

Ionius glanced back at his Marquis before guiding Edelgard out of the room, whispering to her that everything was going to be alright. Even as her father told her that night about how they would find Arundel, how Hubert would be avenged- her blood boiled. Young Edelgard made a promise- She would destroy Arundel and his followers, and crush whatever sick cause they were fighting for. No matter what the cost.

* * *

Ferdinand watched as Edelgard left the room, her heart full of sorrow. Once the footsteps fade away, Marquis Vestra snapped his fingers and the body on the table disappeared in a puff of smoke. He chuckled darkly and turned to the Aegirs.

“You will speak not a word to the princess...she must not know.”

Ferdinand had enough, standing abruptly and growling at the Marquis.

“What kind of noble are you?! Doing something so foul and rotten to the princess!”

“Ferdinand!” the minister chastised, but Ferdinand ignored him and took a step closer to the Marquis.

“And how can you be so- so  _ empty _ ?! Your son could really be dead and yet you care not for his well being?! You are a disgrace to all nobility and the empi-!”

A harsh backhand cut Ferdinand off. He clutched his aching face and glanced up at his father.

“You wretched boy! What have I taught you about-”

“Hold it Minister.” The Marquis commanded. He walked towards Ferdinand and stood over him.

“You want to know why I did all of this? I did all of this for her highness’s wellbeing. Worrying over someone who is dead makes you weak. By doing this, I am simply making her stronger and making her realize that all she has to do is move forward.”

The young heir growled and shoved him away.

“You disgust me…! A vile, wretched man! Your children must have despised you- because I sure as hell  _ do. _ ”

“It does not matter if they liked me or if they hated my very being. They were made to be tools for the empire to use, the only semi-useful one being Hubert. I could care less if he was alive or not, if he was weak enough to be taken in the first place, then it’s obvious he wasn’t ready to be Lady Edelgard’s servant. I can easily find a replacement for him.”

“You are- you are a  _ sick _ man! It is your job to protect the empire, not- not destroy the princess’s emotions! Just think of what this could do to her! We must tell her the truth!”

The Marquis stalked over to Ferdinand and harshly tugged his hair. His fist tightened in the orange locks as he forced the Aegir heir to look at him.

“You will do no such thing. You listen to me, and you listen to me carefully,  _ boy _ . I can do whatever the hell I please so long as it benefits the empire. I do not care if it costs my children’s lives or the princess’s emotional state. So long as it makes the empire strong, I am doing my job.”

He pulls Ferdinand tighter, spitting in his face.

“Don’t you ever-  _ ever _ \- tell me that I am doing my job wrong, or you will pay dearly. And if you try to tell the princess, Hubert’s body won’t be the only one missing. Are we clear?”

Ferdinand nodded, whimpering as the Marquis released him. Marquis Vestra turned to the door and began to leave, before stopping.

“Minister Aegir, please take care in controlling your boy. It is obvious he had no filter. Perhaps getting a muzzle would be the best option, after all he acts just like a yappy dog in need of one.” 

With a final chuckle, he left the room, dissolving into the shadows. Ferdinand could feel the heavy gaze coming from his father and kept his eyes glued to the floor. He so desperately wanted to punch that Marquis- but the lessons from his father were burned into his mind.

It was unbecoming of a noble.

* * *

Only a few days of mourning later, Edelgard was presented with a selection of vassals that she would choose from. Many of them seemed plain and boring, some were far too eager for her tastes, and some were just pretentious. Ferdinand stood beside her, giving her advice on each one that came in. As soon as the next vassal walked in, Edelgard could tell he was a narcissistic prick. He had awful slicked back blond hair, a very expensive looking suit, and a smug look on his face.

“Good evening, princess Edelgard! My name is Faus von Abbas, I am pleased to make your acquaintance!”

She rolled her eyes. “Good evening to you too, Faus. What can you do for me in terms of being a vassal?”

“Anything you need me to do! I live to serve, my Lady. Unlike your last vassal I will not be so weakly overwhelmed and killed on the job.”

Edelgard’s eye twitched and she clutched the pen in her hand a little tighter. 

“What did you just say?”

“Your old vassal, Hubert von Vestra. I heard a few rumors about him. A weak boy that left for six years only to turn up dead at the palace gates! What a pathetic excuse for a servant! My guess is that he ran away because he was too afraid to take on the job and ended up getting murdered by bandits! What a fool!” The noble laughed out. Edelgard threw her pen and book to the ground, going to tackle the teen to the ground.

“You horrid boy! Don’t you dare talk of Hubert that way!”

“E-Edelgard! Calm yourself!” exclaimed Ferdinand, trying to hold her back. The noble flinched but then seemed unfazed by the threat.

“Oh come now princess, are you seriously still distraught over him? He is a corpse. Dead, never to return. You should honestly get over it. If you are still hooked on his death, are you truly fit to rule the empire?”

Ferdinand paused, slowly setting Edelgard down. With a blank face, he walked over to the other noble, reeled back his fist, and socked him in the nose. Faus stumbled back, clutching his now bleeding nose.

“You- you stupid  _ dog _ ! You broke my nose! Princess you really must control your pet-”

Without another word, both children were on top of him. They kicked and cursed, ignoring the screaming noble under them. Several blows were exchanged, small droplets of blood soon decorating their fists.

“Good  _ Gods! _ What are you two doing?!” A gruff voice said, quickly yanking the two off of the noble. Edelgard looked to see Ferdinand’s father holding her by the scruff of her shirt, looking extremely distraught. Ferdinand also stopped his onslaught of punches in exchange for yelling snide remarks at the boy as he scrambled to his feet and fled the room.

“You better run you disgusting noble! If I ever see you in the market, I shall see your head on the end of my spear!”

“Ferdinand that is enough!”

“Y...Yes father…”

He put them back down and sighed.

“Now could one of you  _ please _ explain to me what is going on?”

Edelgard huffed. “He disrespected Hubert! I couldn’t let that go!” Ferdinand nodded his head and glared out the door.

“He called me dog and said that Edelgard was unfit to rule the empire! You expect me to stand idle while that happens?!”

“Yes I do Ferdinand! You can not fight everyone who says something bad about you or the emperor! And as for you princess- I expect you to behave better! Even if he did disrespect Hubert, it is best to keep a calm head, that is what a proper emperor does.”

The princess looked down at her feet and shuffled them and Ferdinand did the same.

“I know it was wrong Minister, but...but the way he talked about Hubert was disgusting...he was special to me and yet a noble that’s supposed to respect the empire belittled him like that? How am I supposed to keep calm at that?”

“An emperor must always stay calm no matter the situation. It is okay to be emotional, sure. But you must be able to take backlash from those who do not follow you.”

“I understand...even so...I wish nobles were not so caught up in their heads to the point that they would make fun of someone who had passed away…”

Ferdinand glanced up at her and muttered.

“Princess...we do not know if…”

His lips moved but no words came out. He spared a glance at the doorway only to spy the Marquis looking at him smugly, a finger held up to his lips. His heart dropped and he quickly faced away from the door.

“We do not know if what Ferdinand?” Edelgard said, trying to get him to lift his head. Ferdinand continued to look down at the ground.

“Nothing...princess… just ignore me.”

The Marquis gave a satisfied nod and walked into the room, looming over the two.

“I apologize for that extremely rude noble. It seems he still has some more training to do. How about we finish up for today? You may go back to your quarters now, princess. I have some private words for the Minister and his son.”

Edelgard hesitantly nodded and gave Ferdinand a quick hug, waving goodbye to him as she left. Once the door was shut, and Edelgard was gone, the Marquis sat Ferdinand down in one of the chairs while the Minister stood at his side. The heir glared at them both, keeping his arms crossed.

“So, what is it that you need of me?”

“It is not what we “need” of you, it is what we do not need.” The Marquis answered, guiding Minister Aegir forward to speak.

“You see Ferdinand, the Marquis and I have been talking and I think it is best if you...stay away from Edelgard for a while.”

“What for?! I have done nothing but support her in all of her endeavors!” Ferdinand exclaimed, jumping from his seat. His fists clenched as he glared back at the two adults. His father sighed. “This is precisely why. Your emotions are too...wild. You are a future minister, not a servant. You must tend to your own duties while the princess does her own. Right now, you will never be on par with Edelgard, and to me that is the worst thing I can imagine. You have to be a true noble, look at you now- glaring and screaming like a child! Have I taught you nothing?!”

“You have taught me many things, and I take them to heart! But taking me away from Edelgard will destroy her!”

“That is only what you believe, you do not know how she will fair.”

The minister roughly grabbed his arm and gave a harsh tug to get him moving.

“Come along, we are going home.”

Ferdinand obediently followed, somberly looking back up at his father.

“Can I...at least say goodbye?”

“No. Get moving.” 

“Y...Yes father.”

The Aegir heir glanced back at the Marquis who smirked and waved goodbye. At that moment, he finally understood why his father hated the Vestra line so much- they were condescending, smug, belittling. It was no wonder why his father and the Marquis got into fights so often with their conflicting personalities. The young heir could only wonder as he got into the carriage. 

Was Hubert like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha- update time! Also depression is a bitch. Anyway ive been having fun writing other fics and playing games since all my classes are done. But of course as soon as i think im feeling good, life punches me and says N o. Anywho, thanks as always for reading and stay safe :)


	19. Walking Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert and Edelgard finally reunite.

Hubert’s sleeping patterns were...off. He was either up during testing, or asleep sometime during the day or even during the night. It was either that or he passed out for an entire day. Holst noticed this as the knights began to pack up for their trip to the empire. There would be times where Hubert was awake during the day, then immediately fall asleep a few hours later. And at night when he had to keep watch, sometimes the teen would be wide awake right next to him, and other times he would be knocked out. The general began helping Hubert get a normal sleeping pattern, allowing him to rest at night and giving him smaller naps in between the hours of the day.

Holst also noticed how pale and sickly Hubert was. After giving the teen a bath and dressing all of his wounds- many of which were infected- the knight saw his bones peaking through the skin. He was boney, and for someone that was supposed to be sixteen, his cheekbones protruded sharply as if he was older. They fed him more often, giving him three meals and making sure none of his wounds opened up.

The knight watched Hubert flop onto the ground in the middle of the camp, his arms and legs splayed out. 

“The sun feels so warm…”

“How long has it been since you’ve been outside?”

Hubert looked up at the general from the ground, sighing then shutting his eyes.

“Four years maybe. But the only thing I remember was snow...”

Holst hummed and left Hubert to bask in the sun. He packed up some more supplies and glanced back at the teen who rolled over onto his back.

_ “Would it really be safe to bring this kid back to the empire? By now they must think he’s dead… Maybe he could stay with Hilda?” _

He shook his head and got back to packing.

_ “No. We have to bring him back. Forgotten or not, I’m not gonna let him go without his family.” _

The knight finished putting away the supplies and walked back over to Hubert.

“Come on, time to get up. We have a lot of traveling to do if we’re gonna get you home.”

* * *

The brigade traveled by day and rested at night. Hubert couldn’t bring himself to trust the knights fully, even the food that he was given- he made sure to watch someone else eat it before trying it himself. All of those lessons from his father still hung over his head. Always check for poison, never be too trusting of others, always have a weapon near you, have some sort of escape route planned- and many others. The constant pressure from the elder Vestra would never leave Hubert, even if he was away for six years.

He took a dagger from the weapon box and hid it in his shoe, and drew on some spare parchments in case he needed a plan to escape. He slept for only a few hours at night, despite Holst’s constant coddling, and kept himself awake during the day. Hubert’s eyes were sunken in, and his pupils were always darting around. Even after all of the trauma, he had to remember, he was a Vestra. A proud family that stayed in the shadows, that killed for the empire, a family that took care in never showing weakness when it came to strength or emotion. Even at night as he gazed at the stars and remembered all the times he cried in the cells, or screamed for help- he grimaced.

_ “How weak I have become… in terms of magical strength I can feel a strong difference...but emotional…” _

Hubert could feel his body crackle with energy. He mentally told himself to stop, and the magic died down. He hissed as he felt a slight burn in his body, slowly diminishing as he willed the magic away. He looked at his chest to see it glowing.

_ “I was not meant for crests… if they react to such a small amount of emotion like that then… what will happen if I-” _

He stopped and thought back to his escape.

_ “Just like Maru said… I’m a wagon full of gunpowder waiting for the right trigger to set me off… I need to keep myself in check or else I will destroy my body… not to mention the people around me…” _

Hubert got a very dangerous thought- his eyes widening as he clenched his fists.

_ “What if that happens while Edelgard is around? I...I could kill Lady Edelgard!” _

He held his fist to his mouth and bit it. 

_ “I can’t risk Lady Edelgard any harm...I must suppress my extra energy… If I were to bring harm to her I would never forgive myself…” _

Giving a sharp nod, Hubert settles back into the wagon, looking up at the sky. His eyes begin to shut, several nights without sleeping finally taking a toll on his body.

“Don’t you fret Edelgard...I will be there soon…”

He drifted to sleep, Edelgard’s face ingrained in his mind from the last time he saw her. He had to get back to her, after all, he was her vassal.

* * *

The Marquis had a bad feeling about today. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that  _ something _ was wrong. The princess finally chose a vassal, a strapping young lad that kept emotion minimal and was on track with everything, though she never seemed happy with him. The emperor’s sickly condition wasn’t as bad today, he seemed quite energetic. The minister’s son was far away from the palace, and out of the picture. So why did it seem like something horrible was going to happen?

Marquis Vestra double-checked everything to make sure there wasn’t an invasion or secret attack. Ionius seemed to notice how antsy his Marquis was.

“Marquis, what has you so riled up?”

“I am unsure myself, emperor. But I have a feeling something is going to happen today and I just can not figure out what-”

“Emperor Ionius! Urgent news!” A guard loudly announced, running down the halls and saluting.

“What is it?”

“A band of wagons with the Leicester Alliance insignia is approaching the palace sir!”

“The alliance? Why on earth are they here? Is it a noble carriage?”   
  


“No sir, they seem to be knights. Though I am not sure why they are here.”

The Marquis gritted his teeth. “Investigate immediately! Find out what they want and why they are here.”

“Yes sir!”

The guard sped off towards the gates, other guards in tow. Minutes of silence later, a guard comes running back in, his face pale. The elder Vestra commands him to speak.

“What is it soldier?! What do they want?!”

“Sir...it...it’s General Holst. They...they want an audience with the emperor and the princess…”   
  


“And why would they want that?!”

The guard swallowed thickly.

“They have found your son...Marquis Vestra…”

“No- No no no no. My son is dead-”

“But they claim he lives sir! Hubert von Vestra...lives…”

Growling, the Marquis looked back at his emperor, who was gazing at the guard.

“You can’t possibly believe this, right?! My son, six years later, alive?! Turn them away at on-”   
  


“Hold it, Luther.”

The Marquis stared wide-eyed at his emperor. He never called him by his first name. The older Vestra immediately went silent. 

“Bring them in. Tell them to bring Hubert first.”

“Right away sir!”

Once again, the guard speeds away to go and pass on the message. Luther could only tap his foot impatiently as he waited for the doors to open. Several agonizing minutes later, General Holst and two of his knights walk in with another figure by their side. Their hair was white, and their complexion was pale. Those bright green eyes locked onto the elder Vestra, staring up at him in betrayal.

“Hello.  _ Father. _ ”

* * *

Edelgard hated her new vassal. His name was Draug, a young man from a house not too far from the palace. He was quiet and followed her every whim. But he just seemed...empty. Hubert was quiet and followed her as well, but his mannerisms always showed that he was eager to follow, happy to please. He liked to make her smile, liked to be inventive, and sometimes he would go overboard, but it was charming in a way. (They no longer talked about the one incident where Hubert mistook one of Edelgard’s many siblings for an intruder. Edelgard laughed about it while Hubert’s usually pale face was flushed red.) 

Draug on the other hand just did his job because he had to. It seemed boring and lackluster, never going the extra mile. The princess sighed as she wrote another letter to Dimitri that would most likely go unanswered. Her brother had not responded in over a year, and all she could wonder was if he was okay. Draug stood nearby, not saying a word. An urgent knock startled her from her musings.

“Princess!”   
  


“Yes? What is it?”   
  


“Your attendance is required at once!”

She shot up from her desk and motioned Draug to follow. They rushed down the halls to the throne room, muffled yelling coming from within. They threw open the doors and Edelgard saw the Marquis screaming at a teenager. The emperor and the minster were trying to calm him down but to no avail.

“You are not my son you dirty vermin! How dare you come into this palace and claim you are Hubert von Vestra!”

“You saw my birthmark! I showed you the one on my arm! I am your son! I am Hubert von Vestra!”

“Hu...Hubert…?”

The boy paused in his argument to face the new voice. He stared right at Edelgard, his eyes boring into her soul. She took a careful step forward.

“Hubert...is...is it really you…?”

“L...Lady Edelgard…”

She slowly walked up to him and pulled back one of the sleeves of his shirt. She laid her eyes on a birthmark resembling a twin-headed eagle, a mark that is burned into the flesh of every Vestra as soon as they are born. Edelgard's gaze drifted up to his face.

"It is...it's really you…"

She cupped his cheeks and felt tears well in her eyes. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, and whispered into his shoulder.

"I never believed...that I would see you again...I thought you- I thought you were gone…"

Hubert returned the gesture by pulling her closer, resting his chin on her head. He hiccuped and held her tightly, clutching onto her like a lifeline.

"Everyday...I imagined...what it would be like...to...to finally speak to you...to hold you…”

He buried his face in her brown locks. Hubert felt her sob into his chest. Then- he broke. Screaming as tears streamed down his face, holding his close.

"Lady Edelgard…! Lady Edelgard…!" Hubert cried. "My vassal…! Oh Hubert…!" Sobbed Edelgard, looking up at him. 

All those days of waiting. Those days of sitting in a darkened cell- those days of wandering the palace halls alone-

Finally, finally, it had all come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Fluffy chapter time! Its only been what, ten years? Hubert finally made it back! But this is only the begining of the bullshit trust me. Anyway, I made the desicion to split up the prolouge and pre-time skip into this story, and the next part of the series will be post-time skip, and then the final one is the aftermath. This story will be the longest of the three so I apologize for that. But I'll try my best to shorten it so its not as long! Thanks as always for reading, stay safe :)


	20. Jailed Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hubert being the last of siblings alive, he has to face his family head on, soon after, Edelgard saves a man's life and he becomes a close ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some abuse and mentioned violence.

The princess immediately dismissed Draug as soon as she stepped away from Hubert. Ionius was overjoyed to see the young boy again, now a teenager. While the Marquis was...not so enthusiastic. He made no move to see or greet his son. Hubert ignored him as well, not wanting to even interact with his father when he was so happy to be with Edelgard again.

"Hey, Hubert!" A boisterous voice screamed from behind him. Hubert turned to see Holst, motioning his men to move out.

"Holst."

"Happy we got you back home safe kid. We have to get back to the alliance."

Hubert nodded and deeply bowed.

"Thank you...for saving me and getting me home. I am in your debt."

The general sheepishly laughed and ruffled Hubert's hair.

"Gosh don't do that! You don't owe us anything. It's our job kid! Take care of yourself, you hear me?"

"I will try... thank you…"

Holst gave a shining smile and patted Hubert's back.

"You got it. Soldiers! Let's move out!"

"Yes Sir!

They marched out the gates to their wagons, slowly fading into the distance. Hubert smirked and sauntered back over to Edelgard who was grinning from ear to ear. She grasped his hand, running over the burn marks and scars.

"Sorry my hand is so...disgusting…"

"It is not! It looks so pretty…look at all of these marks...it shows you're strong…"

"T-Thank you...my Lady…"

Ionius carefully separated the two and gave Edelgard's shoulder a tight squeeze.

"I know this is very exciting for both you and Hubert, my love, but should we not let the young man rest? He looks like he has been through a lot."

"But father! We have so much to catch up on! Oh! I have to tell Dimitri all about it!"

Her father chuckled. "It is best if you leave him to rest, you will both have all day tomorrow to talk and spend time with one another. Okay Edelgard?"

"Okay…" she said sadly. She turned to Hubert and gave him a quick hug, whispering in his ear. "Don't leave me again...okay…?" 

He returned the hug and whispered back. "I promise...I won't leave you again…" With that, she smiled and skipped back to her room, ready to write a letter to her half-brother. The Marquis suddenly stepped forward once she left and roughly grasped Hubert's shoulder.

"I think that means it's time for us to talk about where you've been. I was so... _ worried _ for you my boy…"

"...Of course you were...Father."

He sneered at his son, only to put on a slight smirk.

"Emperor, may we return to our quarters? I must speak to my son privately."

"Yes, of course. Have a good afternoon Marquis."

"You as well, my emperor."

He dragged Hubert to the carriage and shoved him inside. Once the door was slammed shut, his father glared at him.

"How- Tell me how the  _ hell _ you are still alive!"

"I don't know myself...I just… I kept hoping I would make it out-"

"Then what?! You'd be my perfect heir?! You got yourself kidnapped, you stupid boy! To make matters worse you couldn't even get out for six years! And your idiot siblings got taken as well-"

Hubert growled under his breath. "Don't you  _ dare _ talk about them that way…!" His father sneered.

"I can talk about them however I please! What were you even doing with Arundel anyway?!"

Hubert was quiet for a moment, trying to keep the magic within him from getting out of control. He took a deep breath.

"I was tortured- father. They carved into me with knives and loaded me with magic… For  _ six years _ \- I spent my time in a cell, starving. They gave me two crests that turned my hair white and burns me every time I-"

Luther grabbed Hubert's collar, cutting him off. His dark magic crackled and sparked in his chest.

"What kind of Vestra are you?! You let them give you two crests?! Why didn't you break out?! Have my lessons taught you nothing?!"

"I was injured! What did you want me to do?!"

"I don't know- escape?! Fight back?! Have I not beaten into you by now that weakness is not tolerated in this family?!"

Hubert felt heat bubble up in his chest, his fingertips sparking with magic. He shrieked as he released a strong charge of dark magic. When he opened his eyes, his father had jumped back to the opposite end of the carriage. Hubert looked down at shaky hands, still crackling with energy. Luther's eyes widened with shock, then morphed into fury.

"What-  _ what _ was that?! How the hell did you-"

Hubert quickly became confident, smirking back at his father.

"You may call me weak, but what they did to me made me stronger than any of your lessons ever had… Maybe I have even become stronger than you,  _ father _ ." The last word he spit out with venom. His confidence immediately faltered as soon as his father growled at him, watching the magic spark in his hands. 

"As soon as we get home- we'll have a more... _ in depth _ talk… understand me?"

"...Yes father…"

* * *

The carriage skidded to a halt in front of the Vestra manor. Hubert could only stare at the building in front of him, he hadn’t been home in six years. His father loomed over him as they walked into the manor, the servants still as silent and obedient as ever. One of them stood and bowed as the two entered

“Welcome back master Vestra, and may I welcome the young master Hubert back as well.”

The butler barely seemed moved at the fact that Hubert had finally returned after so long. His father probably made all of the servants pretend that his children never existed. Either that, or they never cared in the first place. A maid came in and took Luther’s cloak, then she eyed Hubert with slight disgust.

“Young master Hubert, it is quite unlike you to be so unkempt. I implore you to go wash up and put on some proper clothing before dinner. The heir to the Vestra line must be at his best.”

The teen rolled his eyes. The servants hadn’t changed much- they were still as emotionally distant as ever. With a huff, Hubert climbed up the stairs to his room. He climbed into the bathtub and let the warm water run over his scarred body. He soon got out and dried off. He looked at the mirror, running his hands through the snowy locks.

"...I look like an abomination…" he said, scowling at his image. He sighed and began to put on his clothing. The clothes that were too big for him when he was ten, barely fit him now. He dressed in black slacks, a white dress shirt and a buttoned up grey vest. A cravat with an emerald in the center was tied around his neck, and a black tail coat completed the picture. With one more check in the mirror he walked down the stairs to the dining hall.

* * *

Ambrosia von Vestra loved her children, unlike her husband. Luther was often rough with the kids, expecting nothing less than perfection. He wanted his children silent, obedient, and willing to do anything he asked of them. She remembered when Priscilla and Hubert came running in with bright red marks on their cheeks from their father. She remembered hearing Vanessa coming into the room late at night because of nightmares that plagued her, and little Elijah crying in Hubert’s room who tried to shush him before their father heard. It broke her heart to see all of her precious babies murdered by a horrible man, all because Luther wanted to be a good husband for once. He had taken her out for dinner, both as an evening to themselves and a break from the children. On their return, all of her children had disappeared. 

Ambrosia watched the servants dash around, getting food ready for the evening. The dinner table was cut down to only support two, after all those were the only Vestas that were left. But tonight there was a third chair, and the mistress could only wonder what it was for. Luther told her that all of her children were gone, and she didn’t remember him mentioning any officials coming to visit tonight. The doors squeaked open and a teen cautiously poked his head in. His hair was white now that the mistress could see him.

Her chair clattered to the floor as she stood, running over to embrace the teen.

“Oh my sweet little moon...is it you? Is it truly you?!”

“Mother...I...I missed you…”

“My little Hubert!” she cried, clutching him closer. She pulled away and looked over his face, combing back his hair.

“Look at how you've grown...just look at you…what a handsome boy you are…”

“I don’t feel like I am. My hair is white- and I look like a pale monster right out of a horror novel-”

Ambrosia grabbed his shoulders. “Don’t you dare say that, you hear me young man? No matter what you look like or how you change, you’ll always be my precious boy… Never  _ ever _ say that again, you understand me?”

“Y...Yes mother. Thank you mother…”

“Of course darling...now come you must be starving…”

The mistress couldn’t help but smile as she saw her eldest son sitting at the table once more. It felt like a dream, like if she shut her eyes he would disappear- but her son never left. Luther on the other hand kept glaring at Hubert, like he was hoping the teen would vanish into thin air. Dinner was silent, only the noises of clattering silverware and requests for dishes to be passed echoed in the dining room. Ambrosia just watched as Hubert’s eyes would light up everytime he picked up one of the meals. It warmed her heart to see at least one of her children alive, and trying to become accustomed with his life again. That small bit of peace was interrupted when dinner had come to an end. Luther growled at Hubert as the teen made a move to leave.

“And where do you think  _ you’re _ going?”

“Back to my room father…”

“Oh no you don’t. You are to come with me, we have work that needs to be done.”

The marquis makes a move to snatch Hubert before he gets away, but Ambrosia blocks his path.

“Luther, what are you planning?”

“Nothing Ambrosia, now get out of my way.”

She hugs Hubert tightly and turns her back to Luther as he tries to approach. He sneered at her, his fists tightening. 

“What the hell is wrong with you, woman? Don’t you see I’m  _ trying _ to fix him?”

“He does not  _ need _ fixing! He is still a child, just leave him be for one night!”

“You never understand- enough of this foolishness.” He said, making his way over to his wife. In a fit of rage, the maquis throws his wife off of Hubert and grips his pale wrist. Hubert could hear her mother screaming out to him as his father dragged him into the depths of the mansion. He tried to pull his arm away, but Luther’s grip only tightened. His father hauled the teen down darkened steps and through a dim hallway. The halls smelled like mold and blood, and there were some rats that quickly scurried away to dodge the two.

“Father...where are you taking me?”

Luther did not answer. He simply looked back at his son, growled, and kept trudging forward. They stopped at a cell, a single lit torch, manacles and chains on the walls, a single cot, a bucket in the corner- Hubert’s eyes widened as he saw his father open the door.

“Wait- no please-”

The marquis shoved him inside and shut the door, locking it from the outside. The teen gripped the bars and glared at Luther.

“What is this?! Why have you put me in here?!”

“You said it yourself. What Arundel and his followers did to you was  _ obviously _ so much better than whatever I put you through. So congratulations Hubert, this is your new training ground. You may rest here for a few minutes and become acquainted with your new environment. I’m sure it won’t take you too long. I will return in a moment.” His father said with a slight smirk. He chuckled on the way out of the dungeon, leaving his sixteen year old son to wail in the darkness. 

* * *

For the next year, Luther had been making Hubert go through lesson after lesson in the dungeons of both the Vestra manor, and the empire’s palace. From assassinations, to magic training, to poisons, and even torture methods, his father put him through it all. Every meal he was given in the dungeon had some type of poison in it, and Hubert was forced to eat it. His father said he had to become immune to poisons if he was to protect Edelgard. In all honesty, Edelgard was the only thing that made all of the tests and lessons bearable.

During the day he would assist her in any way he could, while at night his father put him through hell. Even so, no matter what she required, he was there by her side. His princess had demanded that Hubert was to tell her everything he went through. He only told her the minor details- he had two crests forced onto him (he left out all the torture and tests), and that he was more powerful than ever before (he also left out the fact that he was an  _ actual _ powder keg waiting to blow at any moment). She wanted to know more, but Hubert spared her the details. There was no need to make his princess worry about him when she had more important things to do.

He kept emotions to a minimum, closing himself off to all, even to Edelgard sometimes. As long as he stayed the perfect vassal she needed, then that was all that mattered. They walked through the halls of the palace, Hubert choosing to stay near the shadows so he would not be seen. Sudden shrieks fill the halls, and they both stand in attention.

“What was that?”

“It seems to have come from the main hall, stand behind me lady Edelgard.” Said Hubert, taking out his dagger. They arrived quickly, recoiling at the strong stench of blood. In front of them were two guards, holding a young man down who was soaked with blood. His hair, his clothing- all stained a horrible red. Ionius beckoned Edelgard and Hubert forward. They complied, standing next to the throne to get a better view of the man at the entrance. His hair was platinum-blond in color, blood still dripping through some of the strands.

“Raise your head young man, who are you and where do you hail from?” Ionius announced. The man raised his head, slowly muttering out some words. 

“E...Emile von… Bartels…”

“Bartels…? But, I thought that house was dying...not only that- but that is far away from Enbarr…”

“It is no longer dying...it is a dead house now...a dead house for a dead man…” Emile chuckled out. Edelgard cautiously took a step forward.

“How did you get so injured…?”

The man looked over her body, his face emotionless.

“Do not fret...it is not my blood...it belonged to those people that attacked me...they are all gone now…”

“Attacked you? Who did?”

“A man introducing himself as Arundel…”

“W-What?!”

The emperor looked back at his marquis, silently telling him to take notes.

“Where did you encounter him?”

“I do not recall...he approached me saying he could help me find who I am looking for...when I refused he disappeared and a multitude of people attacked me in dark cloaks. Then...then  _ he _ took over…”

“ _ He _ ? Who is  _ he _ ?”

“I call him the Death Knight...he is inside of me...his thirst for blood will never be quenched, even now he is clawing at my thoughts, urging me to kill… Once one of those people attacked me he took over...once I came to, I was surrounded by mutilated corpses and covered in blood…”

“Dear gods…”

The marquis looked to the emperor, glaring at the man.

“He is far too unstable, we should simply do the world a favor and execute him.”

Emile’s head suddenly shot up, eyes shooting around in their sockets.

“Please- I do not mean to kill- I do not want to harm innocent people...but as long as  _ he _ is inside me...I…”

HIs voice began to shake, eyes filling with unshed tears.

“I just want to find my siblings and my mother again...that vile man took them away from me...I must find them...please I can be of use to you, my power is unlike any other…”

Luther seemed unmoved and waved the guards away.

“Take him to the dungeons and prepare the guillotine. We can’t risk him-”

“Wait.” said Edelgard, holding up her hand to the marquis. She walked towards Emile, holding his face.

“Father...is there not a family with vast hunting grounds nearby?”

Ionius slowly nodded.

“Yes, the Hrym family. They have enough animals roaming around to last them a lifetime.”

“Good. Then may I suggest that Emile be admitted into their family?”

“What? Why Edelgard?”

She studied Emile closely, seeing a glimmer of kindness in his eyes.

“I do not think he is a monster. I believe he just needs a fresh start. If he were to join the Hrym family, he could start over anew. A new name, a new house, and the “Death knight” part of him could use the hunting grounds to quell his thirst for blood.”

“Are you serious, your highness?” Marquis Vestra huffed. He growled at the man soaked in blood.

“He is incredibly unruly. In addition, why would we need a liability like him?”

“You heard him Marquis Vestra, he mutilated a group of Arundel’s followers,  _ on his own _ . Do you know what this could do for the empire? He is essentially a one man army. With someone like him in the empire’s military, we would be able to take down Arundel and his army in no time.”

“That is true...but…” he trailed off, scanning over the man with uncertainty. Ionius chuckled slightly.

“What a smart girl you have become Edelgard. Very well...Emile.”

He looked up at the emperor.

“Will you join the Hrym family, and become part of the empire militia?”

Emile looked at Edelgard who smiled back at him. He nodded, a few stray tears springing from his eyes.

“Yes...yes I will. Thank you for this second chance Emperor...I will not let the royal family down.”

He shakes out his arms as the guards released him. Emile gave a shy smile to Edelgard as the empire's soldiers led him out the doors. The princess beamed with pride as the doors shut, sauntering over to Hubert.

"That was very kind of you, my Lady.”

"Well a good emperor must be kind to all her subjects! Right father?”

“Of course my dea…”

Ionius was cut off by a horrible coughing fit. The man doubled over in pain, clutching his chest tightly. 

“Father!” shrieked Edelgard as she ran to her father’s side. The Marquis quickly reacted.

“Medic! We need a medic!”

Hubert watched as Edelgard's eyes looked back and forth between him and her father, the lavender orbs filled with worry. He silently prayed that Edelgard wouldn't lose anyone else- his lady didn't need the strife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marquis Vestra is on the list of bad dads correct? This chapter is a bit longer than usual, at least I think it is. Somtimes when I write the chapters up they seem long, but they are actually pretty short haha. Anyway, thanks as always for reading and please stay safe! Things might seem scary or frightening, but as long as we stick together, I believe we can overcome hardships. Sorry- thought some people might need some hopeful words. Stay safe everyone :)!


	21. Officers Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert, Edelgard, and Jeritza are admitted to the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach and meet many new allies. Meanwhile Edelgard meets her brother after all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter! But it is a tad bit long.

Three long years had passed. Hubert was now a young man at the age of twenty, but he hadn't grown much. He packed up the remainder of belongings into a suitcase. Today was the day that he and his Lady were to attend the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach. Edelgard hated the church with her very being. The fact that they only did things for their benefit, ruling over the people of Fodlan with an iron fist, neglecting families, and establishing the horrible importance of crests. It made her sick.

She had a plan to destroy the church, and take down it's corrupt ruler, the archbishop, Rhea. Then again, this was her goal, but Edelgard did not have a real "plan" yet. No matter what she came up with, Hubert was by her side. They would just play nice with the church until they came up with a solution. 

The two clutched their suitcases, waking into the main hall to say goodbye to the emperor. They paused as they entered, gazing at a man in white and red armor, platinum blond hair tied in a ponytail.

"Jeritza!" Edelgard exclaimed, dropping her bag to give the man a hug. Hubert also put his bag down, smirking and stalking over him.

"Oh how are you? We have not seen you in a year!"

"I am doing well. The Hrym family has treated me quite nicely. I must thank you again for your kindness."

"Of course Jeritza. Now...what are you doing here?"

The emperor cleared his throat.

"I believe I can answer that. Jeritza is to be enrolled at Garreg Mach as a teacher. I thought it would be best if you had another guardian to watch over you while you are at the academy. Lord Arundel's followers are everywhere."

Edelgard's eyes lit up as she took Jeritza's hands in her own.

"Oh that's wonderful Jeritza. You'll be able to meet so many new people."

"I am not one for social interaction. I would rather not."

"I guess that's okay too."

The clopping of horses outside stirr the three into attention. Ionius smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Be careful my dear El… Hubert and Jeritza will watch over you. Make me proud."

"I know. I will father. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go, before the carriage leaves you behind."

Edelgard nodded, taking her suitcase and waving goodbye to Ionus. Hubert followed right at her heels, his leather case filled with his personal items. Jeritza already climbed into the carriage, beginning to stare out the window. The carriage door shut with a click once they were all settled inside. They lurched forward as the horses began to move. Hubert let his mind wander as he picked at the buttons on his uniform. Garreg Mach was a school of new beginnings, a school where Hubert would make Edelgard's dream a reality.

* * *

Garreg Mach was a religious school, worshiping only the goddess, the teachings of Serios, and the four saints. So of course the opening ceremony was so- fucking- long. Claude tried not to drift off as the sermon went on and on and on. People of Faerghus like this stuff? He instead opted to look at the new faces that surrounded him. He would meet his classmates soon enough- he decided to scope out the competition.

The Black Eagle house looked normal honestly. The only thing that caught his eye was the lanky man with white hair just like one of his own classmates, Lysithea. Were they somehow related? Claude quietly laughed at one of the students, who was dozing onto his smaller friend's shoulder, though he didn't seem to mind.

The Blue Lions were next. They also looked...normal, at least in comparison to his ragtag group of deer. How could Claude not notice the tall Duscur fellow that sat in the row? He was a mountain in comparison to the blond he sat next to, his hair looked like dried noodles in Claude's opinion. The heir snickered as he looked at the blond from behind. He was forced to shut up once said blond turned around to look at him, hearing the sudden noise. His eyes were a striking blue, and with the tilt of his head, the other smiled back and waved.

Claude hoped his face wasn't red. 

_ 'Gods what a pretty smile... he's from Faerghus right? And he has the house leader cape on- oh. OH.' _

He smacked his forehead and sighed.

_ 'I can NOT catch feelings for the prince of Faerghus.’ _

The more he thought about it, the more he was willing to take the risk. Fuck rules right? He's Claude von Riegan dammit, and if he wants to flirt with the crown prince of the Holy Kingdom, then he will! But he had to get through this hour-long ceremony first…

* * *

Hubert followed Edelgard to the Black Eagle classroom, where they would be stationed until graduation. Jeritza had gazed at them like he was begging for them to save him, as he was being dragged away by an extremely loud knight to the facility meeting. They're group of Black Eagles were quite the crowd. Edelgard introduced herself first.

"Hello everyone. My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. Princess of the Empire. This is Hubert von Vestra, my trusted vassal and closest friend."

Hubert felt his face heat up slightly. He quickly composed himself and bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."

The princess cleared her throat and motioned to the first girl that stood front and center. Each of the students introduced themselves, including one very loud and annoying noble. 

"I am Ferdinand von Aegir! The  _ only _ legitimate heir to the Aegir household, and future prime minister! I am.." he continued to speak to himself in a pompous voice

Hubert could feel a headache coming on as he heard the man blather. Rolling his eyes, he motioned for the next classmate to go.

"If you would please move on, that would be great. I assure you no one cares what you are saying von Aegir."

The man seemed shocked, but promptly shut his trap and glared at Hubert. The mage glared right back, he already felt that he would hate the student in front of him. Edelgard sighed then smiled, feeling confident in her house.

“It is a pleasure to meet you all. Welcome to the Black Eagle class. I hope that all of you…?” She suddenly stopped, staring out the classroom door.

“Lady Edelgard…?” Hubert looked at what she was staring at, a teen, the house leader of the Blue Lions. Edelgard took a few shakey steps forward, her eyes locked on him. In a sudden burst of energy, she ran up to him- and struck him across the face. 

* * *

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. One minute he was talking with Dedue, the next there’s a fist hitting his cheek and a girl yelling at him as she clutched his collar.

“You bastard!”

“Huh? W-What?!”

“Four years,  _ four years _ Dimitri! Four years and not a single response from you! To think that I thought you were dead!”

“Four years since what?! Who are you?"

The girl released him, her eyes were filled with betrayal.

"You...you don't remember me…? How...how could you…?"

Dimitri stepped back as Dedue laid a somewhat forceful hand on her shoulder.

"What is your relationship with his highness?" He said, his voice tense. Hubert stepped to make a move, readying a spell, but Edelgard put up her hand. She swatted Dedue's hand off of her shoulder and glared at Dimitri.

"I am Edelgard von Hresvelg! Princess of the empire and Dimitri's sister! The sister that he hasn't contacted in the past four years!"

Dedue looked at his prince with a gaze that said 'This is all your fault, now you have to fix it.' Dimitri refused to meet her eyes, looking down at his boots.

"E-El I'm sorry I just...um…"

"You what?! You don't say hello?! You don't let me know how you're doing?! I was  _ alone, Dimitri _ . I had no one with me! I thought...I thought…"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, squeaking as tears filled her eyes.

"I thought I had lost you too…"

The prince's heart sank as he watched her sob, reminding him of when they were still children. He wrapped his arms around her and clutched her close.

"I will explain everything in due time dear sister...and I am deeply sorry that I left you alone. But I swear to you...I will not leave your side anymore… I will make it up to you- I swear…"

Edelgard sobbed into his shoulder and held him tighter. 

"You better... because if you don't I will never forgive you."

Dimiri chuckled and whispered in her ear.

"You'll forgive me, you love me too much."

She smiled and whispered back.

"I'll fucking kill you."

"I would like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Meet me at the training grounds tonight and we'll see."

She released him and smirked.

"Oh you're on."

* * *

Dedue stood to the side next to a man much, much smaller than him. He smiled slightly as he saw Edelgard embracing Dimitri. He held out his hand to the smaller man.

“Hello. I do not believe we have met. I am Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri’s retainer. You seem close to Edelgard.”

“Yes, I am. Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard’s vassal and aide.”

He shook his hand, the skinny gloved hand was completely enveloped by Dedue’s large one. 

“I see we are similar then. And judging by Lady Edelgard’s reaction, we might be seeing each other more often. Would you like to..em…”hang out”?” Hubert choked out awkwardly. Dedue looked away from him.

“It is not wise to be around someone like me. People will talk. People might...harm you…”

Hubert chuckled at that.

“Dedue, many things have been done to me. I have been spit on and ridiculed by many cruel people. To me, I do not care what people say or do. So please, do not worry about my reputation.” 

The retainer looked down at Hubert again. After a bit of silence, Dedue answers back.

“Thank you. I...I would like to get to know you I suppose.”

“Good. Join Lady Edelgard and I for dinner then.”

“I would like that, thank you…” Dedue said, smiling. Hubert gave a sharp nod, his lips curving into a smirk. The mage now satisfied left to tidy up the classroom as Edelgard and Dimitri continued their reunion. He would give them all the time they needed, after all, when Hubert and Edelgard found each other he was the same way.

* * *

Claude already felt a cold sweat on his back. He did absolutely  _ nothing _ , and he was already being called to see the archbishop. Okay...maybe he did do  _ something _ but itching powder wasn’t that bad right? He was prepared for whatever punishment they had laid out for him. He took a deep breath and walked through the doors that led to the bishop’s room.

“Ah Claude, so glad you could finally join us.” Rhea said in an unusually calm voice. She motioned towards an empty spot right next to the other two house leaders. He took his place and stood straight.

_ ‘Please don’t let this be about the itching powder, PLEASE don’t let this be about the itching powder!’ _

“Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude. As the three newest house leaders of the Officers Academy I have a mission for all three of you.”

_ ‘THANK THE GODS’ _

Claude let out a sigh of relief as Rhea continued her speech.

“You will get to know one another as the knights take you around the grounds you and your classes will be using throughout the school year. You are to listen to the knights and not wander, as there tend to be some unsavory individuals out at night. The trip will only be for a day’s time, you will go on this mission in a week. Do you all understand?”

“Yes Lady Rhea.” answered the leaders. The bishop smiled.

“Good. And one last thing, be sure not to take any of your classmates, this is a mission for you and you alone. So no retainers or vassals. Understood?”

Dimitri and Edelgard looked slightly relieved, while Claude sneered. He didn’t get to bring Hilda? How else was he going to bide his time? They were dismissed from the room, leaving the three leaders in the hallway. Dimitri tapped Claude’s shoulder and flashed a smile.

“I do not believe we have met. I am Prince Dimitri of Faerghus, you are Claude correct? Heir to the alliance?”

“The one and only your princliness. Leader of the amazing Golden Deer!”

“Nice to meet you then. Oh, and this is Edelgard, Princess of the  Adrestian Empire.” 

Edelgard huffed, glaring at Dimitri as she gave him a playful shove.

“I can introduce myself, Dimitri.”

The prince chuckled and nudged her back.

“Right, right sorry. Anyway, Claude, would you like to join us for dinner? We were about to meet up with our retainers. You are welcome to join in and chat.”

“Eh sure, why not. I can get to know you two a lot sooner.” Claude shrugged, casually putting his arms behind his head as he walked with the two nobles. 

  
  


* * *

Jeritza was exhausted. Interacting with people was the  _ worst _ . After hearing that one knight, Alois, blather on for hours on end, all he wanted to do was get some ice cream, go back to his room, and sleep. He rounded the corner, bumping into a student who was carrying a stack of papers and books.

“Oh dear! I’m so sorry!” They said in a soft, kind voice.

“No, no. It is my fault. Allow me.” He bent down to pick up the scattered files as the student before him did the same. So focused on the task at hand, they didn’t bother to glance at each other's faces. They reached for the same page, hands touching, and slowly glancing up at one another. The student’s eyes widened, dropping everything they had just picked up.

"E...Emile…? Is that truly you…?"

She reached out to him, cupping his face as he leaned into the touch.

"Mercedes…"

"Oh Emile it is…!"

She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"We're so sorry we left you with that monster...we should have taken you with us-"

"No. Then he would have found you sooner. I wanted to stay, so I could protect you both. Father is gone now, he can't hurt you." 

“I heard...is he…?”

“Yes.”

“Did you do it…?”

“I am sorry…”

He gently breaks away from her, looking down at the floor.

“I am not the brother you know anymore. I am now just a husk of Emile. I am a monster… you should stay away from me…”

He gets up to leave, but his sister quickly grabs his arm.

“No. Emile I have missed you for so long. You will always be my brother, no matter what you do. And I will always love you.”

Jeritza stared into her pale blue pools, slowly welling up with tears. She gently grasped his hands with her own.

“Please don’t leave Emile. Whatever you are going through, we can get through it together. We always have...so...please…”

He took Mercedes into his arms, feeling her relax.

“I won’t leave you Mercedes. Not anymore. I shall stay by your side.”

That was all she needed to hear. Silent tears soaked into Jeritza’s shoulder as he clutched Mercedes tighter. His normally cold heart was filled with a warmth that he had been searching for. He finally felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....The begining of the f l u f f! Hehehe! Also I love Claude and Dimitri. But don't worry, their won't be a lot of shippy stuff until like...part 2 or 3 i swear. Anyway thanks for reading! Stay safe! :)


	22. Mercenary Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert meets a new friend, while Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude run into two mercenaries.

“Hubert I want you to take the day off today.”

Hubert glanced up from his book. Edelgard looked down at him with a stern gaze.

“Oh, you are going on that mission today. Are you sure you don’t want me to come? I can-”

“No.”

“But-”

“Under no circumstances. I will be getting to know my fellow house leaders, so I suggest that you get to know the other Black Eagles and some of the other students. I mean, come on Hubert- a whole week and you’ve done nothing but spend time with me, Dimitri, and Dedue! And if you’re not doing that- you’re arguing with Ferdinand or locking yourself in your room doing gods knows what!”

Edelgard looked genuinely annoyed at him. Her vassal looked slightly hurt, like she was yelling down at a child. She sighed and crouched next to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Look Hubert, I get that you’re my vassal- but you need to broaden your horizons. Explore a little. I don’t need to be watched and babied by you. Hell- even Dedue has hobbies! Find something you like.”

Hubert was about to answer, but was promptly cut off by Edelgard pointing an accusatory finger at him.

“And no- making poisons is not a hobby Hubert. I expect that by the time I return, you make at least _one_ new acquaintance? Or find something other than being sinister to do? Please Hubert, for both mine and your own sanity.”

“...As you wish my lady…”

“Good. Well then, I’m off. I will see you tomorrow morning.”

The mage watched Edelgard go, leaving him and making her way to the gates where the knights waited. He sighed, shutting his novel on assasination techniques and instead opting to get some fresh air. 

‘ _What to do with my free time?’_

He felt magic tingle through his fingers. He flexed his gloved hands, feeling the magic spark from not being used.

“Perhaps a trip to the training grounds will help me bide my time.”

Hubert stalked the halls, walking to the training grounds and checking if anyone was around. Luckily, the only person there was Jeritza, who had opted to put down his sword in exchange for petting a cat. The knight had three more cats wander up to him and meow, requesting treats and pets.

“Good morning Hubert.”  
  


“Good morning Jeritza, doing some training? Well- I suppose you _were_ doing some training.”

Jeritza hummed as he picked up one of the cats and massaged the pads on its paws. The cat purred as he switched to scratching its stomach.

“You are here to train as well, yes? I will move the cats so they do not get annoyed. They do not like dark magic much, I suppose it smells odd to them.”

The knight placed the cat he was holding on the ground and reached into his pocket to pull out a bag of treats. He shakes them, beckoning the cats to follow. Jeritza waved goodbye to Hubert as he led the cats outside the training hall. With the knight and the cats gone, Hubert sets up multiple targets to practice his spells. Everytime he used a relatively strenuous spell, his skin burned and one of his crests would glow in front of him. He grunted as his right hand seized from a particularly difficult miasma spell. He ripped off the glove to see another patch of black scars snaking from his fingertips. Hubert took in a shaky breath and slowly relaxed the tension in his hand.

“Dammit...I pushed it again…”

“Fascinating.”

Hubert jumped and whipped his head towards the new voice. Linhardt was standing at the entrance with a notebook in hand.

“How...how long have you been watching me?”

“Long enough. Say, correct me if I’m wrong, but Vestras aren’t known for having crests right? Considering that you have two crests the likes of which I haven’t seen before, I’m guessing my assumption is correct.”

Hubert glared at him, hiding his hands behind his back.

“And what of it?”

“Oh no nothing. Just curious is all. But I seriously wonder what crests you have, and why did you try to hide it?”

“It is none of your business. Leave me be.”  
  


Hubert made a move to walk away, but Linhardt blocks his exit, reaching down to grab his hair. The mage slapped his hand away and growled.

“What in goddess’s name do you think you're doing?!”

“Oh come now Hubert, all I need is a little sample for my research. A few hair strands should do.”

“No! Are you mad?!”

“I am of perfectly sound mind, now just let me…”

Hubert grabbed Linhardt’s hands in a tight grip.

“Do not _touch_ me. I am not comfortable with sharing _anything_ about myself with you. If you ever pull that little stunt again, I will poison you till your flesh rots and falls off the bone.” He said with a twisted grin. Linhardt didn’t even flinch, in fact he looked bored. He yawned and took his hands out of Hubert’s grip.

“You wouldn’t try it. Edelgard would be disappointed if you killed one of your own classmates just because you were annoyed.”

“Oh no?”

“Oh, yes, she would. Now please, stop being so difficult and just let me get a little sample.”

Pushing past Linhardt, Hubert walked out of the training hall to make a quick escape to his room. He heard the frantic footsteps of the cleric following behind him. Growling, Hubert picked up his pace, jogging past the dorms. He slipped around the corner and into the greenhouse, looking for a place to hide. He spied Dedue, who was clipping a rose bush while a smaller student carried some pots filled with dirt. The student looked up at Hubert and smiled.

“Oh! Hello there, are you here to garden with us?”

Dedue glanced up from the bush.

“Hubert, what a surprise. What are you doing-”

“Hide me.”  
  


“What?” He questioned, concerned. Hubert flinched as he heard a new voice from outside.

“Hubert! Come on! It’s only a little sample! Your spit will also do!”

Dedue’s eyebrows furrowed, and the smaller student seemed to understand. The boy quickly lifted up some of the taller leaves, and motioned for Hubert to follow.

“Hide in the storage closet back there. You’ll be safe.”

With a sharp nod, Hubert pushed through the leaves and slipped into the closet. A few seconds later, Linhardt comes into the greenhouse, trying to catch his breath.

“Haaa...gods I hate running. Hey Ashe, have you seen Hubert anywhere?”

The boy, Ashe, shook his head and picked up a watering can.

“You just missed him, he ran to his room. I know it’s none of my business, but if he’s running away from you, you should leave him be.”  
  


“Yes, but it’s important! I really need to figure out what crests he has! Having two crests is incredibly rare, is it a mutation, or something else?”

“Well, maybe you should just let things be a mystery until he’s ready?”

Linhardt hummed, and thought for a moment.

“I suppose I could leave him for now. I can just ask Edelgard about him once she returns. Thank you Ashe.”  
  


“Of course! Happy to help!”

“I’m gonna go take a nap. If Caspar is looking for me, tell him I’m in the library.”

He yawned and sluggishly exited the greenhouse. Ashe waited until his sleepy friend was out of sight before kindly yelling to the back closet.

“Okay, he’s gone. You can come out now.”

Hubert pushed open the closet door, and quickly bowed.

“Thank you, I am in your debt.”

“It’s no problem! I’m always happy to help someone in need! Oh, I’m Ashe by the way!”

Ashe shook his hand and brightly smiled.

“Hubert von Vestra. A pleasure.”

Dedue sighed as he picked up a large bag of soil, giving Hubert a gentle pat on his shoulder.

“I know it is none of my concern, but why was he after you? He mentioned crests…”

The mage’s face fell, his usual sly smirk twisting into a scowl.

“It is true, it is none of your concern, and I would rather not discuss it. But thank you for worrying about my wellbeing friend.”

“Of course. While you are here, would you like to garden with us? Dimitri and Edelgard are not here, so perhaps it would be best to spend some time together."

Hubert almost said no, but thought back to Edelgard. He sighed, then took off his white gloves in exchange for the thick gardening gloves.

"...Sure. I can lend a hand. Where do we start?"

* * *

"Agh…my arms are killing me."

Claude stretched his body until his back popped. He groaned and settled by the campfire. With a yawn, he sat by Dimitri who was polishing his lance.

“Today’s training was very fruitful, though difficult. I admire your bow work Claude, it is quite amazing.”

“Haha yeah, the way you handle a spear is cool to watch. Maybe you can show me some of your “special” techniques, hehe~”

The heir expected a sudden blush, but instead the prince smiled and nodded.

“Of course Claude! I would be happy to teach you some of my spear work! I am flattered that you asked!”

“No I- never mind. Thanks Dimitri.”

Edelgard laid next to her brother, handing out wrapped sandwiches to the other two.

“The knights made these for us.”

“Thanks El.”

“Yeah thanks for the food El!”  
  


“Don’t call me that, Claude.”

Claude sat back as he stared at Edelgard. She glared at him.

“Why not?”

“I only allow those that I am close to, to call me El. I just met you a week ago, so I have not given you permission to call me that quite yet.”

“And Dimitri gets that right because?”

“I have known him a long time.”

“Hmm.” he hummed, taking a bite out of his sandwich. The night soon settled down, and the three royals drifted to sleep under the stars, unaware of the danger soon approaching. 

* * *

Dimitri woke with a jolt. Something was seriously wrong, he felt it. He looked to the forest, flinching as he heard the trees shift in an unnatural way. He nudged Claude and Edelgard awake.

“Don’t say anything, but I think there is something- or someone waiting for us.”

Edelgard nodded, making a move to grab her axe and Dimitri’s lance. Claude rolled over to snag his bow. Suddenly, a canister rolled into the center of the camp.

“MOVE!” Claude screamed, shoving the two royals into the bushes. The pouch exploded, smoke filling the area. The knights that were sleeping jump to life, grabbing their weapons and searching the smoke.

“Your highnesses!? Where are you?!”

“Alois! We’re- gah!” Claude was cut off by a sword lined up with his throat. Dimitri pulled him back and held his spear out to the attacker.

“So that guy was right… heh, three pretty royals, ripe for the taking! Why don’t the three of you come with us quietly, we don’t want to ruin our chances at scoring big!”

More rouges snickered as they approached the three. Edelgard growled, brandishing her own axe. 

“Like we would let you take us without a fight! Dimitri, let us teach these fools a lesson!”

“I agree, we can not let these ruffians get the better of us, right Claude? ...Claude?”

Dimitri looked around, then glanced back to see Claude in the distance, running away.

“You guys are on your own! Have fun dying!”

“CLAUDE!” Dimitri turned back to the thieves, who seemed to multiply in number. The prince whispered to Edelgard.

“Run for it.”

With a quick nod, the siblings ran behind the heir that had abandoned them.

“Hey! They’re getting away! Get those brats!”  
  


* * *

_“My teacher...we must destroy them all!”_ _  
_ _“Professor- kill every last one of them!”_

_“Come on Teach! We have to win this!”_

_Blood was everywhere, bodies with familiar faces littered on the burning battlefield._

_“Hey get up, now is not the time to be sleeping- that is my job!”_

_So...this?_ _  
_ _  
_ _“So you know my name. We do not have much time to talk, but I am pretty sure you know my story. How curious, I feel we have met before… No matter...we shall meet again soon…”_

“Ah, so you two are finally up?” A voice asked, coming in from a different room. The man had a spear on his back and padded leather armor. He tilted his head.

“You okay? Let me guess. You two had those dreams again, the ones about the little girl on the throne and the armies clashing in a giant field right? Even though those are odd dreams, I doubt that will ever happen. Come on, get your gear, Byleth, Bylese.”

Byleth, the younger twin, yawned and slowly gathered his cloak. He attached his old steel sword to his back that he refused to get rid of, as it was a gift from Jeralt when he first started training. Bylese, born first, picked up her gauntlets and sword and proceeded to push her brother out the door. Instead of seeing an empty front lawn, they see three teens, all out of breath. Jeralt pushed past them and looked down at the kids.

“Huh? Who are you- wait those uniforms-”

“We apologize for the sudden intrusion but our camp was attacked.”

“We got separated from the knights and our instructor and we are in grave danger!”  
“The thieves after us aren’t gonna give up, and it’s clear why…”

The three of them stated, panicked. Jeralt hummed, and jumped once he heard a new voice scream.

“Captain Jeralt! Thieves reported from the village!”

With a sigh, Jeralt turned to the twins.

“Well, no need for an explanation now. We can’t risk the townsfolk getting hurt after they’ve done so much for us. We have some thieves to take care of, come on!”

He ran for his horse as Byleth and Bylese stood beside the three students. They couldn’t shake the feeling they had met them before…

* * *

“You brat!” The leader of the thieves screamed, jumping up from the ground. He readied his axe, dashing towards Edelgard with fury in his eyes. Dimitri saw the rogue and screamed out to his sister.

“El, look out!”

The princess noticed too late, unable to properly ready her axe as the man ran towards her. Bylese slid in front of Edelgard, shielding her with her back.

“Bylese!” Her twin screamed out. Without a second thought, Bylese shielded her with a quick parry of the axe, knocking the thief back. Even the princess was shocked by the sudden action. Bylese sneered at the thief, looking back to Edelgard.

“You okay?”  
  


“I am now...thank you.”

The rogue leader growled, scrambling away from them.

“You won this round, but I’ll be back brats!”  
  


He ran into the woods, the last of his group running after him. Bylese heard panicked footsteps and the clanking of armor came up behind them.

“There you are your highnesses! We were looking all over for- Jeralt? Is that you my friend?!”

“Oh no…” Jeralt sighed as he was practically tackled by a large armored knight.

“Hello Alois…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I like twin Aus. I was trying to decide how I wanted the two of them to work and I think I figured it out. Also just to fill in some info. Since the twins are able to "reset" and take a new route, they have some memories of what happened in the previous runs, but this time, things are of course different. These memories are going to affect them, but they don't know why it's affecting them do much, Sothis is the only one that kinda knows whats going on, she is a god after all. Anyway, thanks for reading, stay safe :)


	23. Pick One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins chose their classes, while running into several students that look familiar.

Hubert paced the floor. Back and forth, in front of the classroom. Dedue tapped his fingers against the table, his posture hunched and tense. Hilda on the other hand, was filing her nails. 

“I can not take it anymore. I am going out to search for them!”

“Hubert you know we can not, but I am extremely worried for his highness’s well being- as well as Lady Edelgard. What if they are hurt?”

Hilda blew on her nails.

“Relax guys, I’m sure they’re just running a bit late.”

“Do you not care for Claude’s safety?”   
  


“Eh. I’m Claude’s friend, not his retainer. He can handle himself Dedue.”

“I know but…”

The other two were extremely uneasy. Hubert sat down and cracked his knuckles, fidgeting in his seat.

“The three house leaders have returned!” Yelled a guard from outside. Dedue and Hubert jumped to their feet, rushing to the gates. Hilda yawned and followed the other two as they rushed. 

“Lady Edelgard! Prince Dimitri!”

“Your highness! Princess Edelgard!”

The two royals waved to their worried retainers, the latter letting out sighs of relief. Hubert’s eyes locked with two strangers that walked in with Edelgard. One of them quickly rushed up to him and grasped his face, trying to get a better look at him.

“You look...odd… has your hair always been this color?”

“Um...hello to you too? Please get off of me.”

Hubert shoved the offending hands off of him, wiping his cheeks with a handkerchief. The woman’s blank eyes were filled with wonder as she looked over his features. Her brother also studied him closely, whispering something under his breath.

“He wasn’t supposed to be like this...it was supposed to be...her…”

The mage stepped away from them, clearing his throat.

“Lady Edelgard do you know these...strangers…?”

“Yes Hubert. They saved us from a band of thieves. We owe them our lives.”

“I see. Well, despite the strange introduction, thank you for saving my lady’s life.”

The twins nodded, still staring at Hubert. He could still feel the two staring at him as they walked away towards the classrooms.

* * *

Jeralt hated the church. How could he not? The same place where his wife had died, the same place that unjustly killed, the same place that he promised he would never return to- and yet here he was. Rhea, as compulsive as ever, swooned over his children. She begged them to be teachers, which they had no choice but to agree. Jeralt was given his own office as his children went to meet the various students around Garreg Mach. He pulled out his wooden flask, pouring some whisky into a glass.

“Just my luck...to be stuck here all over again…”

“Captain Jeralt? May I come in?”

“Hmm? Yes, who is it?”

Jeralt saw the archbishop’s right hand enter the room, carrying a few folders of paperwork.

“As the captain in charge, I had a few files made of each of the knights in your squadron. I hope they prove useful.”   
  


“Oh, thank you Seteth. Say, join me for a drink will ya?”

“I do not think I-”

“It’s spiced whiskey.”

“...Maybe just a glass…”

Seteth slid next to Jeralt and thanked him for the drink. Jeralt took a sip of his own and huffed.

“I still don’t know how you put up with her. I know she saved your life but...she’s just…”

“I know how you feel about Lady Rhea, but believe me, she knows what she’s doing.”

“Hmf. I hope so. Say, how’s Flayn doing?”

The two finished their drinks and talked. This was probably the only thing he missed about the church. That and Sitri.

* * *

Bylese and Byleth felt that something was...off. They didn’t recognize Edelgard at first due to her brownish hair, shouldn’t it be white? The princess happily greeted the mercenaries. 

“Hello again. I apologize for not properly introducing myself before, but I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, princess of the Adrestian Empire. I do not believe I caught your names.”   
  


“Bylese. I like fishing.” She said, her face not changing.

“Byleth. I like cats.” He stated, eyes dulled out.

Edelgard chuckled.

“That’s good to know I suppose. We have a fishing pond full of fish, and there are cats everywhere. I hope you enjoy your time here. Sorry to cut this meeting short, but my class needs me. I wish to chat with you soon.”

Waving goodbye, Edelgard entered the Black Eagle classroom. Bylese felt her chest tighten, as if something was missing. She shook her head and followed her brother to the dining hall. A knight bumped into Byleth’s shoulder, quickly apologizing.

“My apologies, Professor.”

“Oh, it’s not a problem. You’re Jeritza, right?”   
  


He nodded. “Yes, pleased to make your acquaintance. Now if you excuse me, I must do my rounds. Good day.”

Jeritza left swiftly. Byleth stared longer than he intended to, fiddling with his ring finger as if something was missing. 

  
  


* * *

Rhea smiled as she saw Byleth and Bylese approaching. Hanneman and Manuela stood beside them.

“So glad you have all made it. I take it you have met all the students correct? This means it is time to choose which house you will teach.”

Manuela stepped back with Hanneman.

“Since you two are new, why don’t you choose? Then Hanneman and I will take the remaining two houses.”

“That sounds fair. Well then, you two go ahead.”

Rhea hummed in agreement.

“So, Bylese, which house would you like to-”   
  


“All of them.”

“E...Excuse me?”

“I want to teach all of them.”

Her expression didn’t change. The bishop nervously laughed, looking to her brother instead.

“Well, your sister seems to still be deciding. Byleth which house-”

“All three.” He said, nodding with Bylese. “We want all three.” Their faces were plain as they stared at Rhea. 

“I don’t believe you two can-”

“Make it happen or we quit.” interrupted Bylese, taking a step forward.

“What?!”

Byleth’s eyes narrowed as he took his sister’s hand.

“We can rotate on a class each week.”

“I suppose we could bu-”

“It’s settled then. For the first week I’ll take the Black Eagles, Bylese will take the Blue Lions, and either Manuela or Hanneman will take the Golden Deer. The last teacher is off for the week.”

The bishop sighed and gave up on arguing.

“You two are just as stubborn as your father… Alright then, you win. You may rotate off each week with the houses. I expect the two of you to explain to the students the new situation.”

The siblings smirked and looked at one another.

“Yes Lady Rhea.”

They excitedly skipped out the conference room, ready to spend time with their new students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Apologies for not updating like I usually do on Saturday. Life, ya know? Anywho, we're getting close to the end of this first part. Once this part is done it might take me a bit to get the next story for this series done. I have been pretty busy. Thanks as always for reading, stay safe :)


	24. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert talks with Hanneman and they reminisce on old memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems a bit repetitive? Hanneman's and Hubert's support is pretty interesting. So expect some repeating phrases.

Hanneman studied each of his student’s names. Now that he had to technically take care of all of the houses, he had to make sure that he knew the students’ strengths and weaknesses. He wrote a few notes for each class, pausing at one name.

“...Hubert von Vestra? My my...I have not seen him in years...ah that takes me back…” Chuckling, Hanneman goes back to writing.

“Professor Hanneman? May I come in?” A voice called from outside his door. The professor hummed. “Yes, come in.”

The old oak door creaked open, a tuft of white hair poking through. The professor looked the student up and down, his eyebrows creasing. 

“Excuse me for being rude but, what is your name young man?”

“Hubert von Vestra. I wanted to go over some pointers for magic training. Professor Bylese and Byleth are not adequate enough for my specialties.” 

“Wait. Hubert von Vestra...your father is Luther von Vestra correct?”

Hubert scowled. “Don’t remind me. But yes, he is. What does that matter?”

Hanneman stood from his seat and approached the student. He looked over his features and smiled.

“Look how you have grown Hubert… Quite the fetching young man. I have not seen you in years, not since I left the empire to join the Officer’s Academy.”

“What are you talking about? I do not know you…”   
  


Hanneman shook his head and scrambled to his closet to pull out a painting. He grinned as he took off the sheet to show Hubert.

“I worked with your father for a long time, we were actually close friends. I often came to the estate to see you and your siblings...oh what a cute boy you were back then…”

The painting was old, and was made with great care. Hubert recognized his father, face set in stone as his cloak hung on his shoulders. His mother was next to him, she was slightly smiling as she held a baby. Another man stood beside his parents, dressed in red robes and a golden monocle on his eye. Below them were two children, close in age. A girl with long hair tied back with a purple bow, and a black dress. The other was a boy, dressed in slacks and a white shirt, held together by a frilly cravat and vest. 

“See? This was when you were six, Vanessa was just born and Elijah didn’t even exist yet. I got this painting before I left to join the church. When I left I severed ties with the empire, and all of the relationships that came with it.”   
  


“You were wise to cut ties with that deplorable man I call a father.”

“Sharp words, Hubert. He is still your father, even if you find him contemptible.”

Hubert crossed his arms and huffed. “Contemptible is not the word I would use. He is a wretch that writhes in his own filth. Even though he was loyal to the empire, he simply sat idle as Edelgard’s siblings were taken and murdered by Lord Arundel. What’s worse? He conspired with ministers to usurp power from the emperor.”

“Yes I have heard of that, but in his defense, the emperor was planning on taking power from the Seven Houses. He wanted to concentrate the power in the hands of the throne, and the nobles wanted to put a stop to that-”

“For their own selfish gain… Minister Aegir, Lord Arundel, those bastards are all the same. Lady Edelgard will become the new emperor, and shall have revenge on those wretched nobles…”

“That is quite the goal...you hope she can cease this never ending conflict, on her own? Hubert-”

“Enough. As joyful as it is to reminisce on my father’s “brilliant” ideas, my mood has been soured. I will take my leave now. Thank you for the history lesson Professor.”

Without another word, Hubert angrily combed through his bangs and stormed out the room. Hanneman sighed and stared at the painting before covering it again.

“What did that boy go through…hm?”

He looked to his crest analyzer by the door which seemed to be scanning something. As he approached it, he spied a strand of white hair sitting in the tray. It showed two crests- both of which Hanneman had never seen before.

“This was from Hubert… astounding...I must find out more…”

Hanneman quickly rushed back to his journal, beginning to pick out books from his shelf. He opened each of them, intrigued in finding the crests he never knew existed.

* * *

The Great Tree Moon was the month where the mock battle between the three houses took place. Byleth currently had the Black Eagles while Bylese had the Blue Lions. Dimitri paced while Bylese tried to keep him calm.

“Edelgard will be using Hubert whose magic will decimate Dedue...and her axe is more powerful than my lance so...hmm.”

“Calm yourself Dimitri. We can win this.”

“Are you sure about that?” Bylese turned around to see Claude, smirking at the two. Edelgard and Byleth trailed after him.

“I’m pretty sure the Golden Deer are taking this one! What do you think, teach? A little bit of stomach poison or itching powder and-”

“Don’t even think about it.”

“No.”

“Aww…”

Dimitri chuckled, crossing his arms and glaring at Claude.

“No schemes this time. We’re supposed to have a fair fight.”

“But think about how much fun it would be-”

“No. Definitely not.”

“Well it was worth a shot, see you guys out there!”

The heir quickly left once he was denied the right to scheme. Edelgard gave Bylese and Dimitri quick hugs.

“I wish you two the best of luck, but the Black Eagles will win this for sure. Here’s to a fair fight.”

Byleth waved goodbye to both of them as they left the hall. Bylese put her arm around Dimitri.

“Okay, let’s do this.”

“Yes professor!”

* * *

  
  


“The winner of the mock battle is...the Black Eagle house!”

Edelgard helped Dimitri off the ground. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m alright. Congratulations El, you and your class truly proved yourself.”

“The Blue Lions were also quite the challenge.”

Byleth dusted off his clothes while Bylese silently stood at the side. She watched Edelgard and Dimitri talk and tease each other.

“I don’t know why, but it feels like those two shouldn’t be so...close? I mean it’s good that they are- I just…”

“I know how you feel sis. It’s like something is missing. Let’s not worry about it now. How about we join the students for dinner?”

“Yeah...yeah let’s do that…”

Images of blood covered fields were still fresh in their minds. Bylese shivered as the battlefields flashed through her head. Quickly dismissing it, she trailed her brother off the training grounds and back to the school.

* * *

_ “P-Priscilla...please let’s turn around…” _

_ “Don’t be a wuss Hubert! Father said that you’ll start the more intense training tomorrow, so we won’t have time to do this anymore! Come on!” _

_ Hubert trailed after his sister who was valliently leading the way. The woods outside their estate were off limits due to the dense thicket and the twisting paths. A murder of crows screeched and flew by Hubert. He screamed and cowered. _

_ “Priscilla! I don’t want to do this anymore! We should be turning back!” _

_ She giggled and teasingly hit him. “I knew you’d chicken out! I’ll be the brave knight, and you can be the cowardly prince! Go on and run back then!” _

_ Hubert picked himself up and dusted off his clothes. “I am not a coward! Vestras are brave! I won’t go back!” _ _   
  
_

_ “Good!” _

_ They walked through the woods for a few minutes, the noises getting louder. The boy stopped for a moment only to check where they were going, once he looked up, Priscilla was gone.  _

_ “P-Priscilla…? Where did you go? T-This isn’t funny!” _

_ He heard the branches creak, causing him to jump. He nervously looked into the thicket, spying glowing yellow eyes. _

_ “P...Priscilla…? Is that-” Something squeaked, and a hoard of bats came shrieking from the bushes. Hubert lost it, screaming and running with tears streaming down his face. He paid little attention to where he was going, tripping over a tree root and slamming into the ground. His knee was scraped, he was covered in filth, and he just wanted to hold his sister. He wailed out into the darkness, clutching his bleeding knee. _

_ “I WANT TO GO HOME! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!” _

_ “Jeez you really are a coward. I’m here.” _

_ Hubert looked up to see his sister. He cried harder, Priscilla covering her ears. _

_ “I-I-I lost y-you and I was s-so sc-scared…!” _ _   
  
_

_ “You’re supposed to be the big brother, quit crying.” She kneeled down and looked at his knee. She spit on the wound and rubbed the dirt away. _

_ “Ew…!” _

_ “Shush, it’ll help. Now let’s go back home.” _

_ She smiled and helped him up, holding her brother’s hand. They walked back in relative silence, the only noise being Hubert’s snifiles.  _

_ “Hey Hubert…?” Priscilla said, breaking the silence. _

_ “Yeah…?” _

_ “M’ sorry I put you through this. You...you’re not a coward. I should have just taken care of you. I was looking for you like crazy. I’m the worst little-big sister ever…” _

_ “Well...you came back for me right? And you were looking for me right? So you’re not a bad sister...father probably would have just left me…” _

_ Priscilla hummed and clutched Hubert’s hand tighter. _

_ “No matter what, I won’t leave you Hue! I promise, I’ll be the best little-big sister ever! And whenever you’re scared, just hold my hand, and I’ll be there.” _

_ He nodded and smiled. “Thank you…Priscilla.” _

_ “That’s what sisters are for! One more thing Hue?” _

_ “Mm-hmm?” _ _   
  
_

_ “Don’t tell mother.” _

* * *

Hubert woke from his desk, drool staining his nightshirt. The mock battle really took a toll on him the other day. He groaned, taking off his nightclothes in exchange for his academy uniform. He looked in the mirror and sighed.

_ ‘Another one of those dreams. I wish I didn’t have to remember, it only hurts now.’ _

A rooster crowed from the outside to signal the rising sun. Shaking his head and brushing down his uniform he left his room behind, a wispy girl with blood on her shirt trailing after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Updating on the day I usually do? Woooowwww~ Anywho, Here's chapter 24! Thanks as always for reading! Stay safe :)!


	25. Old Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe is forced to fight someone he cares about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence and character death, but nothing major.

Hubert made his way to the dining hall, taking a container full of coffee beans that he marked for his use alone. Grinding the beans and pouring the boiling water over the powder, he inhaled the fragrance of the bitter drink.

“Nothing like fresh coffee in the morning… Just me...and my drink...”

“GOOD MORNING HUBERT!”

“ I can’t get one minute of quiet, can I - Good morning Caspar…” Hubert groaned out, turning to his obnoxious classmate. The past month had been getting to know the rest of his class, many of which Hubert respected. Petra, Dorothea, Bernadetta, and Edelgard were among the students that were capable and willing to pursue each mission with grace. The rest on the other hand...Hubert could deal without. Linhardt was lazy, Ferdinand was annoying, and Caspar was…

“Up bright and early as always!”

Loud.

“I was just doing some early morning training! What about you?” The brawler asked, clearly not caring that the rest of the campus was still sleeping. Hubert put up his hand to stop Caspar from any other questions as he took a long, slow sip of his coffee. He then put a finger up to his lips.

“Mind your volume you obnoxious buffoon. The rest of the staff are just getting up.”

“Oh right- sorry sorry. Whatcha doing up so early?”

“What does it look like? Making coffee of course. Then I am to make breakfast with Dedue this morning.”

“Bleh, I don’t know how you drink that stuff, it’s so gross and bitter!”

“Please remind me of when I asked for your opinion.”

Caspar looked offended as Hubert began to walk away, getting out several pans and ingredients. The mage felt the other teen lean over his shoulder.

“So whatcha making?”

Hubert sighed and looked back to Caspar.

“If you have nothing better to do, I suggest you get out of the kitchen before I burn you with a fire spell. It is far too early for your shenanigans and this food is not for you, but for Dedue, Ashe and I. So please, for the sake of my sanity, leave. Me. Alone.” 

“Geez no need to be so harsh! I’ll leave you alone Mr. Prickly…” Capar threw up his hands dramatically and left the dining hall once he grabbed an apple. Hubert drank the rest of his coffee in peace, studying the entrance. His fellow vassal walked through the door, a basket of fresh ingredients from the greenhouse in his arms.

“Good morning Hubert.”

“Morning. Where is Ashe?”

“He is...not feeling well today…”

“How so…?”

“I...will explain in a moment. Let us get started on breakfast.”

With a nod, Hubert began to wash and chop some of the vegetables, while Dedue began to sauté the meat.

“This month...the Blue Lion class is to… kill Lord Lonanto.”

“That is Ashe’s father correct?”

“Yes. He is feeling...conflicted. It is our mission to stop him, but it is also his father.”

“I see.”

They worked in silence. Only the sizzling of food in the pan interrupted the peace. With eggs fried and vegetables mixed in, they ate in the quiet dining hall.

“Will Ashe be alright?”

“I am unsure. We can only hope that he will be of sound mind…”

Hubert hummed. Dedue’s voice was laced with concern. All they could do was wait until the end of the month to see what would happen.

* * *

Ashe clutched his bow close, shaking as he nocked an arrow. It hurt having to shoot down all of the knights that he knew. He tried not to hurt them, but seeing them all involved...his heart ached. Then through the fog he saw him- Lonanto. He pulled back an arrow as he saw the horse approach him.

“Ashe…?”

“L-Lonato...Please...why are you doing this?!”

“That woman needs to die Ashe, for all that she has done. Get out of my way, or I will be forced to strike you down!”

His horse charged towards the archer. Lonato had drawn his lance, prepared to strike Ashe down. He dodged out of the way and felt tears come to his eyes, ready to release his arrow.

“Lonato...I...I’m sorry...please...please miss…!” He begged, watching the arrow sail through the air. The arrow glided and hit Lonato in his shoulder. The man gritted his teeth, taking up his lance once more.

"I apologise Ashe, but I must do this!"

The archer flinched and waited for the lance to impale him, but he heard the clank of metal hitting metal. Opening his eyes, Dedue stood above him, heavy armor protecting his body.

"D...Dedue…"

"I will take it from here." His classmate said, readying his axe. He brought down his axe on the lord and his horse, the mount letting out a pitiful whine as it went down. The armor protecting Lonato was sliced through, blood pooling to the surface. With a shuddering breath, Lonanto looked to Ashe and held out his hand, then he went silent.

"Ashe…I had to do it or…"

He stood silently, looking at his adopted father's body as blood seeped on the ground. The ringing in his ears blocked out any other sound. Ashe could only stare at the corpse. Dedue took Ashe into his arms, dragging him away from the body. 

“Ashe, I need you to look at me. Are you alright?”

“I...Y-Yes I’m fine. I’m gonna go...find his highness…”

The archer drifted away to where the rest of the class was meeting. Dedue felt a pit form in his stomach. The way Ashe looked- so empty and alone- it reminded him of the Duscur boy witnessing the death of his village. The world was truly unfair to those that did not deserve to suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love ashe, but I also like making him feel p a i n. I write all my chapters ahead of time so I don't have to rush later on~ So far in terms of my pre-written chapters, I think I'm almost done- so in a sense- I might be done with this part soon~ Anywho Please take care! Thank you for reading! Stay safe! (Also sorry for the shorter chapter but i have big plans for the next one~) :)


	26. Blood Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert's trauma catches up with him in the worst way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains details of torture and violence

“Hubert please.”

“I said no. Now leave me be!”

“Come on, just some saliva or some hair samples? It’s not  _ that _ big a deal.”

“Giving you some of my bodily substances  _ is _ a big deal for me. And a complete invasion of my privacy!” Exclaimed Hubert, violently standing from the dining hall table. Linhardt followed the mage out of the dining hall, begging him over and over. Hubert growled and slammed his foot down, magic coursing through his veins.

“For the last time, absolutely not! I refuse to give you anything relating to my identification for your “experiments”! If you ask me about this one more time- I swear- I will give you the worst death imaginable and the guards will never find your body!”

“But-”

“Good day, Linhardt.” He said, storming off towards his dorm room and slamming the door shut. Linhardt could only sigh and walk away. He wandered to the training hall, where many of the other Black Eagles were training. Caspar looked up from his target and smiled at Linhardt.

“Hey nice to see you Lin! Where were you?”

“With Hubert. I just don’t get him! What’s the big deal? It’s just a bit of spit or some hair! It won’t kill him…”

Dorothea finished with her own target, wiping her sword down with a cloth.

“Lin you should honestly just stop. If Hubie doesn’t want to be bothered, you should respect his decision.”

“But it’s for science! Ugh does anyone other than Hanneman get how important this is?!” He dramatically groaned out. Linhardt slumped against the wall, already drifting to sleep.

“Well, maybe I could help!” Caspar said, already standing over his friend. “I am a master at getting Hubert to go anywhere! All I have to do is scream and he practically runs away! He says something like “Going to find somewhere more quiet” or something like that!”

“Have you ever considered that he is simply annoyed by you?”

“Pft, who could be annoyed by me?”

Linhardt gazed at Caspar and sighed. “Do you think you can get him to the infirmary? I can go get Hanneman.”

“Get Hubert to the infirmary! I can do that!” The brawler ran out of the training hall and straight to the dorms. Dorothea shook her head as Linhardt picked himself up.

“This is a really bad idea Lin. If you do this, Edie might kill you.”

“Eh, I’ll be fine. How bad can it be? It’s just a hair sample, it’s not like he’s gonna disappear if I take a strand right?” He claimed, sluggishly making his way to Hanneman’s office. Dorothea shifted her feet nervously.

“I should probably let Edie know about this…”

* * *

Hubert looked over his journal entries. His sleeping patterns were getting worse. The constant nightmares and visions of his siblings didn’t help either. He felt like the hands of the doctors were still crawling all over him, voices screaming to him to stay still, that it will only hurt a little. Shaking his head, he took another sip of his coffee, only to see it empty again. With a sigh, he walked to his door just as it slammed open.

“HEY HUBERT!”

“ Good gods what did I do to deserve this?  Good afternoon Caspar. What do you need?”

“I need you to come to the infirmary with me!”

“...No.”

Hubert stormed past him, making a beeline to the dining hall. Caspar was begging him the entire way there, and on the way back.

“Please, please, please please please please?!”

“GODS CASPAR- Please- just do everyone a favor, especially me, and be quiet for once in your irritating life!”   
  


“But I need you! Please, it takes one minute!”

“For the last time, no! How many times do I have to say it!? No-” Hubert paused, his eyes glazing over. The mage groaned and fell over, his body going limp.

“Oh shit- Hubert are you okay?! We need to go to the infirmary!” He exclaimed, picking up his classmate’s unconscious body and carrying him up the stairs. He threw open the door. “Linhardt I have Hubert!”

“I told you to bring him here, not kill him Caspar.”

“He just passed out while talking to me! I didn’t do anything!”

“Ah, that sounds like Hubert. Well then, I guess the tests can last longer then. Set him down on the bed and we can get started. Thank you again Caspar.”

The brawler layed Hubert down on one of the beds and left the infirmary, claiming he had more training to do. Hanneman put on gloves and rolled up his sleeves.

“Well, shall we get started?”

“Yes. But you do the syringes, I don’t do blood.”

  
  


* * *

“I….waking up…”

“Eh? We…one...more.”

Muffled voices surrounded Hubert as he came to. He felt something cold poking him, and something holding him down. When he opened his eyes, he saw a cart with vials of...things. There was white hair, a clear liquid, and...blood. Hubert tried to sit up in the bed, but when he looked down, there were buckles holding him in place.

“Wh-What? What is this?!”

“Oh, welcome back Hubert.” A voice sleepily remarked. Linhardt.

“I got the results back- Oh, hello Hubert.” Hanneman. Hubert shook his head and felt his breathing pick up.

“Why do you have me strapped to the bed- What are you doing to me?”

“Sorry to scare you young Hubert, but you fainted and Caspar brought you here. So while you were recovering, Linhardt and I decided to run a few tests on your crests-”

“YOU WHAT?!”

Hubert tugged at the restraints, the flashes of the dungeons came back. The blood, the knives, the  _ pain _ . He couldn’t think straight. He saw Hannman hold a needle up to his arm.

“Don’t worry, just one more sample and you’ll be free to go.”

He shook his head and tried to move away. Hanneman and Linhardt’s faces shifted, turning into members with dark cloaks and wide smirks.

“No, no, no, no, no-”

His professor’s voice shifted from calming, to a tone he knew all too well.

“Just one more test Hubert, just one more-  **Then it's back to the dungeon with you…** ”

“NO! NO! NO! NO MORE! I WON’T GO BACK- I’LL NEVER GO BACK!”

“ **Oh come now~ Don’t be difficult. Lord Arundel is waiting for his favorite test subject…** ”

“DON’T TAKE ME BACK! I CAN’T- I CAN’T-!” He screeched, spitting and kicking against the bed. He was back on the table, strapped down by his limbs, screaming and begging for the doctors to stop. He felt tears prick his eyes, the magic coursing through his veins. There were more screams, he felt a strong burning sensation take him over. A flash of purple, and he faded away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting huh? I wanted to utilize Linhardt as in some of his ending they are...a bit extreme. Like his one with Flayn. No thank you. Anyway, thanks as always for reading. stay safe :)


	27. Losing Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert is forced to reveal his secret about his childhood experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some mentions of torture and child abuse.

“NO! NO! NO! NO MORE! I WON’T GO BACK- I’LL NEVER GO BACK!”

“What are you talking about Hubert? You must calm down!”

“DON’T TAKE ME BACK! I CAN’T- I CAN’T-!” Hanneman felt a surge in magic, an incredibly volatile amount. Hubert’s crests were glowing like crazy, and his eyes were rolled back as he screamed and rambled on. The professor grabbed Linhardt and ran out the infirmary. In an instant, the entire room was overtaken in a bright light, and exploded. The blast was huge, rubble and glass falling everywhere. It sounded like a warehouse of gunpowder was just set a flame. Debris was everywhere, and the room where the infirmary stood was nothing but rubble and smoke. In the center, Hubert laid unconscious, his crest’s light slowly fading away. Panicked steps ran through the hall, knights with their weapons drawn and Rhea leading the charge.

“What in the name of the goddess happened here?”

Linhardt looked up from the ground, pulling off the gloves. “Oh we are in so much trouble.”

* * *

The whole school heard the explosion. Dorothea was already with Edelgard, telling her what Linhardt was planning. But it was already too late, Edelgard recoiled once she felt the school rumble. She looked at Dimitri, who was standing up with Dedue.

“Dimitri…”   
  


“Come on, we have to go check on him.  _ Now _ .”

Every magic user in Garreg Mach shuddered, the amount of energy was overwhelming. There was already a crowd forming around the destroyed section of the school. They were muttering amongst themselves.

“Oh gods, is he okay?”

“Thank the goddess no one else was in there.”

“You think he caused this?”

Edelgard pushed through the crowd and saw Hubert. White hair was singed, and he looked bruised from the fall. Other than that, he looked fine. Without another word, Dedue gathered Hubert into his arms and checked his neck.

“His pulse is slow...but he is alright. He feels unnaturally warm. Should I bring him to the- oh right…” Dedue said, scanning over the destroyed infirmary. “I suppose I can take him to his room. Will that be better Princess Edelgard?”

“Yes, please do. Thank you Dedue.”

“Of course. Please do your best to find out what happened.” The vassal carried his unconscious friend back to the dorms. Edelgard sneered, ready to storm up to the archbishop’s office and demand what happened to her trusted vassal. Dimitri laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

“I will go with you. We will get to the bottom of this.”   
  


“I intend to. Thank you as always Dimitri.”

They quickly ran up the stairs, throwing open the doors of the archbishop’s office. Rhea was standing above Hanneman and Linhardt. She looked tired, and extremely annoyed.

“Please explain why you were doing such a thing to him.”

“It was for research, Archbishop. And even though it was wrong of us, we had no idea he was capable of...that. I apologize for this, and I will take any punishment given. Linhardt is less at fault.”

Linhardt shook his head. “No, I’m just as guilty. I’ll take whatever punishment Hanneman is getting.”

Rhea sighed, her eyes drifting up to Edelgard and Dimitri. “Ah Edelgard, just who I was looking for. Please come in.”

She walked forward, Dimitri standing nervously behind her. 

“As you know there was an...incident with your vassal, Hubert von Vestra. Apparently according to these two, he had fainted and was brought to the infirmary. While unconcious, they had taken samples of his hair, saliva, and blood to do research on his crests. He woke up and seemed frightened. As a result, he...blew up the entire infirmary.”

The princess glared at the two. “Linhardt, I thought I specifically told you not to bother Hubert, and you disobey me and do it anyway?! And I am  _ extremely _ disappointed in you, professor. How  _ dare  _ you do such a thing to one of your own students and apparent family friend!” 

They both looked down at the floor. Linhardt piped up. “If I may add. Hubert’s crests may have caused this conundrum. Through what research we found, well before it was destroyed, he has two crests, the crest of Flames and the crest of Macuil.”

Rhea’s eyes seemed to shine as Linhardt continued. “The crest of Macuil grants incredible magic power, while the crest of Flames multiplies power given. Which means that a combination of these two crests can create a volatile attack. However, instead of being targeted, the magic Hubert produced was wild. I believe it is because he was not born with said crests...Edelgard do you know anything of this?”

The princess shifted from foot to foot. “When Hubert was younger...he was taken by Lord Arundel. He did not tell me many details, but he said that they gave him those crests...somehow…”

“Ah, I see… Well if we want to find out what really happened, we’ll have to ask Hubert himself.”

“I will not let you anywhere  _ near _ him after what you did.”   
  


“...That is fair.”

Clearing her throat, Rhea stepped forward. “Enough of that. Professor Hanneman I expect you to make up for what you have done by helping rebuild the destroyed infirmary, you as well Linhardt. You two are dismissed.”

With a nod, the two left the hall, shutting the door behind them. “Edelgard. I am going to be completely honest, I do not think Hubert is a fit for Garreg Mach.”   
  


“W...What?”

“It was because of a high emotional state, he destroyed a portion of the building. Having a student this dangerous, and able to destroy so much and without much control puts everyone in danger.”

“I refuse! Hubert can control it, he has done it for years! Once he wakes up, we can find out what truly happened and why this happened. Please Lady Rhea, I swear this will never happen again. As long as I talk to him about this, he won’t destroy anything. Please, let him stay.”

She hummed, and Dimitri also chimed in. “I have not known Hubert for long, but he has become a close ally and friend. Losing him would be a travesty. Dedue is my vassal and protector, Hubert is the same for Edelgard. If he is to leave, are you prepared for the consequences that the church will face if the Princess of the Adrestain Empire were to get hurt without her vassal present?”

“Are you threatening me, Prince Dimitri?” Rhea said, her tone darkening. The prince simply shook his head. “I am not. I am merely stating a fact. Please, let Hubert stay.”

With a sigh, Rhea waved the two off. “Alright. He may stay at Garreg Mach, but please do watch him. We do not want another one of these incidents occurring. You are dismissed.”

“Of course Lady Rhea.”

“Thank you Lady Rhea.”

The siblings quickly left, making their way down the stairs and back to the dorms. Edelgard’s fist tightened.

“Did you see how she reacted once she thought you were questioning her authority? Absolutely despicable…”

“It is alright. It was my fault, I should have phrased it differently.”

Edelgard looked at Dimitri with concern. How could he trust her? Couldn’t he see how heartless and cold she was? They were quiet the rest of the way. 

* * *

Hubert did not wake. Day after day, he continued to be unconscious. His fever went down over time, but still he did not wake. Edelgard and Dimitri visited everyday, hoping that Hubert would awaken. Dedue made sure his fever wouldn’t return, but if it did, he was there to take care of his smaller friend. Ashe would visit every once in a while, dropping off flowers from the greenhouse. Rhea also came sometimes, but she looked more...distant. The professors would check on his health, even Hanneman who put him in the bed in the first place. The rest of the Black Eagles dropped off gifts and flowers, Dorothea smugly remarking that ‘Maybe Hubie needs a kiss from prince charming in order to wake him up!'

Even so, the mage did not get up. Days turned into weeks, and finally, Hubert woke up. His eyes slowly opened, groaning.

“Hu...bert?” A voice cautiously whispered.

“La...dy… Edelgard…?” He croaked out. His throat felt dry, how long was he asleep? He rubbed the sleep out his eyes, sitting up in his bed. Hubert looked at Edelgard, who looked like she was about to cry.

“Oh Hubert!” She cried, tears flowing out of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, clutching him close.

“You’re finally awake...thank the gods…”

“How...how long was I unconscious?”

“A month... You just kept sleeping- we were so nervous...we thought you were never going to…” She sobbed into his shoulder. 

“Wh...what happened to me…? How did I…?”

“Hush. I’ll explain later. I am going to get you some food and water, then we can discuss what happened.”

Without another word, she leaves the darkened room. Hubert lays back down with a sigh. His body ached, and despite the fact that he had slept for a month, he was still tired. The room was decorated with flowers and notes of “Get well soon!”. He nearly rolled off the bed when he looked beside his pillow. There was a dark stuffed pegasus, which looked hand sewn, a note on the front in neat script.

“ Hello Hubert,

I heard from Edelgard that you like Pegasi, so I uh...made one! I hope you like it, if you don’t, then you can throw it out, just don’t kill me! Um okay uh feel better! Please don’t get mad at me!

From, Bernadetta”

Hubert sighed, and looked over the toy. It was expertly made, a blue ribbon tied around the neck. He took it into his hands, caressing the soft material. 

‘ _ I will have to thank Bernadetta for this later. Does she like coffee? Maybe flowers.’ _

He clutched the pegasus closer, not even realizing that he was already drifting asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update yesterday! I usually update on Saturday but I got caught up. I haven't been writing as much thanks to a thing called l i f e. But I'm back at the wheel! I'll let ya'll know if I need to take a hiatus, but I don't plan to! Thanks as always for reading! Stay safe :)!


	28. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert struggles in his recovery, but luckily he has someone to aid him in making the nightmares go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some mentions of torture and child abuse

Being out for a month meant that Hubert was not allowed to participate in that month’s mission. He felt useless, sitting in his bed as Edelgard and Dedue took care of him. After much hounding from his lady, he finally told her his secret. His crests are so unstable that at a high emotional state, he could explode. Of course, he couldn’t tell her  _ all _ his secrets, but he at least told her some of the details. He was thankful that he was allowed to even stay at Garreg Mach, as he technically destroyed a portion of the school. It was boring lounging in his room, his whole body felt weak and slow. This month was a mission to stop a band of thieves that had stolen an important treasure.

With a sigh, he rolled over on his side, struggling to even get out of bed. There was a knock at the door.

“Hubert. Are you there? May I come in?”

“Yes, I am here. You may enter.”

Jeritza poked his head in, holding a small kitten in his hands. He sat by the bed as he pet it.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. Kind of. It is still hard to move, and my body feels sore. But at least after this month I will be clear to participate in practice and such. What will you be doing this month if I may ask?”

Jeritza held the cat and began to massage its paws. “I am unfortunately paired with Alois and have to go on a mission. I would be okay with aiding the church if I did not have to work with that horribly obnoxious man.”

“I see. How has... _ he _ been?”

“...Controlled. I am hunting every other day. It is helpful to keep him under control, but it also supplies the kitchen with meat from my catches.”

“I am happy for you…”

Hubert sighed, leaning back against the pillows. “I just wish I didn’t have to sit here. I just want to do  _ something _ .”

“I know it is difficult for you, but please do not push yourself, that will only make things worse.”

“I know, I know. I’ll try to take it slow. Be careful out there Jeritza.”

He stood, taking the cat with him, which mewled happily as he scratched behind its ear.

“Thank you. Feel better friend.”

Jeritza left the room, kitten in hand. All the other students were in classes, so no one was going to visit him while he sat in bed. Hubert groaned and rolled up in his blankets, already bored. He heard another knock at the door a few minutes later.

“...Come in?”

A braid of green hair popped into the room. Hubert recognized her as Seteth’s little sister, Flayn. She was carrying a tray of tea and cookies, a small smile on her face. She sat in the chair opposite of his bed.

“Good afternoon Hubert, how are you feeling?”

“...I am doing alright. Flayn, may I ask why you are in my room?”

“Well...I heard that you have nothing to do, you are bed ridden after all, and  _ I _ do not have anything to do...so…”

“...You came to keep me company?”

“Yes! My brother is very overprotective so I am unable to do anything! It is quite annoying. So I thought, why not come talk to the only student not in class? We can talk, and drink tea, and we both will have something to do! Are you alright with my company?”

Hubert sat up in the bed, his lips pressed in a thin line. It was true, he had nothing better to do. But if Seteth were to find him alone with his sister that would cause several problems. But as he looked at her bright face, Hubert couldn’t say no. She reminded him of someone he lost a long time ago.

“You may stay. Just promise me that if Seteth finds out he will not kill me.”

“I promise! Now, come drink some of this tea, it is one of my favorites!”

* * *

Day after day Flayn would come to visit the bedridden mage. They talked for hours, Flayn talking about her interest in fishing, while Hubert would prattle on about his past. She seemed interested in his family life, mostly about his siblings. With a smile on his face, Hubert would talk about his sisters and brother. Flayn’s eyes would light up during every story he told- it reminded him of Vanessa.

“Oh is it that time already? I have to go find my brother! We were going to fish together today.”

“It is quite late. Take care in getting back.”

Flayn stood taking a tray that she had brought with her.

“Oh wait, Flayn?”

“Yes?”

“...Thank you. For the company these past few weeks. Being alone has truly gotten to me, and having you around has been...joyful. So, thank you.”

“Of course! And thank you! This is the most fun I have had in a long while! I will bring coffee tomorrow!”

She smiled and left the room, leaving Hubert alone. Once this week was over, he could start training again. And after that, it was back to the monthly missions.

* * *

“Flayn has gone missing.” Byleth announced to the Black Eagle class. Hubert was shaking, his eyes going wide. Their teacher also looked scared, sitting down at his desk.

“Our mission this month is to investigate her disappearance. We require all of your help this month to locate her and make sure she is not harmed. If anyone has any information, please let us know.”

The class ended in silence. No one said a word as they left the classroom. How could this happen? Just a few weeks ago Flayn was okay, and now… Hubert felt something bubble in the pit of his stomach- it was the same feeling he had felt when his siblings were separated from him. If Flayn got hurt, he would never forgive himself. While Byleth and Bylese went around questioning those that could have information, the mage went back to his room to devise a plan. Once he opened his door, he noticed a letter on the rug. It had a red wax seal on it, and once he opened it, rage bubbled in his chest. He felt like screaming and killing the person who did this, but not now- right now he had to make a plan.

_ Dear Hubert Von Vestra, _

_ It has been several years since we have seen one another no? It seems that your strength has only increased since the time you escaped. Right now, we have a new test subject, a girl that goes by the name Flayn- do you know her? Of course you do, we’ve been keeping an eye on you. What if I told you we have her with us? Let us make a deal, you come to the outer forest of Garreg Mach alone at midnight on the final day of the month, bring some vials of your own blood, and we’ll give her back safely. Fail to do so, and her life is forfeit. Oh, and don’t even think of telling the guard. I am excited to see you again, Hubert. _

_ Do not disappoint me, _

_ Lord Arundel _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is still kicking me up and down. But I'm trying my best! This is one of my more recent chapters that I wrote, so we're getting close to catching up with some of my pre-written chapters. Anyway, thanks as always for reading, stay safe! :)


	29. Dark Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert sets out find Flayn- He meets a familiar face, and recovers some familiar memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some mention of violence and character death.

Byleth and Bylese noticed how defensive Hubert was being. For the past few days, he seemed to be writing more often, keeping himself away from the rest of his classmates, locking himself in his room- as if he was plotting something. The professors weren’t the only ones- Edelgard, Dedue, and Jeritza were all watching Hubert with concern. Jeritza opened Hubert’s door without much of a warning. Before he could react, the knight sped over to glance at the paper he was working on. 

“I knew it.”

“Jeritza! How dare you-”

“No. How dare  _ you _ . You received a note like this from Lord Arundel and you tell no one? Have you gone mad?!”   
  


“I had no choice! If the guard finds out, Flayn is dead. I have to fulfil their twisted wishes- on my own.”

Jeritza’s eyes narrowed. “They do not seem like the most trustworthy people. They could very well just kill you, or capture you. At least allow me to accompany you.”

“No. I have to do this alone. If Flayn gets hurt I will…” he swallows as a distant look appears in his eyes. “I will never forgive myself...I can’t lose another-”

Hubert stopped himself and clenched his fists. “Jeritza, please speak of this to no one. I can handle this. I am more than capable.”

“...I can not promise that. As if you were to become injured, I would also never forgive myself.”

“Jeritza- if you tell anyone Flayn’s life is forfeit. I can handle myself, and I have a backup plan.”

“And that being?”

“Warping.”

Jeritza pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a long sigh. He looked at his younger ally.

“...You swear to me that you will be safe?”

“Yes. I swear, I will be careful.”

“...I will keep you to that promise.”

* * *

Horses did not like Hubert. If he had a choice, he would much rather walk, but he didn’t have that luxury. So here he was, in the middle of the night, breaking into the horse stables. The mage tested the door, only to see the lock already on the ground. Cautiously, he opened the stable door and lit a fire spell. A figure was hunched over, fiddling with a brush. 

“W-Who is there?!” The figure called out, jumping up from their spot. Hubert scowled when he realized who it was.

“Ugh- Ferdinand…”

“H-Hubert?! What in Gods name are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you that.” he said with a smirk, “What is the quote on quote “perfect student” doing in the stable close to midnight? Breaking into the stable is surely against the rules.”

Ferdinand sputtered, growling at the mage. “Oh really? And what are  _ you _ doing with that satchel? While breaking into the stables as well!”

Hubert clicked his tongue and pushed his bag behind his back. “...None of your business!”

“Ha! So you are up to something! That is why I broke in beforehand to stop you!”

“From doing what exactly?”

“Uh…”

Hubert rolled his eyes and walked past his classmate, clearly annoyed by his antics. Ferdinand turned back to one of the stalls, where a horse was laying on its side. On closer inspection, there seemed to be blankets set up for the horse, and it looked somewhat weak.

“Aw, is your poor horse dying~? Oh how will the great Ferdinand Von Aegir survive without his noble steed~?” The mage teased as he glanced over the other’s shoulder. He ignored him and brushed the horse’s side.

“No she is not dying, stop being insensitive. She is...going to have a foal. I want to be the first to see it...she’s been my horse for as long as I can remember…”

Hubert paused. “I...I apologize- it was rude of me to make such a comment.”

“It is fine, I am used to your comments by now. I told you my reason, so why are you here?”

The mage grimaced, walking towards a stall with a tall black stallion. It was the only one that actually tolerated him. “...I am going out for a ride. That is all you need to know.”

“Is it a mission for Edelgard? If it is, let me come with you. I can prove how much of an amazing fighter I am! And I can prove once and for all that I, Ferdinand Von Aegir, am a much better fighter than Edelgard!”

“Don’t make me laugh! In comparison to Lady Edelgard you are no more than the dirt beneath her heel! This is a private mission. You are not allowed to follow me.”

Hubert hopped onto the horse’s back, trotting past Ferdinand.

“Do not tell anyone, nor follow me. If you do, I will make sure no one ever hears of Ferdinand Von Aegir again.”

Without even waiting to hear his response, Hubert flicked the reins. Ferdinand watched him silently trot out the stables and to gods knows where. He gazed over at the spear and saddle on the wall, a tight feeling in his chest.

* * *

Hubert rode silently through the woods, satchel clutched close to his body. He pulled his steed towards a clearing.

“Ah, so you have arrived… did you bring what I asked?”

The mage stopped, dismounting from the stallion and holding up his bag.

“I have the samples here. Show me Flayn before we swap.”

A familiar figure emerged from the bushes, gently cradling Flayn’s unconscious form. 

“Lord Arundel.”

“Hubert. Here is the girl as promised, now give me what I requested.”

“Hand Flayn over, then I can hand the samples over.”

The Lord clicked his tongue, then he chuckled. He pushed Flayn forward, and the mage quickly caught her in his arms. He pulled her close and shook her shoulders.

“Flayn…! Wake up!”

She groaned, her eyes fluttering open. 

“H...Hu..bert?”

“Thank the gods… Can you stand?”

Flayn nodded, shifting her body to stand. Hubert tossed his bag to Arundel’s feet.

“The samples are in there.”

Arundel flipped open the satchel. He scrutinized the vials of blood before placing them back inside.

“These are some excellent samples...however, I think we need a bit more…”

The shrubbery surrounding them shifted, several dark followers appeared, weapons and magic at the ready. Hubert smirked as he readied the magic in his palms.

“Of course you wouldn’t make it this simple… Ah well. I should warn you, my magic is much more potent thanks to you…”

Arundel sneered. “I was hoping you would show that magic of yours. Let the battle begin!”   
  


* * *

“Hubert!” Flayn screamed as he was thrown back. The only people left were three more followers. He could handle it. He readied another miasma spell and stood his ground. 

“Halt- before you think of attacking, let me show you something interesting my dear boy…” Arundel said as he appeared from the bushes. In his arms was another young girl, she had an Officers Academy uniform on. Hubert sneered.

“You think I care about the life of a girl I do not even know? I am not that foolish.”

“Yes, but you are foolish enough to let yourself get distracted.”

“What are you-” Hubert was cut off by a burst of magic striking him in the back. He felt his magic dissipate as the silence spell made its way through his body. The mage sneered as Arundel approached him, hand coursing with magic.

“Now if you had just made this easier we wouldn’t have to resort to this.”

“I hope you burn in hell, the Empire will have your head for this!” He spat out. Arundel chuckled and held his magic filled hand up to Hubert.

“Farewell Hubert, the next time you see me- you will be behind bars.”

Hubert flinched, waiting for the finishing blow- but nothing happened. The sound of horse hooves echoed as a steed erupted from the bushes. The figure on the horse stabbed several members and posed valiantly on his horse.

“What?! How did someone find us?! Did you-!” Arundel glared at Hubert. Before he could continue the man on the horse laughed.

“Haha! You all are foolish to think you can stand against  _ the _ Ferdinand Von Aegir!”

The mage’s face fell as soon as he heard that voice. Ferdinand raced over to the girl, now unconscious on the ground. He laid her in front of him on his steed, before galloping towards Hubert and Flayn.

“Your horse is over there! Quickly, hop on!”

With a nod, Hubert helped Flayn onto the horse and climbed on behind her.

“Don’t let them escape!” Arundel yelled, his henchmen preparing their own weapons. Ferdinand led them out the woods and back towards Garreg Mach.

“Why the hell did you follow me?”

“Well, if you are going on a mission for Edelgard, I should be going as well! I will be the future prime minister after all! And it seems like I was right to follow, if not for me, you would have been dead.”

“...That is true… Forgive my bluntness, but...thank you for saving me.”

“Hubert Von Vestra?  _ Being kind to me? _ How odd!”

“I take everything I said back.”

Their enemies were screaming after them, but they continued to ride. They pulled to a stop when they made it to the back of campus. Jeritza and both of their teachers were standing by the gates, glaring at the two students. Ferdinand hopped off of his horse, being mindful of the girl that was still asleep.

“Professors! I am so sorry that I went out without your permissions but Hubert and I-”   
  


Bylese held up her hand to stop him, drawing her sword and approaching the mob of enemies.

“We will discuss this privately later. For now, you two get Flayn and that girl to the temporary infirmary and wait in the Black Eagles classroom. Understand?”

“Ye...yes professor.”

Both students looked at each other before following their professor’s directions. No matter how much trouble he was in, Hubert was happy that Flayn was alive. At least he did something right for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BAAAAACK~! Iv'e finally had some time to write! Updates might still be slow, my classes are going to start soon- so I'll let you know soon enough! Anyway, I'm happy to finally be back. Thank you for being patient with me, and thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated. Stay safe everyone :)!


	30. New Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of the Eagle and Lion is approaching, and Edelgard decides to put her plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of abuse and violence.

The battle of the Eagle and Lion was one of the most important events at Garreg Mach. Each and every student was training to ready themselves for the grueling battle at the end of the month. Edelgard looked through the books she had taken from the library shelves, hoping to freshen up on a couple of strategies.

“...And what of the Professors?”

Edelgard overheard the voice of a guard chatting. She glanced to see Rhea, speaking to them.

“They will be fine. I have high hopes that they will continue to stay here in the Monastery. They are...quite unique...they remind me so much of…” The bishop giggled. “Nevermind that. Ensure that the preparations are complete. As for that place…”

Edelgard was unable to listen to the rest of the conversation as the two left the library. She had a feeling in her chest, that the Archbishop was off. The way she acted around the professors, how she manipulated others- how she stood idle as noble houses fought over crests- and the destruction of the nation of Duscur. The princess quickly left the library, taking a few books with her. There was no more holding back- she had to tell someone her plan before it was too late.

* * *

“Dimitri, Dedue. Do you mind if we talk? Tonight in my room.” Edelgard told them over dinner. She nervously kept her eyes focused on her plate and waited for their responses. Dimitri nervously laughed.

“Of course. But what is it that you need? Can you not say it here?”

“This is extremely important. You must not tell anyone you are coming to my room, and make sure you aren’t followed. Please…”

Her brother studied her for a while, she was nervous- but her mind was made up. Dimitri nodded, Dedue also making a noise of confirmation. Edelgard nodded her head to them and swiftly left the dining hall, Hubert slinking behind her. The mage whispered to her.

“Are you sure this is a wise idea Lady Edelgard? What if they take offence to it?”

“There is no need to fret Hubert. I have a plan in mind.”

“Yes Lady Edelgard.”

* * *

It was eleven at night and no guards in sight. Dimitri and Dedue crept to Edelgard’s room, carefully knocking on the door.

“Who is it?” Her voice muffled by the door.

“Dimitri and Dedue.”

A few shuffles and a click, the door swings open. The prince was surprised to see both the professors and Claude, of all people, in the room. Hubert was of course there, eying them both down with a careful gaze. Edelgard shuts the door behind them, inviting them to sit. She sighs.

“Now that everyone is here, I suppose I would like to start by thanking you all for coming. I felt like this was a meeting that needed to happen sooner or later.”

She opened a notebook, scanning over her notes. “For years, the Empire has been keeping notes on the Churches multiple offences. Including allowing for crest descrimination, and even encouraging it amongst nobles. The murder of Lord Lonato, for why was he so enraged? He planned to murder Rhea for wrongly killing those involves in the tragedy of Duscur- which may I add- the church had a hand in not only leading the purge of Duscur, but also allowing discrimination amongst those from Duscur.”

Dedue’s fists tightened in his lap. Edelgard sympathetically looked at him before continuing.

“Not to mention the multiple missions we have been on to purge non-believers. Those that do not follow the church of Seiros are promptly dealt with and prosecuted against. For what reason? Why can’t all of the people in Fódlan be allowed to live in peace despite status, religion, or race? Why must the church rule over us with an iron fist- and while others prosper, the rest are spit on in the streets?!” Her eyes burned with confidence.

“Well I say- no more. We are the new generation of rulers of Fódlan. We have the power to change how things work. Allow all of those to live without fear of the church, those from Duscur, Almyra, Dagda- anyone- to live in peace. And I- I need your help. I ask of you, please help us overthrow the church and bring about a new age of Fódlan.”

The room was silent. Hubert nervously glanced at Edelgard’s cheeks flushed pink. Claude smirked and leaned against his hand.

“That is some goal, princess. Do you really think you can just get rid of all of the problems in Fódlan just like that? Though uncovering all of the dark secrets of the church does sound really interesting.”

“I know it sounds like a lot, and that is why I am asking you two. We are to be the rulers someday- we have the power to change what those before us have done. The Empire, Kingdom, and Alliance are all on the brink of war. If we all band together before things get worse, we can change the nation for the better. Will everyone be open to these ideals? Of course not. But that doesn’t mean we should just give up.”

Something flashed in Claude’s eyes. And with a careful nod, he smiled. “Alright princess, you got my vote.”

“Thank you Claude… Professors, can I rely on your support?”

The twins both nodded, stiff faces turning into slight smiles. Dimitri looked conflicted. This was his sister- and this  _ was _ for the betterment of Fódlan. But...to overthrow the church would be traitorous. The kingdom would be in disarray, the king suddenly abolishing the church who had been an ally for several years? He glanced at Dedue. His retainer had suffered so much pain throughout his life. Pain that the church  _ had caused _ . But still...did they really have to destroy the church and get rid of the Archbishop in order to realize their goal?

“I...I need to think about this for a while. I apologize Edelgard…”

“That is alright Dimitri. It was foolish of me to spring all of this on you with no preparation. Take all the time you need. But please, if you have any concerns tell me. The plan can still be reworked.”

“Of course. Now, if you excuse me, I would like to return back to my room. I have...much to think over.”

She nodded, and with that Dimitri and Dedue left the room. Dimitri waved his retainer goodbye as he went back to his own quarters. Would his father be proud of him if he said yes? Could they keep the church without demolishing their main goal? These questions swirled around in his head as he laid in bed, unable to sleep as the anxiety crept up his spine.

* * *

Hubert woke up in a cold sweat. Nightmares have been plaguing him recently. He exited his room, trying to get the horrified faces of his siblings out of his head. He ended up wandering right into the dinning hall, where there were two figures huddled around the stove. On closer inspection, he realized they were Dedue and Ashe.

“Good evening you two...what are you doing up so late?” He said, trying to seem as calm as possible.

Ashe jumped slightly, only to be steadied by Dedue’s careful hand.

“Ashe and I have been having nights where we are unable to sleep. It has been happening so often that after we wake up, we usually make tea and chat our fears away. Why are you up?”

“Oh- I was just simply doing rounds to ensure the grounds were safe for Lady Edelgard.”

“In your night clothes?”

“One must never be too careful, Dedue”

Dedue hummed and ladled three mugs of tea from the pot.

“Why don’t you take a break from your rounds and have some tea?”

“I will take you up on that offer.”

Hubert sat at one of the tables as Dedue handed him a mug of warm tea. It was a soothing smell, floral with a slight hint of spice. Ashe sat next to Dedue, sipping from his own mug. He nervously fiddled with the rim of the cup.

“Dedue, why don’t you go first tonight?”

“Sure. I had a dream about my village. Only, it was a bit different. His highness, the rest of our class, and many others were there. Their bodies were decimated, and burned alongside my family members. I was terrified at the sight- waking up to the darkness of my room…”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Dedue. But, if it makes you feel better- there’s no way that would happen. All of us are here for you, and we would never leave you!”

He smiled and patted Ashe’s hand. “Thank you Ashe. Now, why did you wake up?”   
  


“Oh um...I had a nightmare about Lonato. After he was killed...church soldiers came for me and my siblings… they were prepared to kill us because we were his children. When I woke up, I felt like crying…”

Ashe took a sip of his tea, staring into the mug as Dedue rubbed his shoulders. Hubert took a gulp of his tea before sighing.

“I...am also awake due to unwanted memories…”

The other two stayed silent, giving him a single to continue. He gulped.

“I lost my siblings a long time ago. I have been having so many dreams about losing them… It has been taking its toll…”

They smiled at him, slipping into the seats near him. They talk to him and make him feel safe. For the first time in weeks, Hubert felt comforted. He finished his tea with his allies, eventually making his way back to his room and drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Again... Since im back doing classes, things have been super tough for me. BUT im getting back into the groove of things! If ya'll don't remember I said I was gonna make a sequel fic to this that takes place post time skip. Well that might take a while so my plan is that after this is done, I'm gonna write some mini ficlets of supports between characters. Like Dedue and Hubert, Dimitri and Claude, Also gonna do some Ashen wolves...once they get involved that is. I hope that'll hold the tide until im done with the sequel. Also, I'll take some suggestions for supports you wanna see. I love writing different character interactions, especially with fe. I might double post now that I'm getting into the swing of things to make up for last week lol. Anyway, thanks for all the support and thank you as always for reading, comments are always appreciated. :) Stay safe!


	31. Beast Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of the Eagle and Lion begins, but Dimitri is unable to control the nightmares he sees. Edelgard tries to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence and referenced trauma

“And now we begin the battle of the Eagle and the Lion!” Rhea announced as trumpets sounded. Each of the students readied their weapons, prepared for battle. Dimitri couldn’t sleep for the past few nights. The memories of the past haunted him to the point of constant insomnia. As he stared out on the field, his judgement became clouded. He readied his lance, eyes glazed over as he marched with his classmates. The prince felt Felix glare at him as the class split up. 

“Damn boar…” The swordsman muttered. Dimitri flinched slightly, memories of the past flashing in front of his eyes. The students on the field began to change, morphing into horrifying figures that Dimitri knew all too well. He charged ahead of Byleth- lost in the thrill of the fight.

* * *

The voices screamed out, fire and rubble leaving everything in ruin. Dimitri was back in the camp he was forced to watch burn to the ground. His eyes burned in rage and fear- if he got rid of the ghosts, they wouldn’t bother him anymore. He used his lance to slice through enemy after enemy, the faces blending together as he was only focused on getting out of the burning campsite. Cutting down enemies soon became...fun. His pupils dilated in twisted joy, giggling slightly as his lance struck down each phantom. 

There was one phantom that looked up at him- its hair was long and flowed down to its back. It held an axe, and hesitated before charging forward. Dimitri brought it down in a simple maneuver, holding his lance over its throat as he stood on top of it. His face cracked into a smile, eyes shooting around in their sockets.

“D...t..r..i…?” The phantom moaned from beneath him. He paused- his smile slowly falling.

“Di...mi...t…!” It called again. The prince’s eyes suddenly widened in horror as he realized what he was doing.

“Edelgard…!” Dimitri said, his voice shaking as he practically jumped off of his sister. He looked down at his hands, then turned to look behind him. On the ground were several students, they didn’t seem injured- but they were obviously shaken up by Dimitri charging through them roughly. The prince held his head.

“El...I- I’m so sorry… I… I don’t know what came-”

“Attention students!” He was interrupted by the blaring of trumpets and Rhea giving a soft smile.

“The winner of the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion is… The Blue Lion house! Congratulations to you all! Please be sure to rest and enjoy the feast prepared for you in the dining hall!”

Dimitri looked up at Edelgard, her face was locked in fear. “Edelgard...did I hurt you? Are you okay? I apologize for what I did...I...I wasn’t in control of my actions…”

After a deep breath, Edelgard composed herself. “It is alright Dimitri. And yes, I am alright. But, are you alright? You were fighting like you were...trying to kill a monster… Are you sick? Do you need sleep?”

“I...I am alright. I think I just need some rest. I...I think I’ll skip on the feast tonight. Give everyone my apologies.”

He turned to leave, but his sister grasped his shoulder. “Dimitri, you’re my brother. If you need to talk about anything...I’m here for you...please- trust me…?”

“I do trust you El...it’s just… I’ve been through many ordeals- many of which I do not want to discuss. Please just give me some time...I swear I will tell you one day…”

With that, he waved goodbye to his sister, escaping from the field to return to his class. His class said nothing, some of them were a bit scared, while others chose to stay quiet and not make eye contact. Felix glared at Dimitri as he silently walked past, muttering a venomous “Damn boar…!”. The prince didn’t respond for the rest of the evening, simply walking back to his room without a word. He locked his door behind him, letting out a choked sob as he slid to the floor. The voices whispered to him as he clutched his ears.

_ “You almost killed your own sister.” _

_ “Your class is afraid of you- what if you hurt one of them?” _

_ “A failure of a prince, and now you’re a monster.” _

Dimitri clutched his knees and cried. Sobbing for hours until he eventually drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Edelgard tried to talk with her brother, but each time they ran into each other, Dimitri would turn the other way. He seemed scared, desperately dodging his sister. She grabs his arm before he retreats from the dining hall.

“Dimitri!”

“Oh El-”

“No! No more excuses! Why have you been running away from me?!”

“I-I can’t say here…”

With a growl, Edelgard drags Dimitri over to the greenhouse nearby.

“Alright, what’s your problem?!”

“I...I don’t want to hurt you…”

“Hurt me…? What are you talking about?”

“The battle of the eagle of the lion….I almost killed you…I've been having nightmares and hallucinations… If I went any farther...I would have-”

Edelgard grabbed Dimitri’s hands.

“Dimitri. I would never let that happen. No matter what occurs, or whatever you do, you’ll always be my brother. I have been apart from you for years...I won’t let fate take me away from you again.”

“But what if I lose myself again...?”

“Then I will be here to return you to your senses. If you need anything, I will be there.” She says, wrapping her arms tightly around Dimitri. He returns her hug carefully, gripping onto her tightly. Dimitri whispers, his voice breaking as he feels a sob well up in his throat.

“ _ Thank you _ …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, double posting time! I'm gonna do some check overs of the chapters I finished writing. Sorry for the short chapter! This one and the next one will be kinda short cuz im saving the big stuff for the longer chapters. (Btw if you notice there are 35 chapters so we're getting close to the end ;) ) I'm excited to begin the sequel as there are going to be...some surprises, ships and characters that we haven't seen in quite a while... *wink wink*. But we'll save that for when the time comes, eh? Thanks as always for reading, comments are always appreciated. Stay safe! :)!


	32. Endless Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students of Garreg Mach discover an underground labyrinth, and Edelgard's plan is finally complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some violence.

Claude practically dragged his professors over to the hole in the wall. He explained that he saw someone going into the underground, and there could be so many secrets under Garreg Mach. Dimitri and Edelgard, unable to sleep, joined the three of them in their investigation. 

“Professors, I think we should get some backup or weapons...we don’t know what’s down there. Dimitri said, cautiously peering into the dark entrance. Byleth nodded his head, saying that he was going to grab some weapons from the nearby storehouse. Minutes later, he returned with weapons and three more students, Ashe, Hilda, and Linhardt.

“Found these three on the way. Ashe and Linhardt agreed to join, but Hilda…”

“Why do I have to come with you guys?! I was just on my way back to my room!”

“Why were you out of your room past lights out in the first place?” Byleth smugly answered, leaving Hilda silent.

“Fine! I’ll join you! I better not get in trouble for this…”

With a ragtag group of students, Byleth and Bylese entered the entrance to the Abyss.

* * *

Bylese blocked an attack from a swordsman. She shoved her opponent off of her, pointing the weapon down at their throat.

“Why are you down here?”

“Me?! You’re the people that came to destroy the Abyss! You’re church soldiers here to destroy our home!” The swordsman said, shaking slightly.

“I’m sorry, what? What’s the Abyss?”

“You...You aren’t church soldiers? So...you came down here to...find out where the tunnel leads?”

“Yep.”

“That is extremely idiotic. I like you guys. I think Yuri will like you too. Follow me, I can lead you to our town.”

Bylese sheathed her sword and motioned for everyone to follow. Through twists and turns, they came out onto an amazing sight. A town underneath the school. There were markets, a classroom, and statues of gods no one had ever seen before. In the classroom, sat a student in a white outfit, purple hair framing his face.

“Who are these people? Are they from the church?” He said, eyeing the group up and down.

“No Yuri. These two are the new professors, and the rest are their students. They came down here for shits and giggles.”

“That's really stupid. I like it.”

“That’s what I said!”

The student put his hand on his chin and hummed.

“Well then, it's nice to meet you. My name is Yuri, the leader of the Ashen Wolves. I would say welcome to the Abyss, but...I need you guys to do me a favor…”

Yuri sat down on one of the desks in the classroom.

“You see, the Archbishop wants to get rid of our class. Our last teacher kinda...went rouge. We still want to stay here, it’s not like we have anywhere to go. So professors, can you talk to her for us? We want to join a class, and we heard rumors that you two are good at what you do. What do you say? Got room for some extra students?”

Byleth and Bylese looked at one another, then after a few tense seconds of silence, they both nodded.

“The more the better. We’ll talk to Rhea.” Bylese said. “But, can we look around this place? It’s pretty interesting.”

“Sure, take your time. I’ll be here to answer questions.”

The group split up, exploring the vast town. Dimitri shuffled next to Yuri.

“Why are you all down here in the first place? And why aren’t you a part of the classes above?”

“Let’s just say we don’t fit in up there. Most of the people down here can’t be a part of the society the church created. Some people are cursed, some are from ruined houses, and some have nowhere to run. It’s against the rules to worship other gods, so those people are forced to hide here to pray in peace. The church doesn’t want us to be seen- because we don’t belong, we aren’t what the church says we should be. That’s why Rhea hid us down here and kept us a secret. If we make any mistakes...the Abyss will be destroyed.”

“That’s...that’s horrible! Why would the church do such a thing?!”

“I dunno. But that’s how it’s always been. She says it’s to protect us...but...what is she protecting us from?  _ Ourselves? _ ” Yuri said with a sigh, he shut his eyes and looked up at the roof.

“Why do you want to know? Are you trying to help us or something?”

“...Kind of. Thank you for enlightening me… I’ll be going now.”

Dimitri left the classroom, seeking out Edelgard. She was by the marketplace, perusing the goods.

“Edelgard.”

“Oh Dimitri- Is there a problem?”

“I...have made up my mind.”

“...And what is your decision?”

“I would like to join your cause. For the betterment of Fódlan in its entirety.”

“Dimitri! I’m so glad you decided to join our side! We can truly create a better Fódlan for all!”

Edelgard hugged her brother, smiling brightly. Her plan was falling into place. Once she stepped into the role of emperor, she could begin to change Fódlan for the better. No crest hierarchy, no descrimination, people will be free to be themselves. She could only hope that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

Rhea stopped praying for a moment, looking up at the statue in front of her.

“...I feel something coming on the horizon. Something horrid…”

She hummed.

“I will have to keep an eye on the professors from now on. I can’t let them make the worst choice.”

She turned away from the goddess statue, making a beeline for her room. She would do anything to make the professors stay, anything.

* * *

Byleth and Bylese sharpened their swords side by side. The visions of the past, bodies thrown across fields drenched in blood, have become clearer. The mission for that month was to investigate Remire village. There have been multiple reports of beasts and strange magic in the area. The twins’ hearts leapt at the name, why did it sound so familiar? Someone cleared their throat behind them.

“Excuse me, professors.”

They turned to see a familiar looming figure with white hair.

“Hubert. What brings you here?” Bylese said, putting down her sword.

“Well you are going on the mission with the Golden Deer this month correct? The one to Remire village?”

“I am. Byleth is off this month.”

“I know. I just wanted to warn you. You see, I feel like there are people watching us...spies from another cult. One of these agents will probably fight you in that village. I believe I know who they are.”

“Who..?”

“Tomas. Recently he has been disappearing in the middle of the night, and he has given both me and Lysithea some very cruel looks. I would be careful of him.”

Bylese swallowed the lump in her throat. “Thank you Hubert. I’ll be careful. But, why would he be gazing at you in a cruel manner?”

“I can’t tell you everything about me, now can I? Lady Edelgard may trust you, but keep in mind I don’t. You may find out more about me if you’re lucky. Have a good day professors.” 

With that, Hubert quickly left. The twins looked at one another, keeping Tomas in the back of their minds.

* * *

The end of the month came quickly, and the mission along with it. Byleth waved his sister off as he waited by the gates. With the day off to himself, he was going to do his favorite thing, play with cats. He walked to the fishing pond to gather as many fish as possible. He caught multiple small fish, and followed the sound of meowing cats. Byleth paused. Someone was surrounded by cats, petting them and giving them small treats. The teacher’s heart skipped a beat. It was Jeritza.

“Hello, Jeritza.”

The guard turned his head, his face was clear for once, no mask covering his icy blue eyes.

“Ah, good afternoon Professor. How are you?”

“I’m well, I just came to feed the cats on my day off.”

“Feel free to join me then.”

Byleth slid next to Jeritza, petting the crowd of cats that mewled and purred for more attention. Jeritza suddenly grabbed Byleth’s hand.

“Be careful of the little one there. She is shy, she might bite you if you go too fast.”

“O-Oh yes, thank you.” 

The professor went much slower, the cat sniffing his hand and rubbing against his knuckles. Jeritza chuckled softly.

“She likes you. You sure have a way with cats Professor.”

“Please, call me Byleth.”

He nodded, “Byleth, then.”

They sat in comfortable silence. The guard groaned, clutching his head and shaking it.

“Jeritza? Are you alright?”

“I...I am okay. I just have a little headache is all.”

“Oh, let me take you to the-”

“No. I can take care of myself. Thank you for this afternoon professor. It was lovely. But I must be going.” He shot up and quickly left, shaking his head as he headed towards the stables. Byleth was left alone with the cats, his heart feeling empty.

* * *

Bylese blocked an incoming magic attack. Hubert was right, Tomas was a spy. The man looked disgusting in his true form, and it made Bylese want to punch him more. The town was in shambles, and most of the townsfolk that were still alive thankfully escaped. She struck Solon down with her sword, the dark mage growling.

“You did well  _ professor _ , but the end will come for you soon…”

In a blast of magic, the man disappeared. Bylese felt light headed, clutching her head as she shambled back to her students. Claude helped her walk as she leaned against his shoulder.

“You okay teach?”

“I...I’m fine. I think I just need to rest.” 

Why did she feel like something horrible was going to happen? Her throat felt tight, like she was going to cry. Her body yearned to be held by her brother and father.

_ ‘I need to see Father. I don’t know why...but I want to be with him’ _

With her heart set, she went back to Garreg Mach, desperate to see her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which character I like making evil? I might post the remaining chapters over the next few days? Maybe? Depends~ anyway thanks as always for reading, stay safe! Comments are always appreciated :)!


	33. (Un)Foreseen Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The church prepares for the Garreg Mach ball, and surely nothing can go wrong. The professors spend a long time with their father, and pray for a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains character death and violence.

Jeralt leaned back in his chair. His paperwork from the last mission was finally done. He sighed and poured a glass of bourbon from his flask.

“Father!”

“Father!” Two people screamed as they opened the door. Jeralt jumped and looked up at his children.

“Good evening you two, what is it that you need?”

The twins looked at each other before pulling up two chairs. Byleth sat back in his chair.

“Well, first, we just wanted to...spend time with you. We’ve been so busy we haven’t had a proper chance to talk. And uh...second...how did you and mother um...get together?”

Jeralt’s eyebrows raised. “Well that is sweet of you. As for your second question, why do you want to know?”

Before Byleth could answer, Bylese interrupted him.

“He’s in love with someone.”

“No I am not! Do not listen to her, she is lying-!”

“He wanted to ask you for advice-”

“Bylese! Stop!”

Byleth’s face flushed a light pink. Jeralt took a sip of his drink and chuckled.

“Ah I see, wanted to learn some tips from your old man, eh?”

Byleth shook his head, face getting darker. Jeralt smiled at his son.

“Alright, who is it? I can help you out, after all I know you two have trouble expressing emotions.”

“I don’t love anyone. Bylese is lying. Just tell us how you met our mother, alright?”

“Deny it all you want, I’ll find out soon enough. Anyway, where do I start…I guess I’ll start from the beginning...”

The twins sat and carefully listened to their father’s story. They drank in every word, laughing with him as the sun set. The joy and love they felt overshadowed the dread that creeped down their spines.

* * *

Hubert sat in the courtyard, watching the dancers for the White Heron cup. Dorothea was the representative for the Black Eagles, and it was pretty obvious that she was going to win. Her form was beautiful, and she did the steps like she had done in a thousand times. The mage got up from his seat and walked towards Edelgard’s room. He knocked and opened the door once he heard her voice on the other side.

“Lady Edelgard. Any news?”

“Yes. I have received word from my father. If the professor joins me...I will become the next emperor.”

“That is wonderful news. Are you ready to ascend?”

“I believe so. Once I become emperor, we can truly begin our plan. The archbishop must never find out about this...if she finds out that we are planning a revolt...I fear people will be harmed.”

“Trust me my lady, I would never let that happen. She will not harm anyone, we will make sure of it.”

“I hope so…” Edelgard swallowed, feeling dread pool in her stomach. A guard outside her window smiled, walking towards the main chapel building.

* * *

Yuri felt something odd in the air. He didn’t know why, but the staff was giving him weird looks. He was called into Rhea’s office for some reason. He creaked open the doors, watching Rhea look up at him in attention.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes Yuri. Please come closer.”

He stood in front of her, and she gave a slight smile, eyes crinkling.

“I wanted to ask a few questions. You remember the talk we had when the Ashen Wolves became a class?”

“Yes. You said that if we did anything to cause harm to you or the church, the Abyss would no longer be under the protection of Garreg Mach-” Yuri paused, “Wait- have we done something wrong?! Please Rhea- tell me the Abyss is safe! My-”

“Relax Yuri. The Abyss is safe...I just need you to answer as truthfully as possible.”

He shifted under her intense gaze. He felt fear well in his chest.

“Have any of the house leaders or your classmates...talked about dismantling the church?” Rhea’s eyes became sharp and threatening. There was a warning in her eyes, one that signaled she would do anything to get the truth. Yuri kept his cool- he promised Edelgard he wouldn’t tell. One wrong move, and both the Abyss and his classmates were gone.

“I have heard nothing, archbishop. Why do you ask?”   
  


“Oh, I just thought you would know. Rumors tend to spread, you know. One last thing,  _ you wouldn’t lie to me, would you,  _ **_Yuri?_ ** ”

His fists tightened, his heart began to pick up speed. Rhea was leaning over him, studying him with an intense gaze.

“Of course not. I would never lie to you.”

“...Good. That is all, you can go now.”

“Thank you archbishop.”

Yuri walked out of the hall quickly- he needed to tell the other house leaders what was going on. Rhea watched the house leader leave, leaning over to one of her guards.

“Keep watch on them. I will have no chaos in Garreg Mach.”

“Yes Lady Rhea.”

She smiled. No one took her throne and got away with it.  _ No one. _

* * *

The ball was in full swing, students dancing with one another as the music gently played. Byleth was running late, running up to the goddess tower with a letter in hand. It was from someone that wanted to meet with him. At the top, was Jeritza, gazing at the moon that shines into the room.

“Ah, Byleth. There you are. You received my letter, correct?”

“Yes...what did you want to talk about?”

Jeritza stepped a bit closer, causing Byleth to flush pink.

“I was a bit shy to ask, as you are one of my first… “Friends”... I did not want to drive you away. Would you mind...dancing with me tonight at the ball? Just one dance. I have never done this before, and I would feel much more comfortable if I danced with you-”   
  


“YES!”

Byleth slapped a hand over his mouth. “I uh...I mean...yes...” He mumbled soon after. Jeritza smirked.

“I shall see you at the ball then. Take care, Byleth.”

“Y-Yeah you too.”

Byleth watched Jeritza leave the tower. The professor rushed down to the ballroom, practically throwing open the doors as he grabbed a drink and sat down next to his sister. Dimitri and Edelgard were dancing on the ballroom floor, smiling at one another as the music played.

“Where have you been?”

“Jeritza just asked me to dance with him-”

“Ha.  _ Not in love eh? _ ”

“How’s your relationship with Edelgard going?”

“...”

“Exactly. Shut your mouth.”

Bylese stuck out her tongue and took a sip of her drink. The silence was interrupted by Edelgard storming over in a huff, Dimitri tailing behind.

“Professor Bylese, may I have this dance? I was going to ask you to dance later- but unfortunately Dimitri keeps denying me the chance to dance with any other male students-”

“That is because they want to dance with you to date you! I will not allow anyone to take my sister away from me!” Dimitri yelled out, his face flushing. Edelgard rolled her eyes and grabbed Bylese’s hand.

“Come my teacher, before Dimitri embarrasses me more.”

“Y-Yes…”

They went out onto the dance floor, Bylese’s face becoming pinker as she danced with Edelgard. Dimitri’s hand was grabbed by Claude, who winked and dragged him onto the floor. Byleth tapped his fingers on the table, nervous for when Jeritza would arrive. Through the crowd, pale blue eyes appeared in front of Byleth.

“Byleth, may I have this dance?” Jeritza said, extending his hand to Byleth. The professor eagerly took the hand and was dragged onto the dance floor. The two swayed back and forth, hands locked in place. Jeritza glanced at the floor.

“I apologize if I make mistakes, I have not danced in a long while.”

“That’s okay. I’m not a very good dancer either…”

“You don’t seem like it. To me, you are graceful.”

Byleth blushed as Jeritza guided him across the floor. The ball went on throughout the night, the students and faculty enjoying one another's company. They promised their students they would meet again in five years- at a time where everyone would be adults and they could catch up on their lives. The twins doubted they would get to see such an event. The happiness they felt did not overcome the fear that came with the next day,

* * *

Both professors went on the mission with their classes. The Black Eagles and the Blue Lions tailed behind their professors carefully. The battle was long and hard, and it felt like the monsters would never stop. But through sheer willpower alone, they pulled through. Byleth and Bylese hugged Jeralt as he approached them.

“You both did amazing out there. Tell your students they were very brave.”

“Thank you father…”

“You did good too…”

He chuckled and ruffled their hair. 

“Mr. Jeralt sir!” A girl cried from behind them. The twins recognized them as Monica. Why did this scene seem so familiar? She hugged Jeralt.

“Thank you so much for saving me! You were amazing!”

“It was not a problem. How about you run to your classmates? They’ll be happy to see you again.”

Sothis screamed inside their heads.

_ “Wait! I've seen this before! She’s got a weapon!” _

They both gasped and screamed out as Jeralt turned. Monica pulled out a dagger-

“NO!”

“FATHER!”

It was too late. The dagger plunged into his spine, striking up to his shoulder. Jeralt gasped in pain and doubled over. Bylese and Byleth used a divine pulse, feeling the world rewind itself. They ran to stop Monica from taking out the dagger, but a man with pale white skin knocked them away with a swing of dark magic.

“Do not interfere with fate.”

The dagger struck Jeralt again, leaving the man to his fate. The pale man teleported himself and Monica in a blast of magic. With them gone, Bylese and Byleth ran over to their father. They tried to use white magic on the wound, but the cut was too deep. 

_ Not again- please...not him again! Is there no way we can save him?! _ They thought.

Byleth felt tears drip down his face, soaking into Jeralt’s armor. Bylese viciously wiped away her own tears, trying to hide her sobs.

“..Heh...I’m so happy I got to see you guys emote for once...look at you two...my son and daughter…”

He coughed.

“You two have seen this before haven’t you?”

They nodded, and sobbed more. Byleth kept trying his magic on the wound.

“We can’t lose you again! Please- please-  _ please! _ ”

“Byleth, it’s alright-”

“NO IT’S NOT! EVERY TIME- EVERYTIME WE GO THROUGH THIS WE LOSE YOU! WE FINALLY HAVE A CHANCE TO SAVE EVERYONE AND WE CAN’T EVEN SAVE OUR OWN FATHER?!”

He sobbed, and Bylese cried into Jeralt’s chest. Their father stroked their heads and shushed them.

“Kids, I've lived long enough. I’m just happy I was able to raise two fine kids. I was hoping I was gonna get to see you two get married someday- but I guess I’ll have to watch with your mother. Don’t let this chance slip through your fingers...if you can save everyone, then do it. You’re my kids damnit, I know nothing will stop you once you put your minds to it.”

Blood gushed out of the wound as he smiled up at his children.

“Do your old man one final request...In my room, there’s a journal for you both. Look around for it, read it, and take what’s there. Don’t let Rhea see alright…? You know I love you both...right?”

Bylese cried into his shoulder.

“W-We love you too…!”

He chuckled. “There there...it’ll be alright...I’ll be watching you...no matter what happens, I’ll be with you…”

His eyes fluttered shut, chest going still. The twins stared at the corpse in front of them, tears slipping onto the ground and mixing with the rain that poured from the sky. They looked up into the sky, sorrow welling in their hearts.

* * *

A grave was set up for Jeralt in the cemetery. The students gave their condolences and provided flowers for the grave. Following their father’s instructions, the twins went into Jeralt’s office and found a journal with notes and an envelope with two rings inside. One was a white band with purple gems embroidering it. The other was a black and brown ring, yellow gemstones cut into the band. They opened the notebook and read over the notes.

“ _ Dear Byleth and Bylese, if you’re reading this...I am dead. In the envelope are two rings. I knew you would both want to settle down some day, so I got you two these. They are similar to the ones your mother and I wore. I wish you both the best.” _

Within the notebook, there were notes about Rhea. How she acted around the twins, and her strange actions towards Jeralt. They shut the book after reading every page, their suspicions on Rhea becoming more and more clear.

“Professors! The archbishop would like to speak with you!” Dimitri called from outside the door.

They nodded and Bylese hid the journal in her pocket as Byleth hid the rings in his. They walked side by side, guilt eating at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ya'll really wanted Jeralt to be alive but...you know where my angst brain went ahaha. Also me and my friend did some research based on the cutscene where he gets stabbed, and there would be no way he could survive the wound. It basically pierced one of his major nerves by his spine and going off of the angle it also ruptured some vital organs. So apologies to best dad and Jeralt lovers ;). Two more chapters and we reach our conclusion! Thank you as always for reading, and comments are always appreciated. When I first started posting, I didn't think anyone would care for my ideas, but now that I'm this far, it makes me really happy that people actually enjoy my writing. Thank you all for inspiring me to keep going and writing. Seriously, you guys are the best. Stay safe everyone :)!


	34. Goddess's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard's plan is finally put into play. This plan of course signals the beginning of a long...and torturous endeavor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence, but it's minor.

Byleth and Bylese spent most of their time outside of classes mourning the loss of their father. They cried more often than they should have, the students trying their best to comfort their professors. The days felt clouded and dark. Edelgard and Dimitri approached them as they stared at the gravestone.

“Professors! We have information!” Edelgard said, opening a parchment.

“We found the location of the group that murdered your father. But...it seems like a trap...I know you want revenge but…”

Dimitri nervously chimed in. “We do not want you to get hurt…”

Bylese smiled, patting them both on their shoulders.

“Don’t worry. Me and my brother can handle this. After all, we know you all will be strong enough to handle any problem.”

With a nod they handed Bylese the paper and left, sadly glancing at Jeralt’s grave. Byleth clenched his fists.

“Bylese...you ready…?”

His sister smirked.

“Of course. I’m going to  _ destroy _ them.”

* * *

The battle field was full of monsters and soldiers. All four house leaders stood by their professors, their retainers or close friends right behind them. Bylese and Byleth charged through the field, desperate to get to Kronya who stood at the center. Their students took care of the monsters and warriors that tried to chase after them. Kronya cackled as she brandished her dagger.

“Wow! You two sure are stupid! Who falls for that! Killing your father was the easiest thing I have ever done!”

Byleth growled, charging forward with his sword drawn. Bylese flanked Kronya, dishing out her own attacks. They struck her both at once, the woman going down within a few strikes. Dark energy swirled next to her, and Solon appeared. The twins knew what was going to happen next. Solon stabbed Kronya, smirking as dark magic swelled and absorbed the twins. They heard their students scream out to them before the world faded away.

* * *

“You two know what is going to happen, yes?” Sothis said, leaning on her throne. Bylese and Byleth nodded, looking up to their goddess with tears in their eyes.

“Oh stop it you softies, I’ll still be here with you- you know I’m always going to be here. I might not talk with you directly, but I’ll be here. Now go save your kids.”

She reached out her hand and the two grasped it. The power flowed into them, their hair glowing and turning a lighter color. They were ready-

_ Please goddess...keep all those we care about alive… _

* * *

The end of the battle brought exhaustion. Both of the professors fainted, completely out of energy. Edelgard blushed as she picked up Bylese. Jeritza picked up Byleth without a second thought. Rhea gazed at the twins, smiling as her plan fell into place. It was true, they were the goddess reincarnated. The archbishop had to start the ritual. It was the only way to get  _ her _ back.

* * *

Time was running short. The month was coming to a close. Edelgard, now the emperor of the empire, tapped her notebook marking down her plan. Hubert stood beside her.

“Lady Edelgard, the archbishop is planning on using the professors for a ritual in the Holy Tomb. And I have heard from our spies that Those Who Slither might be planning an attack later this month. What should we do…?”

“Contact Dimitri, Claude, and Yuri. Tell them to prepare for the battle ahead.”

“Yes Lady Edelgard.”

Hubert left the room and went to go contact the other house leaders. Edelgard sighed and looked at her notebook. 

“Please...Please let us get out of this alright…I can’t lose anyone else…”

* * *

Rhea led Byleth and Bylese into the Holy Tomb. The tomb was old, but it was decorated with candles. With a smile, Rhea smiled and showed them the throne.

“Please, come and sit. And finally...it will be complete.”

Byleth looked at her brother with concern.

“Archbishop, I don’t think we want to…”

“What? Why not?”

“I’m not sure...we just...we feel apprehensive.”

Rhea was about to retort, but she was interrupted by a wall crashing. An entrance was blown open by a group of dark mages, all led by the familiar face of Volkhard von Arundel. He smirked and yelled out to his followers.

“Gather as many crest stones as possible! Destroy anyone that gets in your way!”

They rushed in and prepared to attack. The door to the tomb was knocked down as several students came rushing down. Hubert warped next to Arundel, preparing his magic.

“Arundel…”

“Hubert, always a pleasure…”

The mage growled and dashed towards the man. Byleth and Bylese drew their own weapons and charged into battle, prepared to protect their students.

* * *

The battle ended with a victory for the students. Both Byleth and Bylese held the crest stones in their hands. With Arundel and his followers gone, Rhea approached them.

“Thank you for protecting the stones, professors. It is a shame we could not capture that man...but at least we have chased him off. Now please, hand them over-”   
  


“Hold on!” Edelgard screamed. The twins turned toward her.

“Enough is enough Archbishop! Your reign has come to an end! These crest stones have caused more problems then solved them! I have come to put an end to your corrupt rules and reestablish a better Fódlan for all!”

Rhea’s face transformed into one of disgust and anger.

“You...I knew you were planning a rebellion, you imperial wretch! Professors please, hand over the stones!”

“No! My teachers please- this is what we have been waiting for!  _ Please _ …”

Dimitri, Claude, and Yuri stood next to Edelgard, looking at their professors with a nervous gaze. They took a deep breath, and pocketed the stones. They walked over to Edelgard and stood beside her.

“Enough is enough Rhea. We side with our students.”

“Fools! All of you! If you won’t join me-  _ I’ll MAKE YOU!” _

She roared as her body transformed. Wings sprouted from her back, and scaled draped down her body. The tomb rattled as the large white dragon roared.

“ _ I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!” _

Edelgard stepped back and yelled towards Hubert.

“HUBERT DO IT NOW!”

He nodded and concentrated his energy on everyone in the room. In an instant, the four house leaders, the professors, and Hubert disappeared from view. The rest of the students retreated, following the path that Edelgard left for them. Rhea roared in anger and transformed back. She ran up the stairs and yelled to a guard.

“Get rid of the Abyss.”

“Are you sur-”

“Do it.  _ Now. _ Burn it to the ground.  _ Burn. It. All. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Rhea seems a tad OOC. She's an evil archbishop that has canonically destroyed a town in order to defeat her enemies. I figured she would be the type of person to just say "Fuck it" and burn down a town. Anyway, we're in the end game now! One more chapter to go! Thank you as always for reading! Stay safe! Comments are always appreciated! :)


	35. Flames of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence erupts, and a new challenge is on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence

The students of the Officer’s Academy sat in their base. The crest stones were safely secured by Empire officials. The house leaders were gathered at a table, discussing the current plan.

“We strike now. Rhea will be weak after her transformation, and they will be unable to expect us right away.” Edelgard said, pointing at the map in front of her. Dimitri nodded and circled a portion of the map.

“I will lead my Lions to the left, Claude will take the right. Yuri will take the underground route and will try to get as many people out of the Abyss as possible.”

They all nodded, getting up from the table as they prepared for the next battle. It was a battle for their future. A battle for freedom.

_ A battle for change. _

* * *

Yuri ran through the underground passageways, his Wolves following behind along with some soldiers from the empire. He paused and sniffed the air.

“I...I smell…  _ Smoke. _ ”

His eyes widened. He dashed through the paths he knew all too well, coming out at the end to a blazing inferno. He stood in front of the fire, eyes becoming wet.

“No...no no _ no no no! _ ”

He jumped into the fray. “BALTHUS, HAPI, CONSTANCE! FIND ANYONE YOU CAN AND GET THEM THE FUCK OUT!”

His pack screamed out as they scrambled into different directions. Yuri knew he had to act fast.

“ANYONE OUT THERE?!  _ ANSWER PLEASE! _ ” He screeched, trying to find people among the ruined town. Tears blinded him as he ran towards the rooms so many of his friends stayed in. They had to be okay- somewhere- He ran through the burning town, smoke filling his lungs. Yuri was about to dash into a room filled with flames, but someone grabbed him. He looked up to see Balthus, gripping him tightly.

“What the- Balthus! I have to get in there- People could be-!”

“It’s okay Yuri. Most of them are safe. You running head first into the fire is not going to fix this! We got a mission to finish.”

Yuri quit struggling, relaxing in Balthus’s arms.

“You’re right… Let’s hurry. The others are counting on us.”

* * *

The holy grounds were filled with screams as the Garreg Mach students charged the main building. At the same time, a pale man leading several forces approached the tomb as well. This was more than just a battle now-  _ it was war _ . Edelgard screamed out to Dimitri and Claude.

“WE HAVE TO PULL BACK! ANOTHER ARMY IS COMING! WE HAVE TO REGROUP!”

Rhea saw the three retreating and roared. Her body transformed into a dragon again, destroying the building around her.

“ _ I WON’T LET YOU LEAVE ALIVE!” _

People screamed as they tried to retreat from the crumbling church. Dimitri watched as debris fell, heading towards his sister.

“EL!” he shoved her to the side, the rubble toppling on top of him. Edelgard sobbed.

“DIMITRI!”

Claude grabbed Edelgard’s arm.

“We gotta go princess!”

“But- Dimitri!”

“We have to go  _ now _ . He’s okay- I...I know he is. NOW MOVE!”

He dragged her away from the scene, tears clouding her vision. The rest of the students ran as fast as they could, escaping from the crumbling building. Hubert looked up at the top, and there was Byleth and Bylese fighting Rhea in her dragonic form.

“PROFESSORS! WE NEED TO RETREAT!”

His cries fell on deaf ears as debris blocked him from seeing his teachers fate. He shook his head and ran after Edelgard. They retreated just in time, as Those Who Slither approached the building with magic flying towards the dragon.

Bylese and Byleth didn’t know what happened next, there was dust and rocks flying everywhere. They heard screaming and the world faded away into nothing.

* * *

Dimitri woke up bloodied and bruised. He groaned and looked around. He was surrounded with rocks and broken rubble. He grunted as he moved them out of the way. The prince struggled for a bit, but suddenly it became easier- there was someone helping him on the other side! He dug out and expected to see his professors or his classmates- but instead he saw a church guard staring him down.

“Lady Rhea! I found one!”

Dimitri scrambled out of the rubble, hoping to make an escape. He tripped over his own feet, broken by the falling rocks. Guards grabbed him by both arms, lifting him up so he could face Rhea.

“I am disappointed in you prince Dimitri. Based on this behavior, I can see you were not fit to be king in the first place. I will make you a deal- you tell me the plans that your sister and the rest of those traitors have, and I will release you.”

Dimitri growled and spat in her face.

“ _ Fuck. You _ . I will  _ never _ betray them!”

Rhea hissed and wiped her face. She reeled back her arm and struck Dimitri over the head, knocking the prince unconscious.

“Take him away. I will question him later.”

The guards nodded, dragging the prince away. Rhea surveyed the damage to the Holy Tomb as she followed her guard to the carriage that awaited her.

“Just you wait professors...I will destroy you for even thinking of crossing me...I  _ swear it. _ And for you, Thales...I will personally wring your neck if it's the last thing I do!”

She entered the carriage, revenge swirling in her mind. The cart was heading towards the Holy Kingdom, while the rest of the students were safe in the ruins of Garreg Mach, their new base.

What was supposed to be a battle, transformed into five long years of soul crushing war.

  
  
  


**Part 1 END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 35 chapters. Geez this feels unreal that I finished this. When I first started I never imagined people would actually enjoy what I write. And yet here I am. I'm currently working on part two, so stay tuned. Next Saturday, I'll probably post the first "chapter" of the support conversations. Some fluff to hold you over I suppose lol. Anyway, thank you all for your support and sticking with me till the end! Thank you for reading, stay safe :)!


End file.
